


the house on appletree lane

by purple_fairy_lights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Children, Coming of Age, Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 57,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fairy_lights/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: it all started in the house on appletree lane.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Alicia Spinnet/Original Character(s), Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Anthony Goldstein/Megan Jones, Anthony Goldstein/Original Character(s), Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Hannah Abbot/Viktor Krum, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Justin Finch-Fletchley/Morag Macdougal, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown/Blaise Zabini, Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Louis Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Teddy Lupin/Original Female Character, Victoire Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dramione





	1. happy little accidents

**Author's Note:**

> most chapters leading up to the most recent ones weren't proofread, you'll just have to assume because i do a lot of writing and proofread just doesn't fit into my schedule. if you are looking for direct dramione or connections to original harry potter characters, theyre simply not here. this is mainly focusing on what i believe the lives of the next generation of wizards would look like if dramione had happened and assuming that there is no way that voldemort could come back or have any heirs. it does not comply to the cursed child as i believe it is not canon and holds many non canon relationships and children. *note that it is written in all lowercase and interesting wording as an attempt to achieve a certain aesthetic. originally a now unpublished wattpad story. many dates don't particularly line up, and some exceptions are made to the age that they are admitted to hogwarts so that the plot works out. math is hard :/. enjoy.

hermione jean granger malfoy (41)

it was never hermione's plan to have seven children with her secondary school enemy.

at nineteen and fresh out of school, finding a job in a creatures rights office at the ministry, hermione granger, unmarried but engaged, was pregnant. she was but 11 weeks along upon learning she was pregnant with twins and her wedding was a month away. she squeezed into her wedding dress with a daughter and a son occupying her stomach. she was happily married to someone she thought she would hate for the rest of her life, draco malfoy. and his children grew healthy inside of her. on january 12th of 2000, rose alexis and scorpius hyperion malfoy were born. rose was strikingly like her mother but with her father's blue eyes. scorpius was strikingly like his father but with his mother deep brown eyes. they left their lovely apartment to reside in the cute little house of 7842 appletree lane. 

when the loves of her life were not yet one, but ten months old, hermione was thriving at her job supporting magical creatures, and her husbands start as a lawyer was really taking off, she experienced the most devistating moment of her life. she'd seen war and death, but watching and feeling her body bleed out as a child that she didn't even know she was carrying, died. what would've been her little boy became her little angel. and though she knew it would've been too soon to have another, as her children had yet to turn on one, she was still utterly devistated. 

but still so, a month later, hermione was indeed, with a child. however she did not know until may of 2001 when she was already half way or more through her pregnancy, she told everyone. she knew that she wanted her children to be close in age so that they could be close, however, she had anticipated waiting until they were one to try to have another. however, hermione and draco were thrilled to have another addition. whether surprising or not, the happiest to hear the news of a new baby were ginny weasley, who was pregnant with her first, and even more so, narcissa malfoy. narcissa had done her best in the war, after being manipulated by people she trusted, she still did her best to do what was right for her family. and once her husband had been imprisoned and her first grandchildren were born, she did everything she could for them. she spoiled them and read them stories and bought them clothes and toys. but she told hermione that she felt something special about this child. 

on august 19th of 2001, hermione malfoy went into labor. the first to hold her was not her mother or father, but by request of the mother, her grandmother, narcissa malfoy. narcissa saw hermione as the daughter she never had, but now she saw this baby as the daughter she never had. and though she dearly loved her draco, she was excited to have a single little girl to spoil and be her lifetime best friend. and there and then, that is where hermione decided to name her love, narcissa jean malfoy. it paid tribute to both her mother and draco's. sometimes called nj for short, narcissa would live up to her namesake, but grandmother malfoy would always tell her granddaughter she was bolder than the original. 

with rose and scorpius around age three and narcissa only getting closer to two, the malfoy parents had actually taken a break from having children. but before their lovelies got too old, hermione and draco had to make the decision as to whether they wanted more. draco knew that he wanted at least three as he grew up an only child with no siblings and minimal attention from his parents. he wished he had siblings his whole life. hermione, also raised an only child, knew that she wanted a big family of four or five children. it just seemed natural to her that she would have a lot of children with a nice house, a husband that she loved as well as a job she loved. draco agreed that this was completely reasonable. so, the two decided to try for another, hoping for another boy to perhaps make the numbers in the house even. this time though, they wanted to be surprised.

and they were happily surprised with the blessing of a beautiful baby by named rexous hysterio malfoy on july 14th, 2003. his papa, hermione's father, saw resembelence. with fluffy brown hair and blue eyes that he shared with his father and sister rose, who he also heavily resembled. 

and there they went for three years without a baby and hermione and draco really thought they were done.

but when rose and scorpius were six, narcissa was five, and rex was three, hermione was once again, with a child. and she was eight months into her pregnancy. and other than a slight weight gain which she attributed to stress and missing a few periods which she didn't even realize, she felt the same. and it was only when she realized that she had missed one or two that she sat down with her best friend ginny and took the time to realize. ginny had also given birth to her final child, her daughter lily, a bit earlier that year. on december 7th of 2006, an early christmas present, cassidella molly malfoy was born. cassidella would be called cassie, and anyone calling her cassidella would pay. she was also destined to be best friends with lily luna potter. 

and that was it.

or so they thought.

but they were destined for one last oopsie.

except that turned into two oopsies because it was twins again. and they kind of hope for two boys. but they felt no less love whent heir little girls were born on october fifth of 2011. kendall isadora malfoy and calli jade malfoy were opposites from birth. calli had her father's blue eyes and she was the only child to inherit nana granger's black hair. kendall had brown hair and her mothers deep brown eyes. though they didn't look or act alike, they had this push and pull. though they weren't expected, they completed the family. 

and that brings us to present day. but its not really present day. its december 14th of 2022. kendall and calli have come home from their christmas break, of their first years of hogwarts. kendall of slytherin and calli of hufflepuff. they had their own friends and personalities, the whole family did. the younger twins were eleven, cassie was sixteen, rex was nineteen, narcissa was 21, and rose and scorpius were 22.

and rose, the official first born as the was born four minutes before her twin brother scorpius, had just announced that she was pregnant. 


	2. the simple things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose malfoy always appreciated the smaller things in life, and she was similar to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can observe the way that she is appreciated as a bit of a superiority complex. large time jumps.

rose alexis potter, nee malfoy (22)

lovingly called rosie by her mother and my little rose by her father, rose alexis malfoy was the first baby to bless the malfoy parents on january 12th of 2000, followed shortly by her twin brother scorpius. shortly after, around a year, her mother's best friend ginny potter fell pregnant with a baby boy, to be named james sirius potter. 

with 6 younger siblings, the medium sized house on appletree lane was always busy and buzzing. but rose was always ready to help out. when rose was eleven nearly twelve, her baby sister calli's second word (first being dada) was a twisted version of rosie that sounded a lot like wosie. in that previous year, rose had also attended her first year at hogwarts. while her brother was sorted into slytherin, rose was put into gryffindor. there she met her lifetime friendgroup and her two best friends, sheela carson and demi finch-fletchley. they were also in gryffindor with her and they did everything together. on the weekends and free days they would go to hogsmeade and blow rose's weekly allowance on candy. every saturday they'd make muggle food and practicie projection spells until they got the right setting whatever muggle movie they were trying to watch. on holidays and over summer it was a rotation between each of the girls houses. on christmas their families saw each other. at their first school ball they stuck together even with their dates.

most of all, demi and sheela helped rose fend off james. james was one year younger than her. though they were destined to be best friends at birth, rose was a girl next door type of girl. she was pure and sweet. she had two best friends and a multitude of good friends. her grades were good and she never got detention. james was destined to be like his namesake. he got detentions weekly. he was loud. he had three friends, fred weasley II, kaleb wood, and julian creevey. they called themselves some kind of 'new marauders.' they wanted to do their namesakes job. however, as rose resembled both her mother and a certain redhead witch by the name of lily evans, and as james potter was very similar to the original, they clashed. however, over the years, starting when james was in first and rose was in second, they began to tolerate each other. it started with them getting into playful fights and rose smacking the back of james' neck a scolding him when he made stupid decisions. in rose's third and james' second year, it became more. this is when the fights got more hardcore. james' got detention more often and rose would start by scoulding but eventually start yelling. there was blessings and curses to the malfoys and potters being family friends. however, as their parents had disciplined each others children and they had spent the first few years of their life spending summers and free time with the other family. usually at the malfoy's beach house or the potter's backyard. eating muggle snacks as well as bertie botts every flavor beans and stoat sandwicehes. james would sneak a spoon of ginny's secret stash of peanut butter and rose would help him reach because up until they were seven she was taller and then james hit a grow spurt and suddenly he was four inches taller than her. and when james kept growing and rose stopped growing at age eleven, stuck at five feet tall, james was definitely going to be taller at his height of five foot ten. one night, however, in their fifth and sixth years, when the major fighting had finally calmed down, when james stopped taking rose's curl cream (creating an effect that made her look like a younger version of her mother) and stealing her shoes, and when rose had stopped smacking james with a book to the back of the head whenever he spoke too loud and put a binding spell on him whenever he made a decision he didn't like, they were able to come to some common grounds. after a particularly wild quidditch match, the whole of gryffindor was celebrating, well, except for the first and second years who could be found in their dorms either sleeping or gossiping about the match that had just happened. days that there was quidditch were days that you could get away with sleeping in a dorm that wasn't yours. anyways, rose and james found themselves sitting on the ground outside of the raging common room, with butterbeers in hand. it started when james left to ask rose why she had excused herself but rose said she just needed to step out from the craziness. that led to james sitting down on the floor next to her. they had a long conversation that went late past the hours of the party. eventually, in a brief moment of silence between topics, rose, a known lightweight fell right asleep, two empty bottles butterbeer beside her and smeared red and gold stripes on each cheek. her head leaned on james shoulder and james smiled a little. there he dosed off a little too. the two were left alone for a while until mcgonagall did her nightly rounds. there, with the light on the end of her wand, she saw the two sleeping peacefully outside of gryffindor tower. normally, this would be means for warning for them to go back to bed and possible detention, but in them the older woman saw lily and james, and hermione and draco, so she let go. she made sure anyone else new, and after that morning, things were different between the two. 

in rose's seventh and james' sixth year, a year after the previous events trasnpired, the two started dating. they had realized what they wanted. and even with a year in age difference and how they at on epoint couldn't stop fighting with each other, they had support fully from their family, especially the mothers who were glad they were finally sisters, especially ginny, who had never had one. hermione on the other hand, had two older sisters named cecily and hera, they were never especially close, and they didn't inherit the magical blood. 

when rose graduated and james was still at hogwarts it was hard. but they wrote a few letters a week, and every saturday rose would come down to hogsmeade and they would hangout, shop, and just spend time together. rose also got a part time job in diagon alley for a potionmaker as a cashier. this helped raise money, and when james did graduate, the two were able to get an f;at together. rose worked then as a secretary at the ministry, and james got a job as a sport writer, following in his mother's footsteps. they were happy living in their small flat for two years. what would be considered a studio flat, which was enough room for them for a while, the began to grow out of. they were aged nineteen and twenty, and on a warm may evening, james got down on one knee. that is the day the rose agreed to spend the rest of her life with james sirius potter, the once troublesome little brother type of boy, now the love of her life. 

and on christmas eve day the next year, 2021, when they were aged twenty and 21, they vowed to each other that they would be together until the end, and even after that. firewhiskey was flowing, though the lighter weights had butterbeer and the pregnant sheela stuck to water. the night was happy. they got married outside in the sun, and there was lots of music and dancing. though christmas eve day was cold, in the large ballroom with sun shining through the large windows, it was a happy, warm, and fuzzy day. even ron weasley attended. though he hadn't been heard from in a while he came home semi regularly. fleur at one point introduced him to one of her french friends and he decided to move with her where their children attended beauxbatons.

and then, one year later, on christmas, rose had her own present for the family, she was pregnant. overjoyed was her twin brother scorpius, who immediately felt connected to the baby.


	3. rough times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it doesn't make sense sometimes but it is what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont smoke.

scorpius hyperion malfoy (22)

scorpius hyperion malfoy blessed hermione and draco only minutes after rose did. he was strikingly similar to his father, his looks and one day his personality, but his eyes were a deep meaningful brown like his mother's. he would get told this by the portrait of severus snape in the headmasters office one day. only after his death and when he got a portrait in the headmasters office like all the other headmasters, was he able to admit how bright of a student hermione was and her similarities to that of lily potter or even marlene mckinnon. and of course with scorpius' father being snape's godson, he had a bias for draco's son. snape also found that he took a bias for albus severus potter, who not only held his name and his house, but similarities to himself. scorpius also took a liking to al once he was born and though al was several years younger they found themself to be great friends. 

at age eleven in the year 2011, scorpius began attending hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where he was sorted into slytherin, opposite of his twin rose who sat at the gryffindor table in maroon and gold. but scorpius liked where he was placed. over the years slytherin's reputation wasn't so bad and by the time he himself would have kids all the houses would be considered equal. the malfoy boy felt that it would most fit his determination and ambition to get somewhere in life if he was a slytherin. he felt really proud and he felt as though he had made his father proud, following in his footsteps but better, happier, stronger. and there upon his first year scorpius made some good friends. he made his friend group, a group of five. izabel corner, zachary zabini, asia goyle, and synestra carter would go on to make his hogwarts years. 

in his second year he took his time as he sat and watched everyone get sorted. as they got towards the end of the alphabet, scorpius saw a semi familiar face, that of victoire weasley. she was beautiful, her blonde locks were wavy and stopped an inch or two below her shoulders. her eyes were a piercing blue and her skin was fair and shiny, littered with light, reddish brown freckles on her nose. she walked up to the seat and sat down. 'please be slytherin' the boy thought. but the word the hate bellowed out was ravenclaw. it was okay, he would get to know her somehow. but half way through the year when scorpius could only get glimples of her in the hallways and he had almost lost hope, when he went to the library and saw her there. she was reading hogwarts, a history in a darkened corner. "hogwarts, a history, huh. i read it a good couple times when i was a first year, my mother loved it too," is what he said to her. "not just a first year thing, its a beautifully written book. my father is older than my mother, she warned me about older boys like you," were victoires first words to scorpius. though she had a british accent definitely, there was a bit of a french pang to it. and, she had the pointed french nose and a beautiful posture. it reminded scorpius of his great grandmother on his mothers side, though both sides of his family had some french connections. "hey, don't judge a book by it's cover. a heavy reader like yourself should know stuff like that," he said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at a chair. it flew at him and he angled it next to victoire's and sat down. "no spells like that in the library mr. malfoy," said madam pince but he didn't listen. he was persistent in keeping conversation with victoire and he was able to get enough out of her to speak until the library closed. once they left, scorpius said see you soon and victoire said see you never. their love story would not be the same as his sister's.

every friday though, from then on, scorpius would meet victoire in the library. and he would try to keep conversation and she woul dbe reluctant to talk, trying to get work done or read a book. this happened for three years. eventually, after they left scorpius would go out to the balcony to smoke and then he would go to bed, and he knew the habit was bad but life was getting hard. school was hard and his friends were fighting and he was learning more about the past and starting to see himself as a bad person. taking a smoke helped ease it a little because it made him feel more numb. and the day that he brought victoire a pumpkin pasty, her favorite desert, and ask her out. she was in fifth year and he was in sixth. she said no to his face and took a bite of the pumpkin pasty. she smiled as she did it too. but scorpius new that wasn't right, and he kept seeing her every friday in the library. on year later, he asked why she said no. 

"you smoke, you drink more than most people our age. i haven't seen you pick up a book since my first year, you're a year older than me, and having a boyfriend could slow my grades."

though scorp had to admit that all of that was fully reasonable, he didn't want to. and he caught one thing especially. "how do you know i smoke, no one knows but narcissa and izabel, and i know that narcissa is your best friend but she's also mine and my sister and she swore not to tell," he said. "no, nj didn't tell me i wasn't even aware that she knew or that anyone knew. you walk me out and then go the opposite direction that you need to go, towards the balcoy, which is not towards the basement where the slytherin dorms are. you also have a bit of a smoker sound in your voice, and my bed is the unlucky one against the wall and i can see you smoke out my window." was her response. and it was resonable. "ill stop smoking. ill drink less ill read more. give me one shot vicky, just one"

"i saw you! you were in the old spot and everything! and you were smoking with izabel too! are you sleeping with her too?" 

"what that is not what happened! i just gave in and she had a pack. i was a little buzzed. i know i lied to you about not smoking and where i was going, but"

"no, no buts. you lied. this is over'

and that is how scorpius malfoy graduated from hogwarts single. and so did victoire. and she was miserable. and scorpius didn't smoke or drink because he couldn't pick up a cig without thinking of her and he couldn't drink without knowing how dissapointed she would be and how she just wanted him to be happy and healthy. all he would do is curl up and read, the same old books in the corner of his apartment. his favorite being, hogwarts, a history. whenever his mother asked why he was reading it now that he was out of hogwarts and had read it so many times, even though she understood and also did it, she couldn't help but say "it beautifully written."

he was twenty when on a lonely friday night he stepped foot into the library in diagon ally. he wasnt expecting to see a sparkling blonde in the corner. she had her head down reading and taking notes with a quill. she had a shiny diamond engagement ring, and a silver wedding band. she was only nineteen, but it wasn't so abnormal in the wizarding communities to be married around this time. and she was. scorpius quietly pulled up a chair. "whos the lucky guy" he said, seating himself. she jumped. "huh? oh my god scorp i haven't seen you in so long. oh yeah, its my husband. i didn't take his last name or anything and the wedding was small but i liked him a lot. but we are getting a divorce, he cheated. i haven't gotten used to not wearing it and the divorce isn't final yet. so..." she trailed off. she wasn't usually one to talk a lot but she seemed to let her mouth run. 

she noticed that the pang of smokers voice was gone. he never had the buzzed look on his face. he read more, he talked to his mom more. this time she asked him out.

and a year later he didn't want to lose her again like he did the first time. and though they would get into stupid fights over nothing, they always came back to each other at the end of the day. and in june of 2022 they had a beautiful outdoor wedding in a garden with victoire's favorite flowers and other plants all around. it was beautiful and colorful. and soon they were hoping to try for a baby. and then there was the news.

he was going to be an uncle, victoire was going to be an aunt, they were going to be the fun aunt and uncle and spoil the kids, and maybe soon they would have one of their own to dote over. everything around her was a lot to process, but as narcissa malfoy heard the new of her sister being pregnant and her brother's happy marriage, she was able to feel some wondering of what would come.


	4. bolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe narcissa malfoy does have a soft spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suppose you could also call this "my best friend starting dating my brother and i dated our best friend and i was an endless circle."

narcissa jean malfoy -also know as nj or cissy- (21)

narcissa jean malfoy blessed the malfoy family on august 19th of 2001. she was immediately connected to her grandmother, who was the first to hold her and her namesake. but from the day she was born, narcissa malfoy knew that her granddaughter would be bolder. 

on september first when she boarded the train, she was more than prepared. she had all of her things, and just as she did for her sister her mom made sure she had her jumper and her toothpaste and her favorite muggle candy. she sat alone in a compartment, but not for long. victoire weasley, who was a semi familiar face that she'd only seen at the one or two weasley family gatherings that she'd had the privelege of going to. the only reason they were ever included is because ginny and molly loved her. arthur was fine with her presence and most of the brothers liked her or to at least keep conversation with her. the favorite brother was percy, who woul dalso occasionally see hermione for tea or go shopping with her. for some reason they just clicked even though their children and spouses never did. except molly weasley II seemed to be similar to her father and her and hermione got along quite well. hermione was actually her godmother and always bought her the best christmas presents. anyways, back on track.

also in the compartment they were joined by a muggleborn by the name of alyson marqies. she was nice and she brought another muggleborn in too, whose name is daniel carlyle. the four were able to find many talking points and quickly became friends. it was only lucky that they were all sorted into ravenclaw. the three girls, and one boy, were very close. they liked each others company and though they didn't have any clear traditions or specialties as a friend group like rose and her friends, they liked each others company. while her name was narcissa jean malfoy, victoire playfully called her nj and daniel called her cissa. alyson stuck with narcissa. and her grandmother who shared her name lovingly called her cissy or cissy dearest. she shared letters with her grandmother weekly. she also had a deeper connection with victoire, while daniel and alyson clicked a little better. for example, in potions where they would often have partners, victoire and narcissa would go together while alyson and daniel together. and this was true until their seventh year. in ther seventh year, as victoire spent a lot more time with friends from other houses in this sewing club which alyson was also apart of, daniel and narcissa had a lot of time alone. they would stay in the common room late into the night, watching old muggle movies and drinking butterbeer. occasionally they would shoot firewhiskey and play wizard chess too. these were the nights which victoire and alyson had more time together as they were up late sewing or having a sleepover of their own. but soon, these nights would happen without others influence. they would do it just because. because they liked to spend time with each other, because they liked each other. one night near graduation, narcissa wanted more. 

"hey daniel," she said. "yes cissa," was his reply, a bottle of nearly gone butterbeer in his hand and a plate of half eaten cockroach clusters between them. "do you think things have changed between us," narcissa asked. "i mean i do, but in what context are you referencing? as friends or..." daniel trailed off. they both knew the elephant in the room. "like this," she said. and then they kissed, like in a movie. it was soft and narcissa has a hard time believing it was real until this day. "i do think things have changed, but i think that they should change more," daniel said when they pulled apart after what felt like it could've been seconds or minutes or years. "how so," was cissa's question. "be my girlfriend," he asked. 

and in a year they were eighteen. and in a year they were living in a small house on woodborrow road with a dog and two owls. and it was 2019 and they were happy. and they were satisfied with what they had and they wanted it to stay that way. so even at the young age of eighteen, they knew what they wanted, even though it had been a long time coming. and after notifiying narcissa's parents, who completely approved, daniel asked cissa to be his wife. and she said yes.

and at the ripe age of nineteen and the year of 2020, they were married. in the late summer sun into the night, there was lemonade with vodka for their close family and friends. it wasn't attended by more than fifty people and they loved every moment of it. they went on a honeymoon where they trailed switzerland. and later, they would come home, where narcissa would be a maternity nurse at st. mungos and daniel would work for rights of magical creatures, as plants and animals in the magic world were his passiom, coming from a muggleborn family. he would one day teach his children this same curiosity for things. but narcissa and daniel knew that they were not going to be the traditional magical couple and that they were going to spend many years to themselvese enjoying marriage before bringinig children into the world. 

but though narcissa didn't long for a baby of her own, she longed for a niece or nephew. so did daniel, they wanted a baby to spoil and be the cool wine aunt and uncle for without having to take responsibility of. so on christmas of 2022, aged 21, as cissa sat on daniel's lap and drank wine with her husband, hearing the news of a baby made her very happy. and soon enough she would be longing for her own. 

her younger brother rex, however, would be a little more nervous about the situation.


	5. heres to never growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think that avril lavigne would highly appreciate this chapter.

rexous hysterio malfoy -rex- (19)

albus dumbledore once said, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. that is what rex's rather, draco, always reminded him. 

rexous hysterio malfoy blessed the malfoy family, which at the time included hermione, draco, and his three older siblings, rose, scorpius, and narcissa, on july 14th of 2003. though his father absolutely loved his name, from the second he was born his mother couldn't help but find a soft spot for the shorter form, which is rex. this went on to be what he was called his whole life, except for by his father. 

to a certain extent, rex malfoy was afraid of growing old. from the second he stepped onto the hogwarts express, he knew that hogwarts was going to be his home. when he was called for sorting and the hat called out ravenclaw, the same house as his older sister, he knew that ravenclaw would also be his home. the soft blue armchair in the corner of the common room was also his home. he loved it there and could often be found reading. the quidditch pitch became his home. he was a beater, starting in his second year. his family loved quidditch actually, as rose was a seeker and scorpius was a chaser. narcissa wasn't particularly fond of quidditch but she could be found watching a game. many places at hogwarts would be his home. and during seventh year, a girl in his year named dominique weasley, the younger sister of scorpius' girlfriend victoire, caught his eye. 

as he was seventeen and in his last year of hogwarts, he figured it was time to shoot his shot. so soon after he became friends with her he asked her out, and to his slight surprise she said yes. and from then on, the two were a bit wild. 

up late drinking, smoking dope on rainy afternoons on the quidditch pitch, sex in broom cupboards, partying with friends, pulling all nighters for a mix of studying and snogging. he would write to his mom about dominque. the first time he truly noticed her he whispered to his mate, "did you see that one too? the girl with the red hair? isnt she magnificent?" they clicked with each other in a different way than the ways his siblings did. they would get into a screaming match every one or two weeks that would end in sex and they would shoot firewhiskey at five am on a monday just because they were young. they would run in the hallway, racing to their classes, four of which were with each other. they would slip away to the bathroom at matching times to share messages or have a little alone time. they would sneak off campus on occasion to go to a muggle rager or a bar. they would makeout in the corner of the hogs head and do somersaults down the big hill by the black lake. they would sneak into the forbidden forest and pet any animals that looked cute. and when graduation came, it was the most nervous moment that rex had faced in his entire life. 

he wore the cap and gown and took the little boats across the river for his last time just as he had the first time that he had gone to hogwarts. and he teared up a little. and his girlfriend dominique and his best friend franklyn were both by his side but he stil felt sad. he never wanted to grow older. 

but once he and dom blew the little money they had on a run down apartment in knockturn alley that his mother hated visiting and that his father loved exploring, he knew that he didn't have to grow up quite yet, even if hogwarts was still his home, and even if he missed spending summers at his mothers house. 

they were on a tight budget, working together in a potions shop part time. dominique jarred ingredients and rex was a cashier. they would makeout in the back when the shop was empty and they snuck alcohol in. they would take a single smoke a week, in the alley behind the shop. they took polaroids of anything worth remembering. and when they were tired of the old potions shop and the run down alley they blew their money that they had spent a year earning on a large house in the middle of nowhere, where they had quick access to muggle bars and small shops. they would party and rex even got a muggle drivers license, he never wanted to grow older. 

they got four owls, rudy, genevieve, constance, and valley. they would write letter about nothing to send to their families. every wednesday and friday rex would apparate to his job at the ministry. they needed someone to destroy old magical objects and memories, which no one wanted to do so it paid well. in that same time dominique would go and be paid by parents to coach an all girls recreational quidditch team for those ages eight to ten, and girls up to age thirteen in the summer. they cut down their smoking but still enjoyed getting blackout with muggle alcohol, staying in rundown hotels, and having sex in the back of their car. they lived recklessly. some people would consider it a trashy life, even his sister rose thought that it wasn't the best. but his mother and father would come for tea every sunday afternoon as on sunday mornings they were usually hung over or sleeping in, occasionally having morning sex. the afternoons however were reserved for his parents, where rex and dom would get dressed up and set the table in their nice sized, middle of nowhere home. the young couple and the parents would talk for hours. dominique would occasionally go to see her parents and even more occasionally rex would come. they spent any time they weren't being reckless or working, learning french and sitting by the fire. rex had to admit that he was a bit queezy by the thought of getting old and boring, but as he got older he realized he could still have fun. but dom and rex were still a bit too scared for the responsibilities of marriage or children, and when he at the age of nineteen sat down for the family christmas and learned that he would be becoming an uncle, dominique and himself just gave eachother a look and realized that maybe they would have to try and grow up a bit themselves. cassie on the other hand, wished time would speed up a little.


	6. whenever you're ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a life on the traditional side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine you're only goal in life being to please a man. this was not cassie's goal. her goal was to get a rich husband, give her kids a beautiful life, and be a bad ass, and that's what she was.

cassidella molly malfoy -cassie- (16)

hermione malfoy always made sure her children knew the importance of being patient, but sometimes waiting is hard.

on december seventh of 2006, cassidella molly malfoy was born. though cassidella was unexpected, she was incredibly loved from the moment she was born. excited to have another baby was molly weasley, who had done her part in raising her children and their friends and was now excited for more. though she wasn't very fond of draco, she loved hermione and was happy that she was happy. and for all the support that mrs weasley had given hermione over the years, and after already honoring her and draco's mothers, she felt that she should also honor who might as well have been her second mother.

but by the time she could speak, or even comprehend things, she refused to be called cassidella and answer not to della or cassidy, but only cassie. and when cassie was sent up for sorting at hogwarts and they called her as cassidella malfoy, she immediately corrected professor mcgonagall with no shame. she also had wit to her and a striking resemblance to her mother, so the professor just smiled a bit. the hat actually sat on cassie's head for a while, having a conversation that she would never reveal. she was eventually, after what felt like hours but was only a minute or two, sorted into hufflepuff. she was the first of the malfoy children to be sorted into hufflepuff but not the last. she liked where she was sorted though. she thought that hufflepuff had a certain level of peace and maturity to it and she liked that. she was very different from her brother and liked the thought of having a family and responsibilites, a job. in reality, cassie was more prepared to start a family at age eleven than her brother rex would be at age 25. but cassie knew that rushing life was not the way to go. she tried her best to find her chill, but her ultimate goal in life was to be a stay at home mother. and though that may sound incredibly old fashion, she did not want to do it to please a man. she wanted to so it so that she could spend time with her beautiful. future children adn take pride in her household. she learned from the best, molly weasley, who she lovingly called mama weasley. she was like another daughter to molly, even moreso than hermione. it was really. meaningful for them to spend time together. 

cassie didn't let her love for old lady things and mom tendancies get to her and her youth though. she was not one to make time speed up just because she thought it would be better that way. she spent time being her own age too. though lily potter was in gryffindor, they were still best friends. they were actually basically best friends from birth, just as james and rose were frenemies from birth and al and scorp took an immediate fondness to each other even with the age gap. their mothers loved it. and though cassie and lily weren't as inseperable as demi, rose, and sheela, they still spent a lot of time together. though cassie was not as popular as rose was, and she wasn't as bold as narcissa, she still had plenty of friends. she didn't compare herself to her sisters like kendall one day would. she instead took pride in their differences and enjoyed their push and pull. its what made her so likeable to her mellow younger sister, calli, versus kendall's ambition, self pride, and purity that made her so likeable to rose and scorpius. the family was large but they all had a push and pull. it is was made it bareable for those long summers crammed in the house on appletree lane, where they resided. it is this that would help with rose and cassie's parenting skills, with narcissa's thought, with rex's fear of growing up, with kendall's need to be different and calli's need to lay low. it would help scorpius' lonliness and need for his mother. growing up in that house with that family shaped their life. 

and then on. 

lily and cassie were known for their sleepovers. they would sneak to each others dorms. they would go to the room of requirements. they would cram themselves in broom cupboards or old unused classrooms. they were trying to get away with having as many sleepovers as they could, in the most places in the castle. they got a map of the castle from madam pince, the librarian of course, and would mark off a place each time they slept in there. they each hid an overflowing amount of snacks and drinks under their bed. in their fourth year is when they really started to amp it up. butterbeer became a must, as well as cauldron cakes. lily tried to do firewhiskey, but the fourteen year old cassie did not approve and it was too strong for the lightweight that lily was. there was nothing stopping their friendship, truly. 

well, except for arwin krum. yep, arwin KRUM. viktor krum married hufflepuff hannah abbott after they stumbled upon each other in the leaky cauldron. they then spent a long night together and from then on it was history, they birthed two daughters, ariana and regina, and a son, arwin. and since third year, lily and arwin were dating. they were the bubble baths, playing exploding snaps, having dance parties to old records kind of couple. they were the kind of couple that were meant for each other just because. it was clear. every school has that couple every person has that couple. no one that cassie knew had that except for arwin and lily, so she didn't bother them when they were together and she didn't try to take them away from each other. it ended up opening up the ability to perfect cassie's wand knitting and become closer with her other friend, and the younger sister of one of rose's best friends, gemma carson. gemma is the younger sister of rose's best friend sheela, and a fellow hufflepuff as cassie was, so they were able to spend time together in the dorms. though its not as though they didn't sneak lily into the ravenclaw dorms daily, or that the gryffindor students were surprised when they'd see cassie and lily sitting on the ground in the gryffindor common room, chatting away. cassie also did her part to sneak lily into the slytherin dorms, her boyfriend arwin being the slytherin lily was sneaking to, of course. 

and over the years they got good at sneaking, and they got good at having bomb sleepover, and cassie was able to chill a little away from her need to grow up and do something more. 

until one night, when cassie was planning on having lily sleepover at the end of christmas day on christmas break on their sixth year. she had stuffed snacks under her bed that her father would soon ask where they went and her mother would pretend not to know. she had books stacked up, as well as muggle movies that they would sneak down to the basement to watch on the muggle tv that her mother had set up. they were going to pull an all nighter and then sleep the day away and then send lily home for dinner to sleep the night away too. 

it was a flawless plan, and of course the plan would still happen. but when cassie heard the news that her older sister rose was pregnant and that she would be an aunt, she couldn't help but feel that voice in the back of her head that wished she could grow up a bit faster. 

kendall, on the other hand just hoped that the baby was cute.


	7. oh to be young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh to be young, and to feel love's keen sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swallow your pride. 
> 
> "and there she stood, bottles of expensive perfume and guns laid on the ground, an empty bottle of vodka fell from her hand."

kendall isadora malfoy (11)

though kendall and calli were happy little accidents, their parents did not regret their additon to the family. it was on october fifth, 2011. this means that they would turn eleven in 2022 and start hogwarts in 2023, no special case this time. 

kendall was young.

obviously she was young. she did not have a potter family member equivelant to her age. she did not see louis weasley enough to connect with him. she instead made friends with the young muggle boy next door. his name was robert young and he was the same age as kendall. they became close easily and it made their parents friends. the two were truly exact opposites. while kendall was biologically born to a mother and father with six siblings, robert was adopted by two gay men, an only child. and to the average sized house that the malfoys lived in, the young household might as well have been a mansion. 

they played in robert's backyard mainly, that was where they could always be found. it had a pool and a hot tub. there was a playset in the right corner and a large tree good for climbing in the left corner. the patio had a nice table where they often ate snacks. and though as they got older there was less to do in the backyard, kendall still enjoyed going over to robert's.

though she would soon be starting her first year at hogwarts, her mother instructed her not to tell that to a muggle. instead, she said that she was going to a boarding school up north where she would learn everything she needed to know. and it's not as if kendall wouldn't come home for holidays or over summer. and it's not as if hermione and draco couldn't go to the school or kendall couldn't come home if they really needed something. and there were of course letters. not only hermione and draco, but robert could also send as many letters as he wanted. rose, the sibling that kendall clicked with the most, had said that she would send a letter at least once every week or so, even with her job and her husband. 

that was something else kendall did a lot. her and calli would hop into the fireplace and take the floo to their sister rose's house. there, they would do normal sister things like fight and eat food. they would also gossip and kendall and calli would have some great conversations with james, who found the two younger girls very entertaining. seeing the was her sisters got attached to james, it made rose feel warm and fuzzy inside, because it helped her see how they would be with her future children. rose was also the only one of her siblings that would take her to diagon ally for ice cream anytime she wanted. sure scorpius would do it if she begged, narcissa would if she wasn't reading or isolating herself somewhere with victoire or daniel, rex would do it if she'd bang down his door on a monday afternoon, and cassie might if she wasn't with lily or sleeping in until noon. and calli was her own age and eleven year olds walking around in diagon alley with ice cream was generally frowned upon. but rose would do it anytime she asked. if it meant she took an hour off work and then went back and worked an hour late. because rose wanted to be close with her siblings. especially kendall, who she could sometimes see herself in. and if that meant that she stepped away from her work or took some time away from herself, then that was ok. and that was one thing that kendall loved about her older sister. she was so incredibly selfless. 

and kendall strived for that in life, she wanted to help people, it's the ony thing that she wanted. but, when growing up as the second to youngest, only a few minutes older than your twin, in a family of seven children, you strive to be different. you don't want to be like all of them, you want to be bold you want to be better. you want to make a name for youself, not just be another one of the malfoy children. and that would add up in the future. and kendall didn't have to try hard to be unique and still loved, she just didn't realize that. she was very beautiful, she was social and enjoyed talking to people, her favorite breakfast was porridge with blueberries, she was best friends with robert, and she liked to braid peoples hair, and frankly she was good at it. it was just a hobby for her, just like she also enjoyed drawing, which she did a lot with her sister calli. and her and her mother would make croissants whenever the family needed a pick me up, like if hermione and draco had gotten into a fight or draco had to work late, or there was tension between the siblings, or the last thing rex did was a little too wild. and it worked. croissants were like the peacemaker in the large family. 

kendall's grandma of choice was grandmother narcissa, while calli favored nana granger. and she would often visit her with narcissa or by herself, because with no school to go to and the only learning she's doing being simple math and reading as well as a bit of money management that her mother has been teaching her on the weekend, her free time was large. and this led to her parents giving her and calli a bit more freedom because when you're on your sixth and seventh childen which were unplanned twins, you let loose a ittle. 

and that is how kendall slept over at a boys house without her mother before her sixth year, which wasn't usually standard. starting at age eight kendall would sleepover at roberts and vice versa. usually, it was a rule that unless hermione was there they couldn't sleepover until they were either sixteen or in their sixth year. it was a good possibly, and as hermione couldn't control what they did at hogwarts, it was fair enough. because hermione wasn't stupid and she had been a teen at hogwarts once and she knew about the room of requirements, and sneaking into dorms, and broom cupboards, and how to sneak around the staff, and how to throw a party without the staff noticing. 

and those years for kendall were coming closer, her hogwarts years. and that's why for christmas that year kendall and calli had among their other gift gotten hogwarts things such as some nice furry lining for their robes which her mother taught her how to enchant on to them and they each got an owl, where kendall named hers starry and calli named her cherry with it's cherry red eyes. and on top, rose had just revealed she was pregnant. and being the youngest sharing in age with her twin, she was just excited for a baby. calli on the other hand was not.


	8. laying low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's quiet not mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> known for "so i went to the library," hitting people with books, surprising her family, and sneaking to hogsmeade even when she's too young to go.

calli jade malfoy (11)

calli was twin b to her fraternal twin kendall. she was born eight minutes after, on october fifth of 2011, but knowing both of them you would think calli was years older. she was also rather similar to narcissa or even cassie, but perhaps more isolated. she could be found in the library or reading a book elsewhere. she was quiet but had the unwithering ability to stand up for herself. she liked to dance but usuallly only when no one was watching. thats shy she not only had a soft spot for narcissa and her house but her brother in law, narcissa's husband daniel. daniel would pick her up and spin her around, and dance in the malfoy family living room in the house on appletree lane. 

they would play calli's favorite songs and dance, sometimes narcissa would join them or sometimes she would sit and drink tea and just smile and watch. narcissa and daniel were the only two that regularly came home. every wednesday for dinner and every sunday for breakfast they would stop in. hermione had no complaints, she liked to see her children who she loved dearly and with only cassie, kendall, and calli still at home, it was nice to have her other children come around, even if she had tea with rex every sunday or if she and draco would go to scorpius and victoire's place whenever there was a gap in their schedules. but it was just different having them back at home, where hermione and draco have spent so much of their life and where her children have grown up. and calli liked being at home too. she was probably the most reserved of all the children, and perhaps it came with being the youngest in a large family. 

calli also didn't look a lot like her family. she didn't have her mothers brown hair or her fathers blonde hair, but her nana granger's dark almost black hair. it is just what happened. but calli liked it. she liked being set apart from her family without it being loud or obvious. she did not feel a particular need for a large group of friends or even a best friend the way that kendall did. she just wanted a couple friends and a simple life. she had the similar feeling of hope for the future that cassie did but not as much of a need to get older. calli was a simpler person with less to say and less to do. 

she of course was not all a blank sheet of paper. she liked to draw, and often did it with kendall. she liked dance but only in private, so when her mother tried to sign her up for ballet she profusely refused. and though kendall seemed to have more favor towards her mother, calli found more quality time with her father, who she found that she could often confide in. and though draco was often rough around the edges, working at lot and having his softest spots exist for only hermione, he found the sweetest little things with his daughter calli. 

in a very undraco like fashion, he learned how to braid because when calli was younger she liked braids in her hair. in a very undraco like fashion he and calli would sneak down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to make treacle tarts. in a very undraco like fashion he would stay up late reading calli chapter books even when she could read them herself. for some reason, there was this piece of himself that he saw in his youngest daughter. she liked to lay low and be quiet. he saw character development yet so much of the same girl. draco wanted to give his children the right values. sure he was an only child and had planned to have four or five children at most, his seventh and final child was often the light of his eyes. the way to turn the slytherin prince into a soft father. 

though draco changed a lot, and obviously had to have changed a lot to have gotten hermione to fall for him, there was still a lot of the same draco. he was often more closed off. if his children needed to confide in someone, except for calli, they would immediately go to hermione. if they needed a favor they wouldn't ask draco. it's not that they didn't like their father or were worried for his reaction to things, but it's that they knew that their mother would always know what to do and that she would always be a bit more understanding and gentle about it. and perhaps draco also saw a lot of hermione in a calli and that was why he was so fond of that daughter. of course he had four other daughters and two sons as well, and there was also a lot of hermione in rose, though calli's looks didn't match, there was so much of her that was like hermione. her studious personality, the fact that she was very quiet until she had something to say and then she would't stop talking, and the fact that whenevr draco did something wrong, made a mistake as all parents do, calli was able to understand and forgive. obviously draco had to be forgiven a lot by hermione for them to even become civil with each other. he apologized for the way that he was brought up, for the way he ignorantly treated her and her friends, for the way he was clouded by stupidity and the need to be liked that he didn't feel at home from his father, who was his biggest idol in life. and he had to explain that the reason he was the way he was was all for his family. 

and one day he fully broke down and that is the night that hermione saw the human in him. and though sometimes draco seemed distant, calli always saw the human in him. he was just their dad, he didn't have a good dad to look up to for help, and he did his best. just their dad. 

when calli heard the news that rose was pregnant she just had an oh great, another fucking child moment. but she let go of the fact that she wasn't overly thrilled to see another child around because she saw how soft it had made her father to here the words "im pregnant" come from rose's mouth. 

he was just their father. but now he was going to be granddad too. 

he had preassembled that he wanted to be called granddad.


	9. a long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say something i'm giving up on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be the one if you want me to.
> 
> "i call bullshit."

draco lucius malfoy (41)

it took a long time for draco to get to where he was. in his rather happy and peaceful state in a family home, a large happy family. not a distant family with a deadbeat abusive father who brainwashed him into thinking that it was ok to put others down for what they couldn't help. who thought that he was superior. who thought that it was ok to physically abuse his son and verbally abuse both him and his mother.

lucius only tried to hit narcissa once. he learned the hard way that he would not be doing it again, but of course it meant that he took it out more on his song. 

draco had one particularly strong memory. 

he used to tell his father everything until his father began to use it against him. 

in the summer before second her lucius clasped his large dry hand around draco's frail wrist. draco never did eat enough until he married hermione. at first draco didn't know where his father was dragging him to or why. "draco dear, i head the potter kid, his blood traiter friend, and the awful mudblood they stick around are going to flourish and blots. stand at the top and watch for them. when they come down insult them. maybe slip in the word mudblood. mention the dark lord but not by his name, he who shall not be named would do. ill be behind you. when you're done we'll leave. if you don't do exactly as i say you will be punished at home, worse than usual."

and so draco did as he was told. and he felt horrible about every second of it. and draco's father knew it wasn't sincere, so when he got home he was whipped. not in the kinky way. in the worst way possible. draco would get rope burns, bruises, and cuts. it wasn't okay. but draco thought it was. until sixth year he knew something had to change. when his father held him down and the dark mark was placed onto his skin. 

and draco vowed to never be like his father. he vowed to genuinely love his children and their mother. of course he thought that the mother would be a nice slytherin in his year who'd he'd relate to after the war and fall in love with. but no. after a blowout fight in the library with hermione and harry potter himself as well as ronald weasley he didn't even care about it. after that after the war after they attempted to finish their last year of hogwarts hermione and draco would fight and fight. but draco knew he was in the wrong so it went from fighting back to apologizing. and finally draco broke and in front of hermione he melted away. he cried. that day weasley and potter weren't there. it was just hermione and draco. after he had accidentally ran into ron and ron had brought up something from the past, draco tried to defend himself but only for a second. harry and ron left while hermione tried to get mad at him. but she had barely gotten a few sentences out when he began to bawl. no, it started with a couple tears, and then real crying, and then bawling. and there hermione saw and innocent boy who had been so hurt. and once seeing all of draco's scars mentally and physically and once she listened to all of his apologies she was ready to forgive. and soon after they started to regularly talk. 

and hermione fell before draco.

but draco fell harder.

and after learning more about draco's story harry was able to be ok with it and try to start over with malfoy now that he was able to think for himself wihtout fear of his family's life or hurt from his father or aunt bellatrix. 

ron didn't like it. ron wouldn't hang out with them if draco was around, and once they graduated ron immediately moved in with a french woman whom fleur had introduced him to. he still only talks to hermione if draco and the kids aren't around and talks to harry when he around draco. any family functions that would include the whole malfoy family he wouldn't attend.

and it hurt draco a little bit. but he didn't let it show and by the time he had seven kids he didn't even care anymore. 

first was rose and scorpius. hermione picked the names if they were two girls. rose and diana. draco picked for two boys, scorpius and zachary. and when they found out it was a boy and a girl they compromised on rose and scorpius, which worked out because blaise zabini ended up naming his son zachary. 

anyways, draco didn't plan on being a father so soon but when he was he loved it. one of draco's few mushy spots in his heart were for babies. it was rare that he would melt down and let his walls down to truly enjoy something other than hermione and quidditch, but babies made his heart melt. and it was the sweetest thing and part of the reason hermione loved him. 

next there was narcissa. narcissa was named after his mother and he was so glad that hermione had decided to honor his mother in such a way. his mother had been abused, manipulated, and turned every wrong direction and she took it to protect draco, who was her son and her family. the children new her as grandmother narcissa but in his head she was so much more and hermione knew that. and that was the birth of the little girl who would go by cissa, cissy, and nj. who would take often trips to grandmother narcissa's house with her father to see a house that was open and full of flower vases, and freshly made cookies because she got rid of the house elves, feeling bad for them and knowing that she could do it herself. grandmother narcissa and draco and the young narcissa would drink tea and eat biscuits and when narcissa was young her feet would dang in the air as she leaned forward in the air to talk to her grandmother. it was one of draco's happy times, and he would one day also do this with calli and his mother in law who he would get the opportunity to know better. 

and then there was rex, his little man. rex was a wild child from the beginning. climbing tree and running in the streets. fightning scorpius over nothing. it was amusing to draco to see his son this way. when he was around two or three draco would hold him over his head and zoom like a helicoptor. some of draco's favorite memories with a young rex. 

after that was cassie. cassie and her father didn't have the same bond that she had with her mother. she was just that kind of girl. but the moments that she did have with her father were always good. particularly when they visited a muggle amusement park and draco held onto cassie while they went on a roller coaster. 

afterwards was kendall and calli. kendall would go with hermione to see grandmother narcissa so that she could spoil kendall who loved jewellery and so hermione could have some mother in law time. and therefore draco would have to do the same by taking calli to see nana granger, who was hermione's mother jean. though jean wasn't magical she and draco did have some pretty solid conversation points and it ended up being good for the whole family, especially calli who loved seeing nana granger more than anything even though she was a lit more vanilla of an old lady as opposed to narcissa who is the kind of woman you would see in the muggle movie momma mia, or so as hermione said. 

and that is what led draco to this point. he fell for hermione. they had those seven kids. though not all were planned he loved them all and cherished these memories that were made with them far unlike his father. so when draco learned that the first baby he raised, joint with scorpius of course, was having a baby herself, it was a turning point in his life once again.

granddad draco.

grandma hermione. 

rose and james once just children of a second generation, now to be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that, my friends, is on daddy issues.


	10. a miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> use protection.

lola anastasia potter (0)

june second of 2023. 

one push.

two push.

three push, four. just a little more. 

and there she was. 

lola. that was what james said when she came out. lola, her name is lola. 

and that is how rose and james because, rose, james, and lola. 

that is how the couple became parents and their parents became grandparents. that is how she brought something more to this world. 

after everyone was checked up on adn given time to clean, rose sat with her newborn daughter. they were able to get a couple good pictures. draco held his first grandchild close and dear, the sight was beauitful. the whole family got to hold the baby really. 

but there was someone who felt different when they held the baby. hermione. she remembered when she herself had given birth to rose, and then scorpius. it felt like only yesterday. 

january twelfth of 2000. 

push push push.

push push push. 

push push push. 

she knew that the circulation of draco's hand was being cut off a little, and she knew that the circulation of her mother's hand was being cut off a little. but she insisted onholding both of their hands as she gave birth. 

"theres baby a, here we come"

"head,"

"you got the hardest part over mama we got the shoulders,"

"and here it is, it's a gir!"

and they only had a second to bask in the feeling of their baby because soon the need to push took over her body agian, this time greater. 

push push push.

push push push.

push push push.

she could do this even if she was cutting off her loved ones circulation for a second time in. a row it was okay, because they weren't the ones giving birth here and she was going to push and squeeze as much as she needed. 

head, 

shoulders, 

legs,

baby. 

"baby b is a boy!"

and then she was done. the easy part was over. now she had to raise them, she had to mother. she had to breastfeed two at once. keep two happy at once, and keep in mind this all started when she was twenty, barely out of her teens. 

and she had two kids.

and a husband which is basically a third but then again draco is very self sufficient. 

rose wouldn't be able to say the same about james who did rely on her a little too much. but what can he say he was madly in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all started in the house on appletree lane now didn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mother knows best*

the potter family home, 3242 maplelake way, godric's hollow

rose, james, lola

3:34 am, september 2023

rose alexis potter was on the brink of insanity. she had but only thirty minutes of sleep that night and james had gotten mabe a hour at most. lola had recently started daycare so that rose and james could both work. but it was miserable, because lola wasn't sleeping very much. but this night, she refused to sleep at all. she would cry and cry, only stopping occasionally if her father bounced her or if her mother fed her. they tried to see if it was just for attention and tried to let her sit in her crib and cry it out, but the four month old just wouldn't stop. pacifiers, diaper changes, and she didn't know what to do. 

but if after growing that baby for nine months herself and then giving birth to her rose new one thing. her grandma ginny was basically her security blanket and she loved her more than anything, for whatever reason. and so, as a last resort, rose strapped the baby to herself and held her close, as james stepped drowsily into the fire with her and they took the floo system to james parent's house, which was on the other side of godric's hollow. 

once they were in the fireplace they stepped out and walked up to harry and ginny's door. 

knock knock knock.

knock knock knock.

and suddenly there was ginny, red hair in a messy bun, slightly worn out face but still youthful as ever, not as if hermione and draco and harry and ginny were old grandparents, really only in their early forties. harry had obviously slept throught the sounds, as though he was a light sleeper through his youth and teenage years, he was now safe from danger and had ginny by his side, he became used to sleeping deeply and peacefully.

and then ginny saw, lola, tearing up in the baby bjorn that her mother wore. almost ready to start screaming again. "oh dear, sleepless night," she asked.

"really mom, this was our last resort, but we haven't gotten an hour of sleep tonight and she loves you," was what james explained to his mother. "ah, i had a lot of those with al, he would cry until i rocked him to sleep and if i laid him down alone he would know."

and so ginny helped rose get lola out of the bjorn and closed the door behind her, heading to the living room. "i can't thank you enough, i really don't know how my mother did it with seven children," rose said. "its really not an issue rosie dear, and i honestly couldn't tell you, your mother has much willpower, with two sets of twins too. remember to appreciate her," was what ginny told her daughter in law. "of course ginny, thank you so much again," rose repeated herself. and that is when ginny dismissed them, so they went home and slept.

ginny rocked lola to sleep and then laid her down and went back to sleep herself. lily would then play with her in the morning and the potters would take care of lola that day. 

the malfoy family home, 7842 appletree lane, barnton

hermione, draco, rose, scorpius

4:00 am, april 2000

draco and hermione simply hadn't slept. two. two babies that refused to sleep. a baby boy that refused to let go of his mother, scorpius, and a baby girl who refused to let go of her father, rose. if they let go they didn't stop crying. they also both constantly wanted to be fed, and food was something hermione could provide. and though they had pumped breast milk, scorpius refused to take the bottle. lucky, rose would take the bottle, but she would only take it when her mother was feeding it to her, which was also the only time that she would let her father stop holding her. 

they tried to let them cry it out they tried everything. but they wouldn't leave them alone. but hermione and drao didn't want to bother anyone for help, they wanted to do it themselves. this is something that their children wouldn't do. they would learn to get help whenever they needed it, and hermione would learn this by her fourth child, but with her first three it was a lot harder. 

only did the babies finally agree to be put down for bed at six a.m. hermione made draco a large cup of coffee, extra strong, and he went off to work. hermione didn't have to work until noon, as it was a friday, and she worked half days on. so she slept all morning while her babies also did, and then she took them to narcissa around 11:30, where she enjoyed a strong cup of coffee and then headed to work herself. 

the two nights that we have observed are very different, though also very similar. rose learned from her mother, and she would base the situations that she had in her own home off of similar situations that hermione experienced. she's not a stupid girl, and she would go on to lead her family well. and it would shape who she became as she was older.


	12. fight and we make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not as though we can just fight forever now can we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rule 1: never go to bed angry.

july third of 2024

rose and james potter

rose never thought that she would be the type of girl to fight with her husband. she thought that anything that happened would be small and easily forgiven and forgotten. but with a child and finances to deal with it just wasn't the same, and she got into large fight with james one day. and of couse automatic response was to go to her mothers house, because where else would she go in a time like this. 

hermione consoled her daughter. they drank tea and talked about her and draco's first fight. rose looked down at her shiny gold wedding ring. when she went back home she apologized and it made rose feel a lot better after speaking to her mother about it. 

scorpius and victoire malfoy

scorpius and victoire giggled as they slow danced in their living room. as the song sped up a bit, scorpius picked up victoire and spun her around, a move he had done on their wedding day. suddenly, the mood had changed. victoire began to cry as they danced. "sweetheart what's wrong," he asked as he picked up his wand and stopped it with a flick of his wand. "this is going to work out right? we're going to have children and be happy," victoire asked. memories of her wedding were flashing in her eyes. "yes, yes of course," he said assuring her. they had a talk that night about their lives and victoire fell asleep in his arms, just like they were fifteen and sixteen again. 

narcissa malfoy-carlyle and daniel carlyle

they got into little small fights. but never big fights. ever. they got along well because they were best friends. they had a couple small arguments today, but it was made up. they were decorating their house. they had been married for a while now, and they were enjoying the marriage too. lola was almost one, they loved their niece greatly, and narcissa figured it was finally time to have the talk. 

and though you would think that it was narcissa starting that talk, it was actuall daniel. 

"hey cissa can we talk about something," he asked. "yes, of course," was her response. she smiled at him and they sat down on their living room sofa. "i think we should start trying for a baby now. it would be a good age away from lola and they could be friends. it would bring another grandchild to your parents, and recently i've just been longing for one," daniel said. narcissa let out a great sigh and smiled. "i'm so glad that you bring that up, i've been feeling the same way. i'll book a st. mungos visit for today or tomorrow and then we can start trying." narcissa stated with a smile. the couple kissed. more to come. 

rex malfoy and dominique weasley

a fight. not a fight. a screaming match. a screaming match that led to rough makeup sex, as their fights usually did. thought fights didn't happen for narcissa and daniel and were uncommon for rose and james, rex and dom fought often, but it fueled their relationship a little. it kept things passionate, and real. it added tension and it brought up the very real troubles of the wizarding world. because though it was so much better it really wasn't perfect yet. and after that sex, they sat on the balcony. they didn't smoke often, but when they did it was a peaceful thing. so they sat, partially naked on their balcony sharing a cigarette and a bottle of bourbon. it was their thing. it was. a soft moment for them.

"we will get married some day right? i mean obviously not anytime soon i love our life now, but one day," dominique asked. 

"yes of course, you're the love of my life," was rex's reply.

knowing this couple we can only assume what happened next. 

cassie malfoy

cassie truly truly truly wasn't sure that she had a soulmate. the closest thing to her was lily, but lily had a boyfriend and lily was only her best friend, and couldn't fill the whole in her life that longed for a different kind of love. i mean albus had always striked her nicely, but was two years older and her best friends brother. louis weasley also did, but the whole malfoy family didn't exist just to marry off the weasleys. and it wouldn't be sad for cassie if her older siblings hadn't found the perfect people for them and if her twelve year old sister kendall hadn't basically found hers in robert, the boy next door. and cassie wasn't going to let that get in her way, even though her teenage heart ached a bit, she was but seventeen years old. however, this year she would be eighteen and graduating hogwarts, and she didn't know how she felt about it. as all of her other siblings had met their loves at hogwarts or at the house next door. she was sure htough that she'd be able to find someone elsewhere, she just didn't know where, as it was basically normal to meet your partner for life at hogwarts and basically marry your secondary school sweetheart. 

little did she know that what she wanted and needed was right around the corner, and eight years older than her. 

kendall malfoy

kendall had just come home from seeing robert. twelve years old and shining. she loved her life the way it was. she was sorted into slytherin, which she was happy about. it was the same house as scorp and the same house as her father it made her happy and it made her feel full to know that she was fulfilling something for her family. and by now, slytherin's reputation was just as good and neutral as the other houses. she mad a best friend at hogwarts named amelia zabini, who's father was once a friend of her own, and who's mother was the surprising lavender brown, who survived her little accident over time and lived to tell the tale, falling for blaise zabini and having a son and daughter. though amelia was in ravenclaw, they found a way around seemingly every school rule so that they could always be together. the hardest part, however, was leaving robert. they had to say that she was going to an all girls boarding school up north in order not to break the statue of secrecy. it was the hardest part of going to hogwarts even though she loved it there. she just saw it as more of a school and less of a home than most others. 

calli malfoy

calli found herself in hufflepuff. she liked it there, where a pureblood named reina dawn become close to her. they were not best best frineds, but they could be found reading in the library or playing wizard chess in the courtyard. she liked her life and the way that it was going. she wasn't focused on love or friendship, but grades, family, and the simple things in life. she also enjoyed baking. 

*victoire was the first weasley not to be in gryffindor, rose was the first malfoy not to be in slytherin. dominique fit all the exact criteria for both gryffindor and slytherin, but the sorting hat insisted it was making the right decision when placing her in ravenclaw, saying she was reckless, curious, and offbeat. very similar for rex, perhaps why theyre so perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rule 2: never forget why you love someone.


	13. family friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has suddenly hit me that cassie and teddy are distantly related and that they cannot be a couple because i do not support incest

the malfoy household

7842 appletree lane

"cassie! cassie come one! mum said we're going to see someone called teddy lupin and then someone called emily thomas-finnigan! do you know them?" kendall yelled

cassie came running down the stairs "yes of course i do, why else would we be going to see them. teddy is the son of a teacher of mum's whom they looked up to greatly. emily is a daughter of their friends dean thomas and seamus finnigan, they adopted her right after the war. we haven't seen either in a while, but you were a toddler the last time you went. i was probably ten at most the last time i went. mum usually goes alone or with harry, just like she always goes to see percy, audrey, molly, and lucy alone. i think you'll like teddy and emily, but probably emily more. we're seeing teddy at his flat first so you'll just have to hang in there." 

kendall sighed but calli smiled. despite the fact that she wasn't the most social, she enjoyed getting to know new people. 

and so hermione, draco, cassie, kendall, and calli stepped into the floo, a bit crammed as it was and probably not the safest way to travel but a better idea than side apparition. 

and in a moment they were there. it was a nicely sized flat and there stood a certain teddy lupin, 26 years old to cassie's seventeen going on eighteen. there was a lot fo conversation between hermione, draco, and teddy of course and lots of curious questions and outright statements from twelve year old kendall and calli, cassie and teddy seemed to click well too. kind of like a business partners in a way. the malfoy family had an easy conversation flow with teddy. he had a very solid well paying job at the ministry but was waiting to get a house for when he had someone to share it with. he wanted a large family of children because being an only child with no parents except for being partially raised by the potters and partially raised by his great aunt narcissa black malfoy, and then mostly by andromeda tonks. and though he had lived with the potters part time, the malfoy children never got to know him very well. 

it was then time to go to the thomas-finnigans. 

when they stepped out of the fireplace, dean, seamus, and emily were all sitting in the living room drinking tea, a hot teapot on the coffee table and five teacups next to it. "about time you lot showed up, we had to dig into the extra stash of teacups just to get enough for you and three of your kids," seamus said with a smile and a little laugh. draco smirked and rolled his eyes and hermione giggled a bit. "sorry, sorry, we got distracted talking to teddy and the twins had a lot of questions for him," hermione said. "so, do you have a boyfriendddd," dean said with a smile to the twins as the family sat down. "oh yes, kendall's in loooove with the boy next door, robert young," calli said smiling and cassie laughed. "you're really exposing all your siblings today aren't you calli," emily said with a smile. "you can't tell me calli doesn't have a crush," dean said to the family. "oh she really doesn't. she told me herself, "mum i'm focusing on school and making friends and baking with dad. i will not be coming home with a boyfriend like these goons,'" she said and they all laughed because calli's independant attitude is the kind we all wish we could adopt, however it was a bit premature as she would soon meet the love of her life. "oh on the topic emily's boyfriend is delightful," seamus said. "oh dear, i think he and dad may be closer friends than he is close to me as my boyfriend. somehow daddy seamus has more in common with scotty than i do but at the end of the day it works really well," emily said with a smile, as if talking about her boyfriend brought up her whole mood, which it probably did. 

"i genuinely think seamus would be more upset if scotty and emily broke up than if i ran away with a french burlesque dancer," dean said and they laughed, but it was probably somewhat true. and they continued to talk and closer to the evening scotty came over for dinner and the malfoy family went home.


	14. beginnings and endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man this one probably didn't even need to be deleted

september first of 2024

cassie, kendall, calli, platform 9 and 3/4

cassie found it hard to believe that this year was the first and last time that she would board the train in september without the intent of doing the same the next year. you'd think that at a boarding school you would constantly miss your family, but they have opportunities to see them at hogsmeade some weekends, as well as writing letters and spending holiday breaks with them. and hogwarts kind of becomes a second home, or for some people a first home. well except for calli, whom at the end of the day felt it would always just be school.

it was only kendall and calli's second year. sometimes it was weird to think of how much younger they were, in comparison to their older siblings. when rose, who now had a husband and a daughter, thought about her second year, it felt like centuries ago. her second year was careless, she spent all her time with demi and sheela, her best friends. not that she didn't do that anymore. 

rose, james, lola potter, 3242 maplelake way

"and what would we name her" rose potter

"ariella" james potter

"no persephone" rose potter

"and for a boy" james potter

"jacob." 

and that is how rose and james decided what they would be naming their next child, even though rose wasn't pregnant and they weren't planning on another for a couple more years. even though they wanted a large family, as rose had obviously grew up in one and loved it and james had two siblings but wanted another brother or sister for some unknown reason, they wanted to wait and enjoy each child before having another. and the chance of rose becoming pregnant with twins since it ran in her mother's family were high. obviously hermione had two sets of twins, and then hermione had two older sister who were twins named sesily and monika, though they didn't see them often. 

and anyways so, rose and james were always playing with lola and planning their future like they were 17.

narcissa malfoy-carlyle and daniel carlyle, 9761 jingle road

while daniel was at work, narcissa and her best friend and sister in law victoire went to st. mungos so that she could have her cycle and fertility checked and just to make sure that she was in tip top shape to carry and have a baby.

when narcissa got home daniel was already home. "you're home early," cissa said with a smile. "i couldn't wait to hear about the appointment and didn't have any work left to do so i checked out, what were the results of the appointment," daniel asked. "she checked me up. i'm completely healthy and in good shape, but we shouldn't try for a baby," narcissa said looking down. "what, why baby," daniel asked, his spirits had considerably and obviously dropped. narcissa looked up and smiled, tears in her eyes. "oh danny, remeber how i started working out more. turns out it wasn't just weight gain. i'm pregnant baby, and its twins," she said, her smile getting wider. daniel's eyes went wide and a large smile spread across his face. "you're serious," he asked. "so serious," was her response. he jumped up and pulled her up, grabbing her and spinning her around in their living room. "i'm going to be a daddy," he said smiling and looking into her eyes. "yes, yes you are daniel. we're going to be parents," narcissa replied with a big smile. they kissed in the moment, and it was such a good one for them. 

"but cissa wait, earlier, did you say twins," daniel asked. 

"twins."

rex malfoy and dominique weasley, middle of know-where fields

their jobs were making them feel more adult. their lives, finances, meetings, seeing people younger than them, them getting older, were really making them feel adult.

but in the inside they were still kids. they were 21. maybe they aren't kids in other peoples eyes and maybe legally they were adults, but they still had so much life left to live. they still went out and partied. they still drank and occasionally smoked cigs or dope. they still made lean when and cleared their sinuses with hot sauce when they were sick instead of actually resting. they weren't like their siblings. they were in no way looking to get married or have children when they could still be enjoying their youth. so that's what they did. some would say they were reckless or bad influences, but until they were thirty, they were partying, drinking, making the exact right amount of money to have the good life that they want. once they were thirty they could get married and then they would enjoy their marriage and then they would have children. but you've heard the phrase roaring 20's, well they were living it. 

and that brings us to

draco and hermione, 7842 appletree lane

when they were alone in their house it felt oddly strange and quiet. with no children and an empty house that had once housed nine people at once it was strange. it was like there was nothing to do. well, i guess there is some things that are better to do without the children around.

*insert smirk*


	15. only human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucas wooddddd

though they had a magical ability, their emotions, their bodies, their basic skills and instincts, are just human. 

even people at wizarding schools get homesick. i mean, they are boarding. they don't have their parents around except for on occasional hogsmeade weekends and over breaks. though it was fun and it was some of the best magical learning that was offered, as of wizarding schools in an area. so it was the best option. there was home school and maybe some occasional wizarding schooling places and early child education at the ministry. it really was the most important option to go with. and it was still fun, they often saw their friends, and they had contact with their families. there were also opportunities for parents to come to quidditch matches. it was nice. there wasn't a weekly boarding option at hogwarts, but that didn't stop some overprotective parents from seeing their children every weekend. some children found boarding easier than otheres, especially at age 11 there were some children that didn't take it as well. during people's fifth years, there was often an inflation of foreign students and students whose parents had chose to wait to send them to hogwrts until they're older. it made it hard for the staff who had to take a seperate time to sort new students, but it always worked out. 

and then, there was calli. 

calli was not like kendall, who wrote to rose everyday and mum and dad three to four times a week. they liked it, but it was a little crazy. kendall would ask to see people on weekends who would have to make the trip up to hogsmeade but it wasn't too bad. calli rarely wrote home. unless someone wrote to her and she wrote back, she found no reason to write to her family unless she needed something. her family was actually quite proud though they did find themselves missing her more. on exeat weekends, calli would go home but it didn't effect her too much. kendall was more reluctant to leave in fear of becoming too attached to being at home. but every exeat weekend she still left and got a bit too stuck on being home and quite a bit sad to go back. but perhaps its because kendall saw hogwarts at a second home where her friends were and a place to be safe away from her first home where she would always be truly at home. calli saw hogwarts and the boarding as just what it was, school. 

cassie now took more advantage of exeat weekends and hogsmeade weekends and writing letters, because as her eighteenth birthday came and passed, she began talking to lucas wood more and more. he grew up in a large family, the same size as hers, he was really sweet to her, and he was good in school as well as a nice a fairly popular person. he wanted to have a large job in business, which was perfect for her stay at home mom persona. 

narcissa malfoy-carlyle and daniel carlyle, 9761 jingle road

of course, narcissa was only becoming more pregnant as time passed, and carrying the life of two little boys, though not rocket science, was hard work. she was still going to work, nursing was now her life long career, she decided. a pregnant nurse in the er was a lot of work. but she was happy with what she was doing and between her and daniel's jobs they were making enough to have a good family and have a happy life with their baby boys. daniel, who you'd think would be feeling the nerves and stress of becoming a father, wasn't. he instead was having a jolly old time, looking at baby clothes and talking to narcissa's belly. he was more in love than ever and it was all that any girl could dreams of. meanwhile, their niece, lola potter, was only getting bigger. 

rose, james, and lola potter, 3243 maplelake way, godrics hollow

lola was giggling and laughing. she was one year old, but time was flying and talk of a second baby in the household was stirring. but collectively, they decided to wait until lola was two, after input from hermione, that though she had two babies at once, not waiting to have anther, though not a regret, was very hard, and that she recommends waiting until the original is two or older to make a sequel. 

scorpius and victoire malfoy, 9126 corntown street

baby buzz was alive in the minds of the twenty four and twenty three year old's minds too. and though they had been trying since their wedding night, knowing that it took a while so that they could let them have the time that they needed to conceive. but they had been married for two years, since they were 21 and 22, and they'd had no luck. after visiting a doctor, they learned that victoire wouldn't be able to conceive naturally, as scorpius' swimmers were a little too slow and victoire's baby carrier prevented the swimmers from getting there. so, they learned of a common muggle procedure called ivf where they would place the sperm directly in the eggs. and they places multiple so that they were more likely to survive. in this case, they place five inside of victoire, hoping at least one or two would service the whole pregnancy. they decided to keep it a secret, but victoire was indeed pregnant, but they were waiting to tell until they knew how many babies would survive. 

rex malfoy and dominique weasley, 6444 middle of know-where fields

there was absolutely no baby buzz in their house hold. they were still a bit reckless. they were still drinking, they were still not working full weeks, and they were still living their young life to the fullest. so, instead of continuing to smoke they would do something more romantic like take a bath together or go to club. and though clubbing may not seem romantic to you, dancing under the dim flashing lights, stay close to each other, drinking until they knew they wouldn't remember, having sex, and falling asleep in each other's arms. it was a good memory, or at least what they did remember, and what they had polaroids of, which is what they also loved to do. they loved each other, their jobs, taking polaroids, and living their life to the fullest as possible, seeing hermione and draco every week, going on long afternoon walks, getting drunk, running around free, and laying outside looking at the sky. sitting naked on their balcony, drinking a glass of wine, and eating a nice dinner together. getting in screaming matches just to fall asleep in each other's arms the same nights. pulling all nighters either to have fun or do work. it's what they liked. and their life was perfect for them, even though they weren't married with children, or even engaged. they didn't do what was normal, especially in the wizarding world. instead, they took it slow.


	16. babies, hearts, cupid's arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucas and cassie step it up, and people are having babiesss

kendall and calli graduating their second year wasn't abnormal, or special. it was as always, every hogwarts student went on from their second to third year. however, it wasn't the same for cassie. cassie was graduating. and sure, sure everyone graduated from hogwarts, well almost everyone, but that didn't make it any less special. she wore her black robe, the last time she would wear at hogwarts and one of the last of this type of outfit she would wear. and as she went up and got her diploma she smiled. she was proud. she was proud that she made it out and she was proud with her academic achievements. and she was happy to. she was happy to be done, and happy to move on in life, and happy to be eighteen. she was just happy. and it made her even happier, that beside her whole family, hermione, draco, kendall, calli, rose, james, lola, scorpius, victoire, daniel, narcissa with her future nephews, rex, dominique, all in a row, and then, there was lucas' family. katie and oliver, kendra, kaleb, kathryn, jada, jackson, and ella-grace, and then lucas was of course graduating with her. he was dressed rather nice, and had already turned 18. their age didn't seem to stop them from getting very close to each other and feeling a connection someone older and more emotionally mature than them. after cassie crossed on the boats, away from the castle, where she had once rode to the castle, there her family was waiting agiain, where once she had been hugged and congratulated by her family, she spoke to lucas. with a smile on both of their faces, lucas said "hey cassidella, so proud of you," smile getting wider. cassie refused to be called cassidella, by her mother by her grandmother by anyone. the last person who called her cassidella was in her first year when rex was in his fourth or fifth year, he made a joke about his little sister and then called her cassidella and ruffled her hair. needless to say he ended up in the hospital wing. but cassie liked the way her full name rolled off lucas' tongue, so every time he said it she let it slide and it actually made her a little happier. "thanks old lukey, i appreciate the support," cassie stated and they both began to laugh. and then out of no where there was a beautiful bouquet of daisies in lucas' hands that he looked down at. "so cassie, we talk a lot. i visited you, we clicked from the day we met and you were old enough to have a conversation with me. i know that we've only been close since this year, but i really like you, and our families love each other, and i was just hoping that you'd do me the honor of being my girlfriend," lucas said, finally looking up and smiling at cassie. "yes, i'd love to be yours and only yours," cassie said with a little giggle. she was happy, it was a good moment and one she would remember once her own children graduated. all seven of them. did i say seven?

lola potter had officially made it to age two. and her family made it known and obvious how appreciated she was. the whole family had also all made it to 2025. after a check up, it had been made obvious that two girls and one boy had survived inside victoires stomach. and though they were excited as ever, they were prepared for only one to survive, and in their nice but only average sized ranch, they decided that their babies would share a room. they painted the nursery yellow, and placed three cribs, one on each wall, except the wall that had the door and the closet. they also put a changing table that was already full of diapers. they knew what they would name their bundles of joy and exactly when they were due. it was exciting. it was something that for a little while they weren't sure that they'd have. 

and then, there was narcissa, she was getting closer and closer to popping, her babies due any day now, and they loved what they were doing. though they didn't have names picked out and the exact due date and whether or not she'd be induced or have a c-section was still up for debate and they were barely prepared, they still prepared the two different nurseries and loved the moments. 

rex and dom were still living their best lives.


	17. wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be honest this chapter is more for me the author than for you the reader but if you'd care to glance over who has what wand, here they are.

-a break from the plot where we describe each characters wands-

the wand choses the wizard.

hermione granger malfoy - 10 3/4 inches, vine wood, dragon heartstring

draco malfoy - 10 inches, hawthorn wood, unicorn hair, reasonably springy

rose potter (once malfoy) - 10 1/2 inches, ash wood, veela hair core (special made), supple

scorpius malfoy - 11 inches, hawthorn wood, dragon heartstring, pliant

narcissa malfoy-carlyle - 9 3/4 inches, olive wood, phoenix feather, brittle

rex malfoy - 9 inches, willow wood, dragon heartstring, reasonably supple

cassie malfoy - 11 1/2 inches, walnut wood, unicorn hair, solid

kendall malfoy - 10 inches, rosewood, phoenix feather, quite bendy

calli malfoy - 11 inches, redwood, phoenix feather, suprisingly swishy

daniel carlyle - 8 inches, laurel wood, unicorn hair, unyielding

victoire weasley - 9 inches, cypress wood, veela hair (special made), rigid

dominique weasley - 11 3/4 inches, chestnut wood, dragon heartstring, whippy

louis weasley - 8 inches, birch wood, dragon heartstring core, solid

teddy lupin - 10 inches, larch wood, unicorn hair, pliant

james potter - 11 inches, aspen wood, phoenix feather, reasonably supple

albus potter - 11 inches, yew wood, phoenix feather, nice and supple

lily potter - 12 inches, silver lime wood, basilisk horn core (special made), brittle

*lily was known to be better at wandless magic since a young age, a gift most young or old wizards don't have. her wand was given a basilisk horn core as she was known to easily charm snakes, as well as butterflies, which she had butterflies carved into her wand. it was very one of a kind, the type only one of harry potter's children would get. 

amelia zabini - 12 inches, laurel wood, unicorn hair core, brittle

zachary zabini - 12 1/2 inches, elm wood, dargon heartstring core, sturdy

hugo weasley - 9 inches, hornbeam wood, unicorn hair core, very flexible

emily thomas-finnigan - 12 inches, mahogany wood, phoenix feather core, quite bendy


	18. oh baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why does everyone want to have kidsssss

thirteenth of august, 2024

cassie and lucas' relationship was multiple months long. the first couple months cassie lived at home, as she had no intention of getting a job as her life's goal was being a mother. so after a few steady and happy months they moved in together. they had the support of the whole family that they knew that lucas was a good boy, and they took their time. he was the perfect man, successful and kind, wanting a big family as he had one growing up and loved it, not like the way his sister kathryn was waiting to adopt one child when she was in her thirties. though not exaclty her mother's footsteps, as her mother's decisions weren't exactly planned, cassie wanted to have a nice average sized house with a father and mother that loved each other and six or seven children who were close and loved each other, because even though scorpius was six years older and they never connected the way perhaps cassie and calli did, she still loved visiting his house and doing things with him, he loved having her over and they loved family dinners when they could all be together. and that is what cassie wanted. a big family, siblings that were always happy to be around each other and close to their mother and having good, fun, and trusting memories with their father. and though cassie didn't plan to work as her mother did, she still wanted to in some way provide something to the family and know that she would always be there for her children. and though she didn't want much of an age gap between her children and she wanted to plan more detailed, but teddy was perfect for this life and he rmother was her biggest inspiration. it wasn't what a lot of people wanted but it was perfect for them. 

it had also been made clear to the whole malfoy-potter-weasley-carlyle family that victoire and scorpius would be expecting three babies at once after an ivf procedure at the age of 23 and 24, in their three bedroom house, with a big living room for dancing and playing and a nice kitchen for scorpius' new found joy of cooking, well at least when he wasn't working at the bookstore that he gladly bought, as he had been saving basically since he found out how much victoire loved to read. victoire on the other hand, worked at a muggle preschool. when victoire was eighteen, not long after she had gotten out of hogwarts, she had met a boy named dexter. she liked him a lot and her mother and father dearly loved everything about him and within the same year of them meeting they were married. but by the time she was about half way through being nineteen, young, and hoping to start a family soon, she found out her husband had been regularly cheating on her with four different girls. she believed in love at first sight, and their personalities balanced out well. they had the same family ideals and values and their families really liked each other. he was a good, religious, pure blood boy. but he just didn't end up feeling the same, it turned out everyone was right, they had gone too fast, and she was divorced once by the time she wasn't even twenty. but it had brought her to scorpius for the second time in her life, and it was perfect, and she was now living this perfectly happy life with him, baring his babies to bring into this world. 

and thus forth we reach narcissa and daniel. and who was to be born but their twin baby boys. there they were beautiful as ever. at once they became hermione and draco's second and third grandchildren. they were perfect, born on july 29th of 2024, with their cousin lola at age one. their names, jacob damien and johnathon beau carlyle, seemed to fit the little guys well. now only on this earth for a couple of months, they were happy and healthy. their great grandmother narcissa coddled them already, and loved seeing them. she visited every tuesday and they went for dinner every saturday. she found them to be just as perfect as cissa herself and was not surprised when they were bundles of joy. 

kendall, now going into her third year, still soaked up every moment she could with her best friend and neighbor, robert. though she denied anything more was between them, and told her closest confidant, her older sister rose, that she didn't even have the smallest school girl crush on him, and that he was just the kind muggle boy that lived next door. to that, rose only said that she thought she'd never see james as more than a pest, but found that he ended up being the love of her life, and they went back to letting rose curl kendall's hair while lola bobbled in her bouncer. 

calli had made one significant friend, kelly finch-fletchley. it was especially convenient because she's the younger sister of one of rose's best friends, demi. demi had also recently had a baby, young ginger, who was a beautiful little girl, a year younger than lola, and their other best friend sheela's son, rudolf. calli also had become a bit snug with a boy named anthony goldstein ii. he was the second, his father was anthony goldstein, a ravenclaw prefect in calli's mother and father's year. he at first came off a bit snarky, but upon getting to know him he was quite sweet and they had similar ideas of laying low and treating hogwarts more like a school than a home, as they were perfectly happy with the home's they had at their own houses with their own families. 

rose was still working away as a secretary. she had fridays off and went to a regular friday brunch with her secondary school best friends, demi and sheela, who though now were also making families of their own, made time for each other. they still had plenty to talk about, and even boy gossip was still on the radar, as gushing about their husbands was actually quite normal for them. they liked to talk about pop culture and speak of what was going on in the muggle world too. their schedules lined up well on fridays, because demi had taken roll as stay at home mom while sheela worked at an afternoon pre-hogwarts basics class for children ages 8-10. it wasn't uncommon and it was at the beginning of diagon alley, where there was a sign on it that said 'basics'. it had simple history of the magic world as well as math and reading skills. it was convenient because after their brunch she could head right to work. they enjoyed each other's company as much as they once did in the gryffindor common room, and rose loved it, knowing that she had her friends, her job, her husband, her daughter, the rest of her family, and her lovely home. she couldn't help but know how lucky she was. 

dominique and rex's lives still haven't far strayed from booze, sex, romance, sleeping, and long drawn out conversations about nothing and everything.


	19. patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another chapter that is probably more interesting to me than you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a wonderfully written chapter about how they all got/learned their patronuses but wattpad can't seem to cooperate.

hermione granger malfoy - otter

draco malfoy - badger

rose potter - dun mare

james potter - dun stallion

scorpius malfoy - abraxan winged horse

victoire malfoy - white mare

narcissa malfoy-carlyle - snowy owl

daniel carlyle - magpie

cassie malfoy - chestnut mare - changes to wolf upon getting to know teddy lupin

teddy lupin - wolf

kendall malfoy - calico cat

calli malfoy - wildcat

albus potter - stag (male deer)

lily potter - adder (snake)

zachary zabini - hyena

amelia zabini - swan

louis weasley - oryx

emily thomas-finnigan - piebald mare

hugo weasley - nightjar


	20. good times

december 14th, 2024

it was only twice a month at most that ron came back down to brittain. he had his french wife, adrienne, and his two children, a son called hugo, age 17, and a daughter, agnès, aged 8. though hugo had his mother adrienne's darker hair, agnès had the classic red weasley hair. they never really connected to hermione and her children but they enjoyed seeing james, albus, and lily, and called the potters aunt ginny and uncle harry. they also liked to see percy, audrey, molly, and lucy. as well as who they thought would be a forever bachelor, charlie, and his french wife jeanelle, as well as their daughters kora and nicole. hermione was sad that her and her family weren't very connected with someone she used to be so close with, but the weasley's, malfoy's, and potter's still sent each other christmas cards and got along well when they were together. ron also got to a civil point with draco where they could carry on a light conversation about the chudley cannons, who they actually both enjoyed watching, or what was currently going on in the ministry. 

and so, ron had come home. there were many new additions and everyone had gotten older. ron, hermione, and harry had decided to go and visit hagrid. they also decided that they wanted to give their children a bond similar to the one that they had. and therefore, they also took rose, james, and ron's son agnès. hagrid had also hoped to see albus and scorpius, so the whole crew had to bunch up in hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest at hogwarts. though albus was three years younger than scorpius, during the time when they were young, the time they were both in hogwarts together, and the time they had both graduated they were especially close friends. and even though they both had brother's they were each other's best men at their weddings. al, got married directly out of hogwarts, to a girl in his year called amelia zabini, a lovely and bright pureblood whom you might recognize as the daughter of blaise zabini, and you'll never guess it, lavender brown. the families got along well though, all the families did. and as lavender had moved on from being a lovesick teen to a successful business woman as ceo of a muggle company, which made her far more likeable to hermione. and fred weasley and james potter had a habit of calling rex malfoy the "brightest witch of our age" somewhat a tribute to his mother and a bit of a poke at him. 

anyways, with lola staying with draco, ron, hermione, harry, hugo, rose, james, albus, and scorpius crammed a bit into hagrid's hut. he smiled largely, increasingly happy to see them. this group of people happened to be his favorite students. ron and hagrid had a long talk about quidditch. hermione and hagrid talked about the way hogwarts had lived through all of this as well as the strong structure of the rebuilt areas of the schooling castle. harry and hagrid spoke of jobs, opportunities at hogwarts, and just where they were now compared to the baby that hagrid dropped off so many years ago and the eleven year old who he barged in on on that fateful night in the hut on the rock. rose and james spoke of their daughter lola and hagrid expressed that he was ever so surprised when attending their wedding as he remembered doing detention with james for how bad of the fights that those two would get into as well as the countless other detentions. this led harry and ron, not so much hermione, to bond over all the detentions they also had, especially the ones with hagrid and the classes with him as well. albus and scorpius spoke mainly of their adventures and the tea's they would havve with hagrid where they shared those. it reminded harry especially of old times, and it was lovely. hugo, ron's son, who went to beauxbatons in the male division spoke of what it was like in a french school and grabbed all of their attention and interesting. it brought them all together well, as they also pretended to enjoy hagrid's rock cakes the way they always did, and sipped away at the tea. 

upon going home, hermione felt a bit more at peace. the one year old lola stayed at her maternal grandparents, whilst rose and james could go on a nice date. this would be one of the first nights they had truly alone together since lovely lola was born, so rose and james took their time to have a nice hot date. 

together since they were seventeen made it so that rex and dominique had been together for four years now. though their relationship was edging on five years long and they were only getting closer to their mid twenties, they had no plans of marrying any time soon, so she remained his long time girlfriend. 

scorpius and victoire were no the same, and as she grew larger and was forced to stay home from work, on december first of 2024, she birthded three babies, triplets. named lauren caroline, tallulah marie, and hugh adalbert malfoy, they felt extremely blessed that their babies had survived and lived as newborns. though three children and poor milk production led them to have to bottle feed, they were incredibly happy, but exhausted, and a bit thin on money as victoire couldn't work and would take more than her given maternity leave to recover, and scorpius would often have to take time off to help victoire out and allow her to get some sleep. however so, they were happy, and great grandma narcissa, as well as hermione granger malfoy and fleur delacour weasley often came over to help out as well as great grandma molly. they were ever so thankful for every family member that pitched in. however, narcissa and hermione had to divide their time as narcissa and daniel's twins jacob and johnathon also needed some tending to and narcissa loved to visit the little boys. she spoiled them vigorously just the way she had spoiled cissa herself. 

cassie and lucas were still making their way together, living a casual life. lucas' home was always clean and his belly always full. he made plenty enough money, and cassie lived happily. their relationship would be the opposite of rex and dominique's, as even though cassie and lucas were only eightteen, they dearly cared for each other. there was a true, some sort of soul connection there. this could be truly shown by the fact that her longtime patronus of a chestnut stallion changed to a mongrel dog shortly after getting to know lucas. they also often visited lucas' friend alissa, a muggleborn, and her boyfriend now fiance. they love each other a lot and the couple bonded well. and though they had only been together for nearly six months, and were but eighteen, she took their engagement and love as an opportunity to hint at lucas that she hoped to see a ring within the next year. lucas caught this drift, but he had his own plans, so he let cassie have her fun as she held onto her house wife persona whilst he worked. 

kendall, now into her third year, and the only malfoy child still at hogwarts other than her twin sister calli. calli, over christmas break, surprising the whole family, said that she had a boyfriend. it started with her father, but as a thirteen year old in the family like hers, the whole family knew soon enough. his name, anthony goldstein ii. the original anthony goldstein shared a hogwarts year with hermione and draco, and had married another girl, a hufflepuff in their year called megan jones, and cousin of gwenog jones of the holyhead harpies. together they had three sons, larson, david, and anthony, anthony ii being the youngest. her family was happy for her though she was young and they were destined to break up soon. the reserved but effortlessly popular girl, perhaps because of her sister or her family, was happy and had found something that made her see hogwarts as a more meaningful place. kendall still insisted boy next door robert young was just a friend and they enjoyed their time together still playing like they were young but also maturing as teens and speaking as such. however, speaking about pop culture and current events was something that kendall had to be careful about as not to break the statue of secrecy and reveal that she was a witch. it became harder the more they got to know each other, but it was sweet and they really loved each other in a friendship way.


	21. oopsie daisy

february twelfth of 2025

perhaps allowing then 23 and 24 year old now 23 and 25 year old rose and james potter to go on a hot date and leaving their one year old daughter lola with her parents wasn't the best idea, but that doesn't make it a bad idea. their schedule just got bumped up a couple month, because rose's non stop vomiting and constant cravings for muggle junk foods, there was a cause for question. her sudden few pound weight gain was also a bit concerning, so after her sister narcissa, a nurse, as well as her mother hermione, strongly suggested that she go see a doctor, as she had suspected but heavily denied, she was pregnant with baby number two, twelve weeks. though lola would be two years old by the time the baby was born, they had hoped to start trying when lola was officially two, not months before. and this is why rose was so nervous to tell her husband james. but, on valentines day, two days later, she told him. she started by sitting him down. 

"james love, lola and i have something to say," she said, sitting them down after church on their sofa at home. she was holding lola close and smiling nervously. "oh dear, what is it this time. did you buy a new house because i am not in the mood to move. or are you planning on murdering me because my death actually isn't scheduled until next week so that's not actualyl going to work," james said playfully, with a smile and a giggled. rose laughed and said "no," giving him a playful smack at his wrist with the free hand that wasn't holding lola. "all right then rosie, lovely lola, what is it," he said with a wide smile. "so, i know that we were planning to wai until lola was officially two, but of course she will be true when the baby is born, so, i'm pregnant," rose said smiling at first, james did a double take, just having a look of shock in his face, but that look quickly turned into a wide smile. "lola's going to be a big sister, i'm going to have another little baby," james giggled out with a laugh and a wide smile. he pulled up rose and hugged her and his daughter together. rose was so relieved. 

valentines day also happened to be dominques birthday, so rex had to make it an extra special day. all day was basically whatever dom wanted. couples massage, lunch at a bar, afternoon delight, a nice dinner, vodka on their balcony, a shower together, and a goodnight's sleep in rex's arms. that is what made dominique's birthday. and rex still didn't propose. and they were okay with the. they were 21 and 22, dom wasn't expecting it. they wanted to spend as much time just together as they could, falling in love over and over before falling in love with a bundle of joy. 

for valentines day, kendall and calli were at hogwarts, kendall got a nice friendly letter and some chocolate. calli and anthony however had a nice day at hogsmeade, and it was actually his idea to head into madam puddifoot's tea shop, decorated in pink and heart, but they had a nice conversation and calli drank her favorite tea, and enjoyed it immenseley. they then went into honeydukes where calli got all the candy she liked. it was a nice day and it was very laid back and sweet for their young relationship. 

scorpius and victoire took the opportunity to spend the day with their babies. they didn't go out as they didn't have the heart to leave out their children. they took a nice nap, made a cute dinner and went to bed a 8 pm. it was the dream. 

narcissa on the other hand left her sons with narcissa the first and went out with her husband. they had a wonderful time. they went to a really nice restaurant, went home, changed, attempt to club, and then by 10 or 11 they were tired, and then went home, had a sweet sweet night to themselves, and then fell right asleep. the next day, they went on a romantic date where narcissa got her tubes tied and daniel got a vasectomy, as they were content with their little boys and didn't want to chance a high risk pregnancy as the doctor stated that if cissa were to get pregnant again it had to potential to be dangerous. and so, afterwards, narcissa went brought their boys over and then hermione stayed at their house until recovery. 

on valentines day, hermione and draco had the house to themself, so they went to a nice lunch and then had a rather, one might say lovely, to put it delicately, afternoon. 

cassie and lucas went out for tea. lucas then took cassie shopping at a muggle shopping mall and she picked up anything she really wanted and lucas bought it for her. having a boyfriend with a well paying job and taking especially good care of him really paid off. there was a reason cassie took the time to sit with her nana granger and learn how to sew, cook, properly clean, and just tend to house in general. it was great. and finally cassie and teddy went to a nice dinner and tucked in early for a nice night to sleep.


	22. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wife and two kids party. dj pam halpert is spinning some serious radio disney tonight.

april 13th, 2025

james potter had a big party tonight. a one year old and pregnant wife party.

but their friends were coming over.

a name you might recognize is katie bell as well as oliver wood. out of hogwarts, they married, and wood got what he wanted, enough children to form a quidditch team. and their daughter, kathryn, was a good friend of james and rose. she would be coming to the potter's.

you may also recognize the name alicia spinnet. a quidditch player, who went on to marry a durmstrang boy, gordon carson. and together they birthed rose potter's best friend, sheela carson, as well as sheela's younger sister gemma. sheela would also be coming over to the potter's tonight, with her husband, a muggleborn hufflepuff from their year called austin lincoln, and their small son, rudolf, the same age as lola.

justin finch-fletchley, ring a bell? and his wife, morag macdougal, birthed demi and kelly finch-fletchley six years apart. demi became both sheela and rose's best friend, and together they formed a trio. demi and her husband, jordon macmillan, son of ernie macmillan and pansy parkinson, both were in hermione, harry, and ron's year. they would also be visiting the potter's home, with their two year old daughter .

and then, there were the marauders, fred weasley ii, dylan henry (a muggleborn), and julian creevey (son of colin creevey's brother dennis), and of course james potter, and knowing those boys, rose would have a lot on her hands that night, so she elected to visit harry and ginny's before everyone came over so that she could speak to the portrait of lily evans potter, and also talk a bit with james. as an anniversary present for harry, ginny had paid quite a bit of money to get a portrait of harry's parents made for their living room.

"rose, glad to see you," lily said smiling as rose sat in a cozy armchair near the painting of james and lily. james wasn't in the painting, not sure where he was. "glad to see you too lily, now may i ask for your advice," rose asked politely. "yes, of course," lily replied with a polite smile, seating herself in the red armchair in the portrait. "well, a few of my friends are coming over, as well as the new marauders, or as they simply call themselves, the marauders, are coming over. i just want to be prepared as i know you have also delt with the marauders for quite a long time," rose said smiling. but, before lily could get a word out, james was coming back into his portrait, this time, cramming remus and sirius with them. "oh hello rose, lily love i brought remus and sirius back. i reckon they were having a personal moment but i stole them away anyways."

the portrait of remus and sirius lived in grimwauld place, where albus potter lived with his wife amelia. teddy had lived there for a short period of time before getting his own house that he now lives in with cassie. "well for starters, i would be prepared for surprises, like this one," lily said, glancing at the boys, where james and sirius were laughing about something and shoving each other and remus was loudly trying to explain why that didn't make sense. rose nodded her head and said "of course." "other than that, have plenty of food and even more butterbeer. have patience, and if you get tired, go off to bed and let them have their time, they tucker themselves out in time. i'd recommend that you remember to be patient, and after what they'll do, you might want to keep a bible on hand, if not to cleanse their souls then to hit them with," lily said glancing over at them once again to see that they'd gotten a bit into of a wrestling match. both the girls giggled a little and rose heavily thanked who would have been her grandmother in law, and then she disapparated, leaving lily to deal with the rowdy boys in the portrait.

she sat out treacle tart, pumpkin pasties, a homemade pudding, and multiple bottles of butterbeer as well as some glasses and firewhiskey. this would also be the night that rose and james would be informing their friends that rose was pregnant. they had decided that albus would be the godfather to lola while amelia was godmother, and that rex and dominique would be godparents to this baby. they were dreading their third baby, who godparents would surely be faught over.

first to arrive of the nine guests not inlcluding children, however rudolf lincoln, sheela and austin's son, as well as demi and jordon's daughter marigold, was fred weasley ii. fred came in smiling and gave rose a sweet smile and gave james a tackling hug, and then patted his back hard and whipping out his wand throwing some sparks at james' way which made him laugh. however, this shocked lola who had to be picked up from her toys as she had begun to cry. afterwards was dylan, who came in smiling and baring a toy broomstick, lola's first broom. whilst james was heavily excited to get lola on a broom, rose, who enjoyed watching quidditch and occasionally going on a broom ride, the thought of young lola on a broom was a bit scary. next to arrive was kathryn flint, who was born kathryn bell. kathryn had shocked her whole family and forced a bit of a reconsile upon telling them that she had fallen in love with marcus flint's son, mardosius. he, however, was working a late shift and wouldn't be able to attend. so, kathryn took a seat and began to play with lola. after that was the final marauder that excited the rest, julian creevey. julian, the quietest of the bunch, and sort of a remus lupin-and peter pettrigrew if he was such a trader and terrible person and was just a quiet kindhearted boy mix. and with that, him being quiet and simple, the three other boys jumped on him, tackled him in a hug, shot sparks at them, and then they all took their animagus forms to prance around the back yard for a little bit as rose's friends arrived.

james took the form of a dun stallion, whilst fred a beagle, dylan an ocicat, and julian a hummingbird. they all took the form of their patronus, and they had the frequent trick of all stacking on top of each other.

in the mean time, there was a knock at the door that opened to reveal demi, her husband jordon by her side and her two year old daughter marigold holding onto her hand. she wasn't scared though, as she was familiar with the potter house, and once she realized who rose was, she ran over and yelled "up, up," and then went off to play stuffed animals with one going on two year old lola.

another knock only minutes later revealed sheela's husband austin as well as sheela with her son rudolf on her hip. he was one year old and giggly as ever, and sheela and rose decided that if rudolf and lola didn't get married then they basically had children around the same time for nothing. james and austin disagreed with this philosophy.

and then the marauders came back in laughing whilst rose sipped at a cup of tea and chatted with the families. she then fed lola whilst the guest talked and put her down to bed. this prompted rudolf and marigold to sit together and play with together in the playpin. they were in the room and could still be watched while giving the adults space. the marauders were doing shots of firewhiskey, and the other more civilized adults were drinking butterbeer, or sheela who was drinking some concoction that her husband had drank in the muggle world as he was muggle born. except rose who was sipping away at a rather strong mix of tea. sheela seamed to heavily enjoy the muggle drink and austin asked if he could fix rose something to drink, and before a word could get out of her mouth, demi shouted rather loud as perhaps the lightweight girl was a bit tipsy, "OR WE COULD DO FIREWHISKEY SHOTS WITH DYLAN LIKE WE ALWAYS USED TO!" she said excitedly. and yes, usually rose would never pass up trying a new drink with friends or shooting firewhiskey with demi and dylan, but instead she said, "actually i'll be passing tonight." this left her friends a bit puzzled but sheela said, "oh rose, you're not," to which she replied, "yep, i'm afraid that firewhiskey or any other alcohol wouldn't go down to well with baby number two." she said this with a big smile, and james nodded his head, pulling rose close. everyone congratulated them and hugged them.

perhaps baby number two wouldn't be so hard.


	23. life at hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sneak peak into what it's like to be in hogwarts now and how calli and kendall are doing. (kendall's fun, calli's gift)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the characters are just enjoying their home life.

kendall and calli malfoy, june fourth 2025, hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, third year, 2025

kendall sat next to gemma carson, rose's best friend sheela's little sister. they ate their breakfast, rose a peace of toast and some sausages whilst gemma some porridge. as the end of the year was coming closer and they would be going into their fourth year. the older kendall got the more she became sad that she would one day have to leave hogwarts and move on. but the way that her mother and her older siblings had inspired her. kendall would one day see her children here, she would look back on her memories here and smile because of everything she learned from it, she would get a good job and have a nice family. she would grow old knowing how much she learend at hogwarts and that she had a good wizarding life that inspired people. she really loved hogwarts and new that letting go would be hard. though she had been asked out a couple times she felt too young and wanted to make the most of her hogwarts years.

calli however was still treating it as though it was any other school. she had a boyfriend, a couple good friends such as kelly finch-fletchley, the younger sister of rose's other best friend demi, as well as anthony goldstein II, her boyfriend, and a muggleborn she had become quite close with called laurie jeremias. the four often hung out together, and they were well known though they weren't as popular as kendall and her freinds gemma and rachel. why were the malfoy children so easily popular? they had kind hearts and were hard workers, and when your mom was best friend with harry potter and once rode a dragon out of gringotts and your dad was from a once renowned pureblood family who famously left voldemorts side at the end of the second wizarding war, it made people want to know you and it made you pretty likeable. 

calli and her friends ate together and then headed out to the courtyard, as it was saturday. there was a wand left on a table. "oh, look a wand. who do you think it belongs to," kelly asked, picking it up. calli took it from kelly and gave it a spin, feeling the texture. "well it appears to be about 11 inches, unicorn hair core, elm wood, and," calli shook the wand a little, "surpisingly swishy. a wand like this could only belong to gemma carson, kendall's best friend. i never did see her wand, it's quite a nice one." "woah cal, how did you do that," anthony asked, puzzled. "you know what, i don't really know. it just came naturally i guess, i've never done this before," calli said. "perhaps you're destined for wandlore, becoming a wandmaker or something," laurie suggested. "perhaps," was calli's only response. 

once they had found gemma and returned her wand to her, they took a seat in the courtyard. as no one had every explicitely stated their wands, they each took out their wands, had calli close their eyes and switched them up, and then had calli identify them. she picked up the first one in front of her. "ok," she said feeling the texture and the ends of the wand. "ok this one is 8 1/2 inches, its not anthony's, it's definitely a witches wand. all black, hawthorne wood. the core is dragon heartstring," calli said, running her finger along the wand. "and lastly, it seemed to be very brittle. alright, it must be," calli said looking from kelly to laurie, "laurie's." that is was calli stated as she placed the wand in front of laurie. she was right, it was laurie's. the friends were surprised. "calli do the next one," kelly said, handing her a wand. "well, apple wood for sure," calli said and then she continuously turned the wand over and over. "it appears to be on the longer side, 13 inches i'd say. phoenix feather core for sure. slightly springy, i'd say as well. its anthony's," calli said very surely, setting it in front of him. she was right yet again. kelly then handed calli her wand and said, "i know you know that it's mine, could you describe it to me," she asked. "well kelly, your wand, similar to laurie's, is very obviously a witch's wand, a girl's. and it seems to be quite obviously hufflepuff as well. unicorn hair core, and only 7 inches, rather short may i say. sycamore wood, and as for flexiblity, its defently unbending," calli stated, knodding her head and placing the wand back in front of kelly, who tucked it away. "you should probably tell her mother, and perhaps professor mcgonagall, this is a really special gift you have calli," laurie told her. 

calli's mother, hermione granger malfoy, had expressed her delight to calli's skill and told her that she couldn't wait to see her and that it was very cool. professor mcgonagall had expressed surprise and shock at how well calli could tell wands. mcgonagall handed calli her wand and calli was immediately able to tell the headmistress that 9 and 1/2 inches, fir wood, and with a dragon heartstring core, very suited for transfiguration and a wand that traditionally would be given to men and very powerful witches. this surprised minerva and the description of some parts of the wand was very similar to that of ollivander. this led professor mcgonagall to set up twice a week meeting with mr ollivander and professor flitwick so that they could study wandlore. 

neville longbottom had taken over as professor of herbology when professor sprouts teaching days ended and it made him very proud to hear that hermione's kid was so successful. neville had gone on to marry luna lovegood, and they had four children, alice, frank, philip, and magnolia. they all attended hogwarts and all but alice were taught by their father. alice was a bit older and was taught while professor sprout was still teaching. he had also taken over as head of gryffindor house. head of hufflepuff was professor storian, the woman who had taken over as transfiguration professor upon professor mcgonagall's promotion to headmistress, who was a few years older than hermione, harry, and ron, in fred and george weasley's year. she was a good teacher who had once been in hufflepuff house and was now the head. professor slughorn continued to hobble around teaching potions and being head of slytherin whilst professor flitwick was still head of ravenclaw. 

calli and her friends were hanging out in the library reading whilst kendall, gemma, and rachel were in hogsmeade. they ran down the center of the long path. once they had reached the shrieking shack they stopped and began to breath heavily. the slytherin (kendall), the hufflepuff (gemma), and the gryffindor (rachel) all stopped and stood at the edge of the rope that kept them from the shrieking shack. zaine smith and jackson wood came running at them after a few minutes. "dear lord there you guys are, i thought you'd never come," exclaimed gemma exasperatedly. "well, do you have everything we need though," zaine asked. "well, i have this stuff," kendall said, taking out a bag and shaking it. the sound were so loud for how small the beaded bag was. "what in the world," jackson asked. "undetectable extension charm, my mum taught it to me," kendall stated with a smile, reaching her whole arm into the bag and pulling out five acid pops, one for each of them. they all took a seat on the ground. "you think we'll spot anything," jackson asked. "no, i really don't. but if we see something, well, 'spooky' enough, perhaps we'll at least have a good story to tell," rachel stated. 

and they waited, and waited, and played a game of truth or dare and snuck a bit of butterbeer and rachel read them the tales of beatle the bard and kendall told some stories of her mothers adventures and jackson talked about how hardcore his father's quidditch training was and how good his mother and father were at the sport, and how him getting his first broom when he was barely one was probably not the smartest decision but how he now had a nasty very cool scar on his knee that could almost look like the shape of a dragon. zaine told a story of what it's like living with three sisters and how his parents, tracey davis and his father zacharias smith hated each other growing up, similar to hermione and draco. and as the day turned to night and they all fell asleep and in the morning got busted by filch and had two weeks of detention and completely forgot that they were supposed to be trying to see something spooky come out of the shrieking shack. however, the story of the friends hanging out that night and getting detention was a good memory and story.


	24. august

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to fix so if there are typos just ignore it

august 

calli and kendall graduated their third year. kendall was with her friends every day of the week and calli was still practicing wandlore. 

lily was still cassie's best friend and cassie was still with lucas. lily had been with arwin krum since her third year and would finally be becoming lily krum. lily was dressed in traditional red witch's robes, she looked absolutely beautiful, and the red went well with her red hair and ivory white skin. her hair was half pulled back and half down, she was glowing. her father harry walked her down the aisle as arwin stood at the alter. this is where cassie stood behind lily as her maid of honor. as the third year sweethearts said their i do's, the guests teared up, as it was so very beautiful.

and yet it was over as soon as it had started. 

hermione, harry, and ron spent all day together catching up, and hugo and agnès seemed to be enjoying themselves. agnès seemed to kind of idolize kendall and calli, while hugo just laid low and had a bit of bonding time with rex malfoy as well as james and albus potter. 

rex and dominique had attended, rose, scorpius, narcissa, albus, lily, as well as multiple friend's wedding, but still their urge to marry was no higher than it had once been. now both twenty two years old, the age to generally be married by in the wizarding world, rex and dom were as unmarried as ever. they often went out to dinner now with cassie and teddy, and seeing how adult cassie was becoming in comparison to rex was kind of weird for him. but cassie's goal had always been very different than rex's and they still got along very well. it was clear that dominique and rex would one day make great parents though. 

back to the wedding. it was clear that lily would make a great mother. she was charming butterflies with no wand or verbal magic for agnès and lola. agnès, age eight, and and lola, age two, also got along pretty well. they became friends even with the six year age difference. agnès put a bit of a braid in the amount of hair that lola had. it was quite cute actually and young agnès and her mother adrienne were able to teach rose how to braid hair as well as possible as well as hermione. hermione actually got along very well with adrienne, ron's wife. they had a good conversation about old spells. they also made a joke about the weasley boys love for french girls as charlie married a french witch called jeanelle, ron married fleur delacour's friend adrienne, and bill married fleur delacour herself. that's three of 5 living weasley boys that married french women. it was a quite funny thought actually. and after the wedding they went out to a pub, adrienne, hermione, draco, ron, harry, and ginny. it felt a lot like old times with a coule new additions. adrienne and draco ended up fitting in very well. adrienne, hermione, and ginny laughed and chatted as their husbands, draco and ron faught with harry about whether or not the chudley cannons could ever win. and yes, they did eventaully win, and yes, harry owed both ron and draco fourty galleons each. 

rose had a talk with kendall. the end of school is just the beginning of your life and as you get older you cherish the memories and you miss them sometimes but its not particularly school that you miss. it's being younger and making those memories. but being older, making new friends, having children and possibly a job, were also new starts. great, and interesting, and they'd love them. it was nice to hear this from her sister and it made kendall feel a bit better that as she was going into her fourth year and her hogwarts time was getting closer to it's end it didn't mean that everything was just going to end.


	25. september third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i ever refer to lucas wood as teddy lupin just pretend it didn't happen

kendall and calli's fourth year had just started. they got along well for being around each other a simply quite long time. it wasn't so bad an kendall was actually very glad to see the friends that she hadn't seen in a while. calli was excited to get back into the library as well as spend more time with anthony, who she was still with. perhaps her and anthony's story would be like lily and arwin's. 

speaking of lily, a month after her wedding with her hogwarts sweetheart, she was pregnant. this made cassie over the moon and a bit envious but overall just happy. unlike cassie, lily had a job as a head of the muggle-worthy excuses committee, which is a part of level 3 of the ministry, the department of magical accidents and catastrophes. meanwhile, her husband arwin, was head of all level five of the ministry, the department of international magical cooperation. so, with such successful parents, the baby would lead a good life, and as you can assume, the family would have quite a bit of money. 

rose, as well, was also pregnant. except she was on her ninth month of pregnancy and was quite large. she was always tired and had to stop going to work as sitting in the unsupportive chair all day answering phones made her very irritable and deeply hurt her back. so she had to basically sit at home all day with lola, and anytime she wasn't feeding her, she had to lay down and watch as lola played. she also couldn't pick lola up so eventually as her pregnancy got closer to it's end, james had to begin to stay home from work as well, which made them thinner on money because there was only so much time that they could take off of work. 

ron and adrienne had been visiting more and more and there was talk of them moving before agnès turned eleven so that she could go to hogwarts, unlike her brother, who attended the male division of beauxbatons. it was smaller and lesser known than the female division but it gave just as much of a well rounded magical and basic muggle education. however, it would be nice for agnès, sometimes playfully called aggie, to have the hogwarts experience, though she would surely do just as well as beauxbatons. they had four years until agnès turned eleven, who was currently eight. so in the mean time they would have to consider the pro's and cons of moving back to england from france. 

narcissa and daniel were struggling as parents. 

it is hard to parent and with two boys that weren't sleeping they were struggling at work. narcissa had to take some time off that the family couldn't afford and it was just a difficult time. narcissa had a sad moment but in thinking of what her mother would've done and how everything she learned about how to be a mother started in the house on appletree lane, so that's where she went. for a while, narcissa went back and staid in the house she grew up in. her mother and father helped her with the boys and she was able to get more sleep to get back on track for work.

if you were ever wondering how a nine person family fit into a four bedroom house, this is how. scorpius and rose shared a room, narcissa and rex shared a room, cassie had a twin bed in a room where kendall and calli also had a bunkbed, and of course draco and hermione had their room. 

it was nice to have the room to herself and not have a younger brother who had clothes all over the room and was trying to sneak someone through their window and an unmade bed, with holiday homework not done strewn over the desk that they were supposed to share. but it was also so oddly quiet in the home. narcissa had lived in the house on appletree when also all six of her siblings and her parents had lived in it and had guests over and she knew how loud the house truly could get, and with only hermione, draco, narcissa, jacob, and johnathon, it was a bit strange. 

it was harder for cassie though, who shared a room with a two people. the room had two desks, one on each end of the room. one was for cassie whilst the other for kendall and calli to share. there was one closet that was usually overflowing with clothes and had some piling out of it. calli was also on the top bunk for far too long and trying to sleep while calli had a light on and was trying to read as kendall below was kicking calli's bunk was a challenge. so, in moving out and sleeping in a quiet house with plently of open space for herself, living with teddy, was very nice. she found it less strange to live in quiet and more of a relief. 

dominique and rex were still ultimately living their best lives. they were both working on only wednesdays and fridays, dominique coaching girls' quidditch and rex destroying old artifacts at the ministry. they still went to bars, but now mainly only on weekends, but they still enjoyed a good party, adn befriended the lovegood family, not only the children, but the parents too. as neville and luna were only in their early fourties and had waited longer to have children than most wizarding families, their oldest was the alice, the age of lily potter, nineteen, and their youngest was a bubbly five year old girl named magnolia. in between was fourteen year old frank and eleven year old philip. the fact that they loved each other greatly and their family was still so succesful even though they didn't follow wizarding norms of leaving hogwarts, getting married,starting a career, and having children, and instead did some exploring, learning, and boosting of their careers before getting married and having children, was so largely comforting to rex and dom, who were taking their time as people young with them already had big ministry jobs and families of their own. 

victoire and scorpius for finally geniunely into a routine with their triplets. it was nice to finally be setting into life and victoire was teaching preschool full time whilst scorpius' bookstore was really doing well at the moment. their children were attending daycare on all days that weren't spent at hermione and draco's, fleur and bill's, the burrow, or malfoy manor. 

(imagine it's a movie and the actors give a phenomenal performance, this is the best portrayal out of all of the films.)


	26. bienvenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my little lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 46 years old, seven grandchildren, five grown up children, two teenage daughters, a wonferful husband, a dignified ministry job, and enjoying every moment of her life as it is.

ariel cassiopeia potter (21st of september, 2025)

rose alexis malfoy potter was covered in sweat, and she was sure some blood. there were still some dried up tears on her face, and her brown hair, moist with sweat, had curled at the ends and around her head. her newborn daughter, ariel, was held close to her bare chest, sleeping. her husband, james, opened the door slowly, with a two year old lola walking in holding her father's hand. "mama," she said the second she saw rose. her father gave her a little bit of a shush and whispered, "baby sister's sleeping." he then picked up lola and sat her on the edge of the bed. rose got up and scootched to the side, wrapping her arm around her daughter and holding her other, sleeping daughter close with the other. she smiled down at her and whispered, "would you like to hold baby sissy," she asked. a wide smile spread across lola's face and she eagerly shook her head, her pigtails bouncing. "okay lovely lola, you have to be gentle and you have to be quiet because ariel is sleeping, ok?" lola began to violently shake her head again. once she had calmed down, rose sat ariel on lola's lap. lola grabbed onto her little sister's back, holding her tighty but gently. james held her bum while rose used her now free hand to support ariel's neck and head. after a little bit of time holdin gariel, rose told her husband to hold ariel. rose had a moment with her first daughter whilst james had a moment with their second. "rosie bear," james said, making rose blush a little by calling her the pet name he called her in her seventh year. "yes my stallion," rose said, looking up at him, calling him a name based on his patronus and animagus. "our little lion is so beautiful, just like her mother," he said, looking down and giving ariel a meaningful look, and then lookining up and giving his wife and first daughter a passionate look. a moment later, there was a knock on the door and a soft female voice asked, "could we come in?" upon hearing the answer yes, hermione and ginny opened the door and stepped in. of course hermione was in the room when rose was giving birth, but she left shortly after to give the parents and baby some time together, because hermione, who was ambushed after giving birth, was not going to allow that to happen to her daughter and was going to give the family sentimental time together. but now, hermione wanted to see her granddaughter, and so did ginny. at age 46, this was hermione fourth granddaughter and seventh grandchild overall, but this did not make her any less excited. james turned first to his mother in law and handed hermione the sleeping baby girl. she was wrapped in a yellow blanket, and her hair, dark as her fathers, already grew thick on her head. "she has her father's looks, very beautiful though, and i can already tell that she has rose's eyes, even though i only got a glimpse of her earlier," hermione said softly, holding ariel close to her. watching her first born have babies of her own was just a different, touching feeling for hermione, and watching her become a wonderful mother made her so proud. ginny felt the same about her first born son, and was so happy to watch him fall in love with such a wonderful woman who was also the daughter of her and her husbands best friend. so, as ginny took the baby and saw her resmblance to her son, she couldn't have been more proud.


	27. enjoying the small things

kendall and calli each got the letter that they have a new niece in their family, ariel cassiopeia potter. they were now enjoying their time seperately in their fourth year. their fifteenth birthday up and coming and their friend groups mainly the same, including calli who was still dating anthony. anthony's brothers, larson and david, were in their sixth and seventh year and calli had also gotten to know them. they called her short stop and little sis, and every time she and anthony were together they would each ruffle one of their hair and then softly push their heads together, and every time calli would get up and smack both of their heads as they attempted to run away. calli and anthony had kissed, but that was privately and not in front of his two older brothers. 

kendall was still on the single side and preferred and enjoyed spending time with her girls a bit more than being around boys, unless they were the two boys that tagged around with her and her friends. together, kendall malfoy, gemma carson, rachel camden, zaine smith, and jackson wood seemed to make a bit of a dream team so that's what they called themselves, the dream team. group projects were done in either a group of five or two groups of two and three. they could always convince teachers to let their groups work that way. and that is how they got on all of their teachers good sides. they enjoyed spending time together but mainly it was just their group of three, a slytherin, a hufflepuff, a gryffindor, kendall, gemma, rachel, living their best lives together, in a similar manner of rose, demi, and sheela, and even close to harry, ron, and hermione. it was fun and they were enjoying their time at hogwarts, and kendall was no longer so scared of graduating hogwarts. she realized that after having some conversations with rose and her mother, that it was just a wonderful chapter in her life and that there would be many other good chapters. 

and her siblings were facing those chapteres. not just calli becuase though sure she had a boyfriend and was a bit more mature, but mostly her older siblings, who had already passed their journey in hogwarts. 

cassie and lucas had been together for well over a year now. they were happy, and cassie was sure that they were meant for each other. so she didn't push for a ring, not engagement or marriage or babies. she instead decided to enjoy the moments that she had with lucas, the moments that she cleaned the house, the moments that she went shopping, the moments that she corrected his manners or straightened his tie in the morning before he left, after eating the breakfast that she made. he felt so lucky to have her. yes, cassie was lucky too, and so very thankful. she didn't have to work, all she had to do was cook and clean and catch up on re-runs of wizards of waverly place, but she also took care of lucas and she would one day take care of her children. she wanted a life, not mirrored to that of her mother's, but one with a large family that had a loving, hardworking father, who though he wasn't always emotional or vulnerable, was always just there and was good as their dad, which was all he really had to be. she wanted someone she loved. and she had that, she had lucas. lucas, who just as much as she took care of him, he took care of her. he not only paid the bills, but he made the bed with the morning, kept conversation with her, assured her of her dreams, went grocery shopping every sunday after church, and was always there for her. he was by her side when she woke up in the morning and whe she went to sleep at night. she wasn't only happy, they made each other happy, as having such as beautiful, strong woman taking care of him and his home was all he could've ever asked for. 

dominique and rex were, as is always stated, living their best life. they were still in their early twenties, no teven twenty five yet. they were instead making sure to go out to bars three times awake, make enough money to live the lives they wanted, and they had sex every night. it was a good life for them. they were happy and they liked the way that they were living. it wasn't an issue for them, spending th etime that they could together, drinking high end whiskey and watching three movies a day. they enjoyed each other's company more than ever. sure, as they got older, their lives toned down a bit. but that didn't stop them from being the most interested in muggle life, the most sex crazed, and the most enjoying of alcohol. Overall, they were just happiest, and so satisfied with their life. it was really nice for them, they were nicely never getting older for a while there. 

narcissa and daniel were officially and fully back on their feet. narcissa was enjoying her job as a nurse. she now fully committed to the maternity ward, as though she definitely didn't want to have any other children, she loved to see other, such strong women, bring life into this world. it was a beautiful thing, but after bringing two boy into this world at once and how painful and difficult it was, she never wanted to do it ever again. daniel had really settled into his job as a gringotts guard. as a muggleborn, he really enjoyed having a job that fully immersed him in the magical world. and though his sons were only very young, he was fully immersing them in a magical life. he of course wanted them to be educated in the muggle world, but they went to a magical daycare, and would soon go to a magical prep school, and then off to hogwarts. they would soon get their first brooms and they would have such a good experience in the magical world. daniel would make sure of that, and so would narcissa. jacob and johnathon would never have to worry about a thing. 

scorpius and victoire were trying their best. but with three small children, really still babies, it was hard. they were working full time, having to put food on the table, and getting basically no sleep. it was really tough that it was that way. but they still loved each other, and that what they survived off. they survived off the fact that they were still so in love, like it was when they were teenagers, like it was on their honeymoon to spain. they loved the things that they did. it was really nice, to love someone that much. they got married purely out of love, nothing else. they didn't have the most money, victoire had just applied for a job at a muggle preschool, scorpius was attempting to open his bookstore, but they loved each other. so they got married. they were tired all the time, fleur came over tuesdays and hermione came over thurdays, one to three of them would occasionally stay at cassie and teddy's, who loved tending to babies. overall, they got a lot of help and they loved each other, so that is how they kept on going. 

rose and james were not exactly overwhelmed, but perhaps a bit confused. confused as to how they were going to parent two children. having two babies was still new to them. rose was sitting back and drinking water in a wine glass, because she wasn't drinking until she was done breastfeeding. she layed back as ariel drank. james was trying to get lola to take a nap, but all she ever wanted to do was play in her doll house and hold and/or gape at her baby sister. it was nice to have a two year old and a new born though, they weren't too far apart in age but also not awkwardly close together in age. the way that they interected with each other was so sweet, and the four of them got their first family picture together, it was really lovely, sitting above their fireplace. james and rose both found that it was a lot easier the second time around. rose and james almost always slept through the night or got woken up only once. james was even more involved this time, as rose pumped breastmilk more often than not so that james was able to bottle feed ariel and have more bonding time with her, while lola was still getting mommy's attention and time. they wanted a big family, for reasons both known and unknown, but they vowed to always make time for all of their children, and at the end of the day, time for each other. it was really wonderful, and rose, as her mother's first baby and the first to bring grandchildren to the family, felt very close to her mother, especially in times like these, as she had always been close to her mother and in some ways very much like her. hermione enjoyed coming over for tea, and especially helping out while her daughter was on maternity leave. it was nice to be in a house that was busier than her own for once. while kendall and calli were at hogwarts and the rest of her children had moved out, of course it was lovely having quiet time alone in the house with her husband, and no longer having to, should i say, sneak around seven children to 'get things done', but the house was also very quiet, especially in the 45 minutes to an hour in which hermione was at home and draco wasn't. it was a little bit awkward sitting in a quiet house. but it was also very nice, yet hermione was always visiting her children. and their children and their lives and keeping them close and still a part of her life without trapping them in or keeping them under her wing like they couldn't grow up. getting a boyfriend and telling your family about it at age thirteen was something that calli did very casually, but if rose had done it, being the first daughter, hermione would've possibly been a little bit shocked. but early on hermione and draco decided to let their kids be kids and enjoy any (safe and reasonable) experiences that they wanted to, because their childhoods and teenage years had a lot of things stopping those experiences, and they didn't want the same for their children, they just wanted them to live.


	28. happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you ever felt this happiness though likeeee

it was a rare thing to feel true happiness, a happiness that can't just be stopped by something small or affected by others. cassie malfoy would always remember feeling that happiness on christmas of 2025, because christmas is her favorite holiday and not only did she get lots of good gifts on that particular christmas, but she got the greatest gift of her life. 

the whole family was there, the malfoys' as well as the families that were related to them by marriage. they were at the burrow this christmas, as there had been so many marriages and children that they didn't all fit in the little house on appletree lane with people's whole families. lucas, who had been dating cassie for over a year now, pulled her parents, draco and hermione, to the side. they had grown to like lucas a lot, even more than they had before. the families really got along well, whether it was lucas and cassie going to have tea with any of the siblings, going shopping with hermione or having a stroll with draco, dancing in the living room with calli or discussing literally anything with kendall. helping cassie babysit any of her siblings, they were a power couple, they worked together really well. 

and once they got in private, lucas started with, "mr and mrs malfoy," when he was interrupted with hermione saying, "oh please, i've always been hermione, and as for draco, well yeah he's mr. malfoy," she said with a little giggle and draco gave a part smirk part smile. there was a light in his eyes too, as if hermione's laugh made him light and happy inside. this is what lucas and cassie had, he knew it. "ok, well hermione, mr. malfoy," he said with a smile, pulling out a red velvet box. lucas then said, "i just wanted to say, that i know that christmas is cassie's favorite holiday, i know about her dreams and i want to make them come true as soon as possible and i knew that she was ready now, even if she acted ready before, and that christmas is her favorite holiday. i know that this is the right time, and i wanted to ask you, well tell you that i am going to ask her to marry me. i of course would love your approval, but not as much as i love her more than anything in this life, and i'm not sure there is anything that could truly stop me from marrying her," lucas said with a smile, looking down at the ring box in his hands and turning it over. "well, lucas, you're clearly a good boy, and our daughter loves you very much and you make her very happy, so we would approve even if we didn't particularly like you. but we do, we love you and think that you are perfect for our daughter and how much you love, and i think i speak for myself and my wife, yes, you may marry our daughter with our full approval and permission," draco said with a smile. lucas was so happy, and he gave hermione a hug and shook hands with draco, and then the family went out to eat dinner. after eating mrs. weasley's lovely cooking, they all crammed together by the fire in the living room. on a loveseat, cassie and lucas were sitting uncomfortably close together, because james and rose were also crammed together with ariel eating and lola on james' lap. this was the same place three years ago that rose had announced the birth of the first grandchild after the first marriage of hermione and draco's children. and now lucas was prepared to make another big decision here. there was a lot of chatter, but he stood up and said loudly, "wait guys, could i have your attention for a moment," and everyone went quiet and looked at him. He turned around and pulled cassie to her feet, giving rose and james a second to breath which was the best part for them. "so, as you all know, i've been dating cassie for over a year now, and our families really love each other. that brings me here today, to where i ask the most wonderful woman in the world, cassidella molly malfoy, if you, cassie, will marry me," lucas said, getting on one knee, opening the box, and the family gasped, a couple older women (aka molly) began to cry, and cassie smiled larger than she ever had before. "yes, yes lucas i would love to marry you," cassie said so happily, a single happy, so so happy tear ran down her face. the whole family clapped and smiled and congratulated them, and when they were done being congratulated, they were happy and ready to leave, so that they could, perhaps have some alone time. once they had apparated home, cassie said, "you know i've had my whole wedding plan since i was ten and we'll be married by february and pregnant by march," with a big smile. "yes of course, why would i marry you and not know that. it sounds like a perfect plan to me," lucas said with a big smile, and then they had some alone time as an engaged couple, but of course cassie didn't like being engaged.


	29. joining of two souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> partners become a team

31st of january 2026

her hair was curled, all the way down. she was wearing a small tiara on her head and a long sleeve, all lace wedding dress. it was really nice and she looked beautiful. her friends were all ready and calli, though only fourteen going on fifteen, was her made of honor, as well as the rest of her sisters as her bridesmaids and a friend of hers. though not all her sisters had all the sisters as bridesmaids, especially because kendall and calli were an awkwardly young age to be bridesmaids when rose got married and even scorpius and partially narcissa too. but cassie loved a big family and having a nice big and close family with her, so she made them all a part of her wedding. both her mother and father walked her down the isle, so they made sure that it was a bit wider than normal isles. when she walked down, lucas was standing there happy as ever, and he immediately began to tear up when he saw how beautiful the woman that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with. it was beautiful to see and beautiful to watch. they became a team, such a good team. being together was like being in a team, and cassie and lucas wanted a pretty big team.


	30. a new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expanding the team

and cassie was semi right, because on january 31st she was married and on may 20th, she revealed that she was pregnant to her husband and the rest of her family. according to her exact calculations and what cassie counted on to be her perfect body and perfect baby, the baby was conceived on april fourth and would be born on, well, christmas. on their one year wedding anniversary and favorite holiday, and cassie and lucas couldn't think of a better gift. lucas was so happy, the only person that was happier than him was cassie. and of course hermione was happy as ever as well, and so was draco. they were thrilled. 

but that elatedness didn't last for too long, because what cassie always envisioned to be perfect and smooth was miserable. she was so glad at this moment to be a stay at home mother as well as have such an amazing husband. she was always craving things that they didn't have in their house. she was throwing up non stop, she had the strongest craving for white wine but wouldn't drink while pregnant of course, but it made her miserable. her hormones were so bad that the shift of her head made her super irritable or could cause her to start bawling, and something as small as lucas coming home from work, made her so happy she almost cried happy tears. she would tackle him with hugs and kiss his cheeks and forehead and lips. she was so enthusiastic about the cooking and cleaning. lucas loved it but also was a bit worried. 

cassie also had nasty, thick, white discharge and starting early in her pregnancy her back hurt. it was hard for them to agree on a name because they wanted to be surprised about the gender but also wanted to pick out a name before the baby was born. it was really hard to find both one boy name and one girl name that they felt the same way about. that was until the birthday, where they picked a perfect name that they had been debating over for a while. 

of course, so so thrilled to be pregnant as it was all she had ever wanted, she was absolutely miserable and hated it and thought that she could never ever do it again and that she was in pain and that she couldn't sleep and that the only thing that kept her going was her mother brigning over chocolate, her father stopping by for tea, her husband being by her side, and the hope to see a beautiful baby one day. that didn't make it any easier, and it was so weird because even watching rose be pregnant twice, narcissa have twins, and her sister in law victoire have triplets, it didn't seem this difficult. but she knew it was. well, rose was an angel, and she took after their mother, but she knew narcissa hated being pregnant and giving birth and that she went and got both herself and daniel *unable to have anymore children* after doing it once and getting two kids out of it. victoire was always tired and she was in a lot of pain and she was panicked because her babies were born early. but it's okay now and she was a lot happier and as they got older and safer it was paying off. so, cassie kept her head up, and went to her mother or rose whenever she needed advice, as well as her sister in law kendra, who had two lovely children of her own.


	31. passing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jayda really do be a lifesaver doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does oliver wood love katie and having seven children or does he just like having a quiddith family the size of a quidditch team?

twentieth of october, 2026

meanwhile, kendall and calli, who had playfully been called ken and cal recenty by their friends, went back to hogwarts for their fifth year. anthony and calli were, as always, still dating. calli was also getting her wandlore lessons as usual. anthony and calli were already some type of boring couple that already acted married. they were together for two years and had a similar mundane life style in which they just wanted to have good and successful jobs and a good few children. kendall on the other hand was still single as ever, and enjoying it that way. she loved her friends, she loved her school that had become more of a nice, homey place than a home, and it was better that way. it made her feel more prepared to move on. it was nice being the way that she was, and she poured herself into education and social life. it was a rather nice life that she was living and both the sisters enjoyed their life at hogwarts. 

victoire and scorpius' home life was the way it had been. they were getting a bit more sleep now, and as scorp's bookstore became more and more successful, they were able to live a more leasurely life that was far more comfortable than one that they were living a bit ago. it was nice and they were even considering a nanny or a regular babysitter so that they weren't relying on their family so much. and the muggle preschool that victoire worked at offered her a promotion, because the principal was stepping down, and offered her to be principal. she took the job, and it was much better paying. lauren, tallulah, and hugh were also officially two years old, which having three kids in their terrible two's especially when two of which were sassy little girl's, was expected to be a lot of work. but to be completely honest, they were very similar to when they were one. they were generally calm, they liked to play with blocks and rubber ducks, they loved rubber ducks, and it was very cute. they also liked juice though, so much juice small children drank. part apple juice and part water, in one pink, one purple, and one blue sippy cup. three bottles in the fridge at the time, drinking water too. they drank so much between three small children. they were also trying to potty train and trying to do it with only minimal help from family members such as hermione and fleur, especially hermione who was used to potty training two children at once, as she had done it twice. but a whole nother child was a whole different thing. and they only had two bathrooms and they were trying to encourage them to use the main bathroom and not victoire and scorpius' but when two had to go at once, it was difficult, and when all three of them had to it was a mad dash or perhaps just putting a diaper on them and letting what needed to happen, happen. this is yet another reason why they interviewed jayda wood. lucas and cassie, after babysitting on a particularly rough day for both families, told victoire and dominique that fresh out of hogwarts jayda, who was looking for a job in one of one childcare. three on one was just as useful. the nanny made it so that they no longer woud have to pay for daycare, so that they would have someone to help them prepares lunch, someone who they trusted and knew that came when they left for work and left when victoire came home. she was like a babysitter that was on call at any time and would help clean the house and watch their children and made it so that scorp could get done what he needed to get done and wouldn't have to go home early is victoire had a meeting. scorpius was able to close at 6 and come home, where victoire would've been home since 4:45. dinner would be ready and anything that needed to be taken out or prepared was ready when she got home. their children were thrilled to see them when they got home, and it was nice to see their children so excited to see them. any time vicky and scorp wanted to go on a. date night, or any date or time alone at all, jayda was able to come over or take them to her house, which wasn't usual but was a rare thing that happened. they loved and trusted her and victoire joked that if scorpius left her then she would be sad but get over it, but if jayda ever left she wasn't sure that she could recover. they were able to live comfortably and safely spend their days. having a fairly ordinary life it was wonderful. i mean of course having triplet children and a nanny watching them while they work isn't exactly ordinary, it was lovely and it felt normal for them.

wood children:

kendra daffodil wood - 7th of october, 1999

kaleb maxwell wood - 7th of october, 1999

kathryn eleanor wood - 1st of december, 2000

lucas christopher wood - 16th of february, 2006

jayda nadine wood - 17th of august, 2008

jackson baxter wood - 24th of january, 2011

ella-grace kaylee wood - 12th of september, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katie is oliver's everything and he loved his children more than anything in this world. he can't imagine what life would be like with none, or just one, two, or three. he loved each of his children and his large cabin style house, it was the most amaziing gift that the world had ever given him, and he was so glad that he had katie to share this adventure of life with.


	32. we're in this together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which some things aren't exactly planned.

some time in november. 

dominique and rex's house, middle of know-where fields

rex went to work that day, he had to. it was a friday. they were doing less drinking and more late nights and sexy baths. it was the way it was, but recently, dominique had only gotten worse. victoire had come over to help her out while rex was at work. 

dominique had been throwing up A LOT. she found she had a loss of appetite, and she was always tired. it sucked. so badly, so victoire came to help her out, and figure out if they needed to visit st. mungos. and by the time rex got home from work, they did. 

when rex came through the fireplace, dominique was crying in her sister's arms and fleur was holding both of them. "when did fleur get here," rex asked himself, wondering why his sister in law and mother in law were in his house cradling his wife. when dom saw rex, she jumped free from the hold of her loved ones and gave rex such a big hug. "whats wrong," rex asked her, kissing her forehead. she was strong willed, a fiery redhead, she didn't cry often, especially not to her mother. it was his and harry's joke about their similar taste in women as well as how long rex got along with the potter family. before dominique could answer rex, victoire put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. "i'll let you speak in private," she said, and then gave her sister a hug, did la bise, and apparated out after they shared an 'i love you.' fleur, french accent still strong, hugged her daughter, did la bise and then kissed her forehead, and said, "good luck, je t'aime mon cheri, a bientot," and kissed her one last time. dom said, "i love you too maman," and fleur disapperated. 

dom sat rex down and said, "i'm going to talk to tell you, lets sit down," the redhead girl said shakily. she was wearing her sweatpants and a cropped white band shirt. there was emotion in her eyes and her face was red from crying, a single tear rolling down her face. "rex, whatever i say, just stay calm. i love you so much, okay," she then continued. "yes love, of course, what's wrong," he asked, holding both of her hands and looking in her eyes. "alright, baby victoire and i figured out whats wrong, thats why maman came," she said. "what is it my love, are you okay," rex asked. 

dominique pulled out her wand, pointed it at her stomach, and did a little swish while muttering, "fieri muliebria." rex could swear that he recognized the spell, but he didn't know where from until his girlfriend pulled up her shirt and her stomach was glowing purple. he looked from it, to dom's scared looking face. "wait, does that mean you're," he asked. "oh baby, im pregnant, and i can't believe it and i know we wanted to wait until we were thirty and we were married and had travelled more and i'm so sorry i can't believe i let this happen and-," dom spit out, all very very fast, as tears began to pour again, until she was cut off. "oh my love, its alright, and just breath. it's not all your fault, it takes two. we'll get through it, together," rex said, pulling his girlfriend close, letting the moment sink in, and letting them cry. she wasn't so upset because she didn't want to bring life into this world, especially if rex was doing it with her. she wanted children, but she just wasnt prepared. they were going to go to asia again, they were going to go skydiving and learn more about muggles and go barhopping and pull all nighters and smoke a single cigarette a month and have one or two blunts and share a bottle of vodka and be the cool aunt and uncle before they ever had the cool cousins. they weren't supposed to do this, they were supposed to get married, and wait until their thirties. but after much conversation, they realized that having a baby wouldn't hender that. it would just add to it, and that they would still be able to do everything that they wanted, and that having a baby didn't have to mean marriage, and that if they weren't ready yet then they didn't need to get married. so they decided to just take it by the day, and enjoy their time together and their time alone before the baby. and they knew how excited cassie was, so they decided to wait until new years to tell everyone and that they would let cassie have her moment in the life to have her baby first. the two loved each other, and they would get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but that doesn't make them any less wonderful.


	33. ouchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo that hurt

25th of december, 2026

it hurt so so bad. cassie wanted to do it naturally and she wanted to do it on her own terms. but being in labor from the 23rd to the 25th really puts a toll on the body. there were so many tears, so much blood and sweat. three days in the hospital, taking forever to dialate, and some of the worst contraction on planet earth. st. mungo's rarely did c-sections unless they needed to, and this is one of those times where they thought it might be necessary, but cassie insisted that she could do it on her own. she wanted it to be real and she wanted to feel every moment of bringing her baby into this world. lucas was by her side the whole time, and so was her mother, hermione. they stood by her. draco was at work on the 24th when cassie began bawling to see her father, so he had to take off of work and go and support his daughter. not that he didn't want to do it. oliver and katie just sat in the waiting room until night time when they went home. when they were there they were emotional support for lucas, as well as telling cassie that she could get through it. hermione and katie alone were good coaches, hermione and katie together with a little help from their husbands, were amazing coaches. in them each birthing seven children, fourteen children combined, as well as helping out kaleb's wife sylvie birth two children and kendra birth one, while hermione helped out with rose and james' two daughters, scorpius and victoire's triplets, and narcissa and daniel's twins, combined they had quite a bit of experience, in being there for the birth of 10 grandchildren combined. and finally, on christmas day, the best gift that cassie would ever get was born.

but it didn't come easily, she tore completely and had to get stitched up, of course they were magical stitches, couldn't be see and it was like her skin stuck back together, but it was just as fragile as muggle stitches. she was in so much pain. it was like all the nine months of periods she missed in one as she bled so so much. every time she peed she needed a squirt bottle to help relieve the pain from it. it's so much pain, her whole pregnancy was so much pain. it was hard, but it made it worth it. what is it that made it worth it?

lyra hermione wood 

25th of december, 2026

female

8 pounds 2 ounces

born to cassidella molly malfoy wood and lucas christopher wood at 9:46 pm

but wow did it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only kinda worth it. 
> 
> jk cassie and lucas love their daughter more than anything except maybe each other.


	34. new years eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boom! detective michael scarn! im with the fbi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom! freeze! michael scoon fbi!

new years eve, 2026 turns to 2027

dominique and rex were prepared, and they were bracing themselves. cassie was only shortly post partum and didn't feel ready to go out, so lucas stopped by quickly and then left. the family felt that seeing lyra, so pretty and healthy, was wonderful, and seeing how good they were to each other and how supportive and loving lucas was made dominique feel a little better about the baby that she now knew was due in june of 2027. the countdown, 3...2...1

and rose and james were in the bathroom. "i mean hey, the last time we had a kid it was 2025 and this time if we have one it will be 2027. that's two years apart, we're staying on schedule," rose said as she was peeing on the muggle stick contraption that her mother recommended the first time she speculated she was pregnant. the magic way had always been useful, but they figured that this way would make it difference. "okay well you're probably not pregnant," james said. "oh, so you don't want another child with your beautiful wife, you don't want ariel to be a big sister and you don't want me to birth the most perfect angel in the world," rose said sarcastically and pettily and she pulled her panties up and washed her hands. "i did not say that at all you wacky little girl," james said, pulling rose close and lifting her up. they kissed and then sat on the linoleum floor of the bathroom, waiting for the line to form on that little plastic stick. 

*four or five months earlier*

"ok, the kids are distracted for a little bit. ariel is napping and lola is playing with a doll on the sofa. she's three she can take care of herself right? i reckon we we have about ten or fifteen minutes," rose said as she undressed herself and james did the same. "yeah, i was fully independant by the time i was three," he then replied, pulling her close, and then it began.

*back to present*

a tear began to stream down rose's face and james held her close. "we're having a baby my love," james said with a smile, looking at her. james was always ready for another baby, he was always ready to add to he and rose's team. because being married was being a team, and having children was only adding members who would love them and carry on. "we really are," rose smiled widely now, she wasn't sure how prepared she was for another baby, but she still loved james and she still knew that they would be able to do it together. even though they wanted a big family, they didn't exactly plan on it being this way, they were still very happy with the way their life was playing out. 

when they walked out, as it was already first of january, 2027. this is known because as they heard the countdown of midnight was also when the plastic stick showed two lines, pregnancy. 

and everyone was surrounding rex and dominique. lola came running at rose and james took a sleeping ariel out of calli's arms. calli, though not always wanting to be around all the children of the family though she once was the joint youngest, she was very good with children. though perhaps lola was a bit too young at age three to be awake for the new year, but she would turn out fine. 

rose asked her mother, "why are we all congratulating rex and dom," in a whisper. hermione, almost beaming, turned towards her eldest daughter and said, "rosie, dominique is pregnant." Rose got a shocked look on her face and looked to her husband who looked equally surprised. the family didn't seem upset that rex and dominique weren't married or that they new that this wasn't exactly prepared, they just seemed happy. this family was not one to be upset about the welcoming of a new baby, they loved babies, why do you think they all had so many children?

as james stepped back to rock ariel and keep her asleep, rose looked down at lola and then up at dom and rex. dom was beautiful, her red hair in a braided updo, smiling from ear to ear. rex just looked elated, as his family congratulated him. she went up and hugged them both, congratulating them on her whole family's behalf as ariel and james were a bit preoccupied. rose recognized the first time parent glow in their eyes, and it made her excited for her baby number three. maybe this time it would be a son and james wouldn't be so outnumbered. 

in the meantime, cassie and lucas were trying their best to get lyra to sleep, who apparently wanted to see the welcoming of the new year and was crying, eating, crying, eating, well past midnight. and then a bit later, they finally were able to fall asleep, and it was in a rocking chair, a large cushioned one in the nursery. lucas had been trying to rock lyra to sleep when she wanted to be fed again. in the time that cassie picked up their daughter and fed her while simultaneously walking around and drinking a glass of water, lucas fell asleep. this time, lyra also fell asleep and she put her down. she then collapsed onto her husband's lap and fell asleep too. she didn't have the energy to go to her bedroom or even the sofa. they would go on to both wake up with terrible kinks in their neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been onto you and your little friends for weeks.


	35. well well well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine you're sitting a minding my own business, perhaps reading a book. harry potter maybe. and then you see myself, i run into pole and, trying to say it under my breath but i end up yelling, i state, "putain de merde!"
> 
> but seriously my english is good right?

the month of january was a whirlwind. someone somewhere let it slip that rose was pregnant for the third time, and though it was nice being pregnant with her sister in law, dominique, it was sill a lot. people of course were more excited for dom, and as as they rightly should've been. after baby one and two people start being less excited that your pregnant. well, the media is sitll usually intersted. the dailey prophet still loved a snap of harry, ron, or hermione just trying to live their life. so that the marauders didn't have to fight after making scorpius and rex both godfathers of their first two children, that they would now make albus the godfather, so that they could procrastinate the debate on which marauders would be godfathers sooner vs later. 

taking a walk in diagon ally with her parents, james, and her in laws (harry and ginny), and her daughters in a stroller, rose was caught on camera. she didn't know how or win, but. a picture of her and her family looking for a leaving the hospital outfit for baby number three that would work for either a boy or girl, as they often liked being surprised. 

but they didn't like being surprised when they saw themselves on the front page of the dailey prophet, there were so many more interesting and important things going on, yet a picture of her and her family labeled, "Rose Malfoy Potter Expecting Baby #3" and then in a subheading reading, "We stil can't believe the Malfoy and Potter families have become one, Grandbaby #7 on the way for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, war veterans turned parents of 7." Those words were crammed and were a bit small too. Though there were no crazy, false, Rita Skeeter type of assumptions, it was still a bit, majorly unneccessary. it reminded rose a bit, however, of the first time that she was pregnant. 

first of april, 2023

rose had tried to keep it quiet for as long as she could, but at this point it was impossible at seven months pregnant to just act like there wasn't a little human inside of her. and when she finally went out comfortably, wearing a t shirt and jeans.but of course, with a stomach bulging with a baby bump, and the next morning, she and her mother in law, ginny, were on the front page together walking down diagon alley to a cafe. it was nervewracking a bit. 

and then, there was the day that they told the marauders. this was months earlier, of course, and it wasn't the most convenient way. though they were planning to do it that day when they came over, they weren't prepared for it to go the way it did. 

it was their typical friend group, demi finch-flitchley(+jordon macmillan), sheela carson(+austin lincoln), kathryn wood(+mardosius flint), and of course, julian creevey, dylan henry, and fred weasley ii. the boys always left their wives/girlfriends to have a girls night of their own. (julian being with cecilia nott, daughter of astoria greengrass and theodore nott, dylan being with katherine denny, a muggleborn, and fred being with nellie chang, daughter of cho chang, who were also friends through their hogwarts years.) 

anyways, back to the night. 

rose wasn't drinking, but she was being overly chatty. james and the boys were being a bit crazy as usual, and demi, who had had a baby the year before, was going a bit wild as she had left the baby with her parents, and decided to have some fun. sheela, who was usually the most reserved of the three and was nine months pregnant, was just trying to relax and be comfortable, watching her husband socialize with demi's. kathryn was doing rounds of shots with demi and the marauders were in some type of fight as usual. "guys, guys, guys, guys," rose said, for a minute trying to calm everyone down, but it was failed as it didn't work at all. not even on sheela who was now in deep conversation with mardosius flint, kathryn's husband. rose would always praise kathryn for keeping her last name but she herself loved being a potter far too much to give it up. "oh my god, sheela is really about to have a babyyy," julian said drunkenly. henry, usually the quietest of the bunch, said "godfather. i'm the godfather, look me in the eyes shelly and tell my im the godfather," leaning in towards her. "absolutely not, no, mardosius is the godfather henry." henry and sheela, the most reserved, had always had loud and playful banter in which henry would say something stupid or illogical and sheela would respond by smacking his wrist and giving a strong explanation as to why it wouldn't happen. and here is one of those times, where after saying mardosius flint, sheela smacked him. and then, there it was. "oh my god wait, if demi had a baby and sheela is about to have one, rosie youre next," fred said, looking from her to james. james then made a face, big eyes, and pointed exaggerately at rose's stomach. "oh my god rosie and stally are having a baby!"

and thats how they all found out.


	36. baby baby baby oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk anymore im trying my best i cant help it that they keep getting pregnant

dominique weasley was scared of pregnancy, she thought that she would hate it and thought that she would be miserable about what she was doing and that maybe even bringing a baby into this world wouldn't be enough rewards for everything she'd have to go through in being pregnant, birthing, and raising a child. but this was wonderful. after the innitial shock and frequent nausea, and a frequent exerciser getting over the weight gain, she was perfectly happy. rex and herself had talked it over and decided that they, yes, wouldn't be getting married, but that they wanted to marry one day and that the baby would have only the malfoy last name.

it was actually really nice. seeing what it was like to be new parents from cassie and lucas with baby lyra while also experiencing pregnancy with rose and seeing what it's like to raise children while pregnant with rose, and raise children in general from narcissa and daniel and victoire and scorpius. it was so great having all these amazing experiences. it made her very close with her sister in law as well. whenever rose's best friends weren't able to come to her appoitments, dominique came. whenever lilac or philip couldn't come to dom's, rose came. whenever james was at work, dom went to rose's. rex also always came to dominique's appointments as well as her mother, fleur. sure it wasn't her first grandchild, and she had lauren, tallulah, and hugh to go and see whenever she wanted, it was still just as special. 

scorpius stood, a big smile, and victoire was laughing a bit too, holding up a camera. on scorp's right hip, he was holding lauren, her blonde locks in pigtails, a huge smile on her face. tallulah was beng held on her father's left hip. her blonde locks were also in pigtail's and she wore a pink outfit, opposed to her sister's purple one. she had a smirk like facial expression and was pulling on her daddy's shirt. hugh, the third of the triplets, was on his father's shoulders. he had two hands gripping onto and pulling scorpius' hair, a look half way between elatedness and absolute distress on his face as he gripped onto his father. victoire, laughing a bit more, took a couple steps back, and snapped a picture. this picture would later be cherished by the family, recreated, and put into a frame in the families living room. it was really nice, to be honest, to have triplets. of course it wasn't planned, of course, they were attempting to put in five and estimated one or maybe two would live, but scorpius, victoire, and their family would never regret their decisons and were incredibly happy with their life. 

rose and james had big plans to outgrow their home in godric's hollow, but they wouldn't let that happen. their house had four bedrooms. rose and james, of course, had one. ariel had officially grown out of her newborn style and lola, now three years old, definitely also needed a better space for her. so, they decided to put lola and ariel in the same room, three and one years old each. rose and james painted the room, once white, a pale purple color. on the right wall, well, really in the corner, was a toddler style bed. they didn't feel that their three year old needed a full sized twin bed, so the opted for this. ariel, who they felt wasn't quite ready for a toddler bed, gave her a toddler style crib on the other corner of the room, across from lola's bed. it had all four sides so that she couldn't fall out or just go places, but there was a small doorway type open area, where she could crawl out if needed but it wouldn't be the easiest, to keep her safe. they then put a nightstand in between them. they also added a dresser and a couple baskets for toys and then filled the closet with clothes, and that was that. they then used the same crib they had used previously, as well as the changing table, rocking chair, and small dresser in the new baby's room. they voted not to include a changing table in the new room, as though it was a bit early, they figured it was about time to potter train ariel anyways, and lola had been trained when she was two. it was great, everything was set up, and they were ready for the next baby, who was about to pop out.


	37. sister fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp

"you are an absolute bitch you know that,"

"and you have the AUDACITY to call me a bitch,"

"calli it was ONE OUTFIT, and you are mad because i didn't give it back,"

"kendall it was two months ago and i've seen at least three of your friends wear it, thats my favorite shirt and i wanted to wear it for me and anthony's anniversary, so where is it,"

"i dont know ask rachel,"

"exactly! I SHOULDNT HAVE TO ASK RACHEL WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE! they should be in my trunk where they belong, instead theyre in one of my sister's friends closets, and my sister DIDNT EVEN ASK BEFORE TAKING IT!" 

"CALLI WHO FUCKING CARES WEAR A DIFFERENT SHIRT"

"I THINK YOURE HIDING IT SOMEWHERE"

"WHY WOULD I BE STEALING YOUR SHIRT" 

"BECAUSE YOURE A BITCH"

"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THIS STARTED WITH ME CALLING YOU A BITCH YOU UNORIGINAL NASTY LITTLE WHO-"

"petrificus totalus. accio blue floral croptop." 

calli knew the spell had worked, as she had to have been within 900 feet of the object. there was a commotion through the common room and boys dorms, as a blue floral croptop came flying out of zaine smith's room, the son of zacharias smith and tracey davis, flew through the boys dorms, through the slytherin common room, down the hall, and into kendall's room, slapping against calli's body and falling to the ground in front of her. zaine smith's room huh. justine entwistle got a huge blush and shot zaine a look who returned the glance and calli just looked in shock. 

"Finite" calli said and kendall got up and shook out her limbs. "so that's why you wouldn't tell me, you were covering for justine," calli said with a smile. "oh makes sense now doenst it," kendall said with an eye roll and a sigh. "ok fine, respect, but you could've told me and i wouldn't have had to embarass them," she then said. "ok true, very true. hugs," kendall asked. "hugs," calli replied and the sisters hugged each other. 

kendall then escorted calli out of the slytherin dungeons and calli headed back to the hufflepuff dorms. 

she of course, knew the way in to the slytherin dorms to pick a fight with her sister whenever it was needed, but she always was escorted by a slytherin, but this time, blind with rage, she couldn't even remember how she'd gotten in in the first place. 

upon reaching the hufflepuff common room, she stepped in to find kelly finch-fletchley sit, wand in hand, a stern, motherly look on her face. "well well well, where have you been young lady!? we have an anniversary to get you ready for," she said and before calli could say anything kelly said, "silencio." in her head, calli thought that kelly had to be one of the most talented witches she knew. kelly dragged calli into the dorms where laurie was also waiting. "got the subject," she asked firmly. "you know it," replied kelly with a salute. she then turned to calli, quickly jabbed her wand out, and said "finite incantatem."

the girls then went at it on cal's hair, make up, and outfit, until she was wearing her navy blue, floral crop top that tied in the front, a high waisted, pencil fitting white skirt, and white airforce ones. her hair was curled and there was a smile on her face. she had a light amount of makeup and was ready to go. 

"wow cal, you look beautiful," anthony said upon seeing her. "thanks," she replied. even though they were a long time past their third year, he still gave her those same butterflies. they went out to get some candy at hogsmeade and take a long walk around the grounds, and it was lovely. they didn't get back until three am, but they didn't care, they risked it. it was a beautiful time, oh to be so young and so in love.


	38. a new addition to the potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they really love having kids, not just to have them or because they like babies, but i would have to say that the most genuine family in this story is rose and james. they love raising kids, giving life, providing for these things and teaching them well. giving bonds and love and connections. family is the most important thing for them and they cherish each other and their children above all else, always ready to add to their team.

fourth of april, 2027

persephone grace potter

"can you believe we had another girl," rose asked, looking down at her baby and then at her husband. 

"honestly no, but it doesn't make me any less thrilled to have her here," james said with a big smile. 

james was sitting next to rose in the hospital bed. this time, rose decided the she wanted a one on one experience with her baby as it was being born. she allowed one doctor in, saying that they should only bring more in if they were needed. she didn't bring james in with her, or her mother, or any of her friends or family. it was just her and the doctor. she also decided to have a tub birth, with nothing to assist her pain. she felt every moment of baby persephone coming and she loved it while also kind of hating it. 

it took a lot of thought into naming their daughter persephone, and it was mostly influenced by james, while at first, rose favoured the name julia, but after a while, decided persephone was far better and fit her baby the best. persephone, the beautiful goddess of spring, fit perfectly to their early april born daughter, born in the height of spring. persephone's story also had love, abduction, grief, and celebration. there would be grief, perhaps more so grieving about the amount of pain that it put rose through. but mostly, the tale of love and celebration fit so well for the baby number three of the potter family. 

persephone grace potter

female

fourth of april, 2027

st. mungo's hospital, london, england

james sirius potter and rose alexis malfoy potter


	39. a new addition to the malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man, dom has always been a fiesty redhead

fifteenth of june, 2027

dominique weasley had never. been in more pain in her entire life. it was absolutely terrible. she tore completely, and she dismissed her boyfriend half way through and ordered her sister in, having victoire and fleur close. they bent the rules a bit to allow rex to watch from a distance while dominique almost killed her mother and sister pushed her nine pound baby out of her body. but though that seems like a lot, their baby was absolutely beautiful. once she was done giving birth and being stitched up, she allowed her boyfriend to come close, give her a kiss and tell her how well she did, and then hold their baby. they were so happy, elated. they had, of couse, planed to wait longer than they did to have a baby, but rex and dom didn't have a brighter light in their eye than when their little bundle of joy was born. they of course, however, wouldn't go on to live some type of sedentary lifestyle, they were still going to be the most fun parents around, they were just going to have another little thing to party with, but that might be just a few years down the line. 

oakley pandora malfoy

female 

fifteenth of june, 2027

st. mungo's hospital, london, england

rexous systerio malfoy and dominique adeline weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oakley got rex's brown hair


	40. summer romance, like an indie movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont make any assumptions about this chapter its kind of nonsensical

summer before kendall and calli's sixth year, 2027

calli spent one night a week at anthony's and anthony spent one night a week at the malfoy's.

out of the new babies, calli favored persephone potter and lyra wood, while all kendall ever wanted to do was see oakley malfoy. they of course still loved their other nieces and nephews, calli was especially good with the triplets, mainly hugh malfoy who tend to have a bit of grump the more the day went on. narcissa and daniel liked to keep jacob and johnathon to themselves, but bringing them to her parents and watching kendall play with them was lovely. 

the girls of course had social lives of their own. they saw their friends a lot, which of course meant that kendall regularly went to see robert next door. except this summer, when she saw him and ran and hugged him, it was so different. so after hugging him, she looked up at him, the boy she was once taller than when they were three, now sixteen and a solid four or five inches taller than her, and kissed him. and he kissed her too. and that's how it started. and they did everything, everything that they could. they spent the whole summer spending time together before kendall had to go back to school. it was really nice to be with him. kendall felt so bad that it took her this long to realize how perfect they were for each other. kendall also realized that she would at some point have to tell him that shse was a witch but instead decided to joy her good time with him now. she also did something with him that she only confided in rachel in. she allowed robert to be the first person she was with, .. sexually. she opted that she would keep it to herself and rachel, but he was good and gentle with her when they first started, and as they did it a bit more, it became more natural. the last time they did it was the day before she had to leave for hogwarts, as a last oppurtunity to bond with him before she left. this of course, would have later consequences. 

calli and anthony opted to save themselves for marriage, and instead enjoyed getting ice cream and candy, pulling all nighters to watch old muggle movies, and sharing small kisses on early morning sunlit walks. it made hermione so happy to see her daughter so happy, it made hermione so happy to see both her daughters happy. in a time where many of her older children were having their own children, and now never away so able to see hermione and draco whenever they wanted, having her own two babies at home was really nice for hermione, and draco loved seeing his calli at any opportunity, and taking kendall to see grandmother narcissa.


	41. uncle harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about harry and ginny ngl

"uncle harry, could you tell me how you and aunt ginny met again," agnés asked. the weasley family was back from france again, and had decided that they would officially be moving back, getting theselves an especially nice flat, where ron would help out at weasleys wizard wheezes and adrienne would work as an executive at st. mungo's london, same as she did at hôpital de st mungo's pour les maladies et blessures magiques france.

"yes, of course dear," harry replied. 

"the first time i saw your aunt ginny, she was only ten years old. she didn't know who i was at the time, but as i went through platform nine and three quarters for the first time, she wished me good luck and i appreciated it, but at the time, i also didn't particularly know who she was. i met her for the second time when staying at the weasleys this time, we were eating breakfast, and this time when we saw each other, we knew who each other were. however, with my 'famous potter' reputation, she got nervous and ran away. it made me blush a bit too. and then, upon going to diagon alley i saw her again. she didn't really talk to me, but watching her try to stand up for herself made me proud. at this point, i definitely saw her as more of a little sister. when saving her from the chamber of secrets later that year, we were only eleven and twelve, but saving her and talking to her made me feel something. i of course, thought it was a big brother or friend connection, as i was only twelve, so i ignored it. after that, i think she was embarassed of what happened and i had other things to worry about, so we didn't really talk much in my third year and her second. and then, before fourth year, i stayed with the malfoys and went to the quidditch world cup with them. ginny i think, stopped being embarassed and started to be herself more, as well as expanded her horizons, and this definitely made me notice her again, but i didn't really phase me too much. it felt like more of a friend connection, and talking to her to her was nice. in fifth year, we started talking a lot more and she losened up. unfortulately though, i didn't realize and had eyes for another girl, and your aunt was dating someone else too. ginny though, was also a bit jealous of the girl i was with, and when her boyfriend showed signs of being against me, they broke up. but though we didn't get the relationship that ginny wanted over this year, we were still closer, and gin decided to move on. the thing is though, afterwards, when we saw each other when i went to your dads house that summer, she was the first one i saw, we hugged each other and it felt different. it made me realize why i felt all these things before and what these feelings were. however, when we went back to hogwarts, she began dating dean thomas. and she also led the quidditch team with me, and seeing her with dean made me jealous. eventually though, she broke up with dean, but before that happened, i had accidentally made it quite clear that i liked her, as when she came in late to slug club dinner i stood for her and i wasnt unfortunately able to ask her to dance. later though, after i had to sit out while she led our quidditch team to a victory, she came running in, and finally, we kissed. our relationship was lovely, it was blissful in fact, but it had to end. 

"awww why," aggie asked, well, as her uncle harry sweetly called her 

"well, we had a war to fight, and i didn't want voldemort to come after her, i loved her too much, so i had to leave her, but upon dumbledores death and moving on, she was strong, she didn't cry or treat me like this holy boy who lived, she accepted what had to happe, it is one of the things i love about her so much, how strong she was and still is. so i prepared, but when i saw her that summer before saying goodbye, i couldn't help but kiss her. however, your father walked in and ruined the moment a bit. we moved on though, and we would of course find our way back to each other. during the war, i saw her again, and she was the light of my eyes. thats when i really knew that she was the one i was going to marry as she supported me through everything and knew what had to be done. when everyone thought i was dead she was the first to scream and when pansy suggested an attack she was the first to stand in front of me. after the war, we found our way back to each other, comforted each other, she stood by me, and soon we got married and your cousins were born. it really took me until years after meeting her to realiz that i had on and off feelings for your aunt ginny since i was twelve, but i will make up for the lost time by loving her until the end," harry finished with a smile and a glint in his eyes. agnes had a big smile and a light in her eyes as she clapped, and a woman in the doorway began to clap as well, it was ginny. "gin, there you are, how long have you been listening," harry asked, getting up as she walked towards him. "ohhh, i have had feelings for her since second year, she is perfect for me, quidditch games, not just famous potter, i saw something different when she started being herself at the quidditch world cup, oooh lala," ginny said in a mocking voice and made quotes with her hands. "ahh i love you so much," harry said, pulling ginny close. she giggled, "love you too mr. boy who lived," harry shook his eyes at ginny's words and sighed, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "ok ive seen enough," agnes said loudly, and they pulled away and laughed. "sorry aggie, dinners ready," ginny said with a smile and they headed into the dining area.


	42. idk

october 2027

kendall continued to write robert, telling him the next time she'd be home and about her days. she of course, left out anything to do with magic or things similar to that. it just was what it was, even if she wished that she could see him more. she continued to be best friends with rachel and gemma, as well as others like jackson and zaine, justine and penelope. it was so nice to have such a beautiful and strong group of friends. kendall couldn't imagine her life being different than it was now, she loved every moment of being a teen with her friends, of writing to robert and taking her monthly exeat to spend time with him. it was so nice, her life. 

calli continued to be with anthony, to spend time with her friends, to spend mega amounts of time in the library, to drink a smoothie every morning, to drink a cuppa every evening. things were the way that she wanted, and it was lovely. her favorite professors were always there for her as well. whoever said that she couldn't just go cry to professor longbottom in his office whenever she was upset, was so so wrong. she would also go to the outskirts of hogsmeade in the teachers village where she would drink a cup of tea with luna and she would talk to their children, who got to live in the house instead of in the dorms. being so close to home, mustve been nice. 

luna lovegood scamander longbottom

rolf scamander (perished in an unfortunate event)

neville longbottom

lorcan rolf scamander - 20 (16th of april, 2007)

lysander jeremetrias scamander - 20 (16th of april, 2007)

frank xenophelius longbottom - 16 (ninth of july, 2011)

alice pandora longbottom - 14 (thirteenth of august, 2013)

philip jacoby longbottom - 10 (first of january, 2017)

magnolia anamaria longbottom - 5 (third of march, 2022)

cassie and lucas were finally really getting back into their groove of life. being able to live almost normally again was wonderful. lucas never had to leave work early now or get there late because lyra wouldn't sleep. in fact, lyra usually now only woke up once or twice during the night, as opposed to dosing off, crying until three am, sleeping, waking up at five am to be fed, and then sleeping again until nine am. it was so much better. if cassie had anything to say about having a baby to warn others, it would be that the first sixth months post partum are hell. she had to let her stitches heal and the bleeding was like that of the nine months of periods that she had missed. about four months out she finally was able to have sex again, but it was painful so they waited a bit more, and six months out they were back to being able to do it like they had before. of course now, any time that they wanted a bit of alone time, they had to get away from their ten month old daughter, whether this meant while she was sleeping or when someone else was watching her, which wasn't often. she was also really good at eating and regularly saying mumma and daddy. they were also working on walking and ly ly had recently taken her first steps, bringing tears to cassie and lucas' eyes. being able to raise her daughter in a home where hte father worked hard to provide and the mother was always there was so good for both lyra and cassie, and the fact that they were able to work together so well in doing this made them happy. of course, now that baby number one was past the newborn stage and almost one, past what in cassie's opinion would always be the hardest stage of having children, she was ready for talk of baby number two, which made her tired from baby number one husband sigh a large sigh and make their next child a problem for another day.

rex and dom were doing their best with baby oakley, but honestly, labor was the worst part for her. after the 'beginning of pregnancy' uneasiness, the pregnancy was smooth. the birth was of course terrible and the worst pain which she'd ever had, but, having her little girl made it so much worth it. she only woke up twice during the night at most, sometimes sleeping through the night completely. she usually ate well and at pretty normal times. however, they would now have to work more, so, since dom had given birth in june, and it was now october, her baby was five months old and was old enough to go to daycare. this caused dom to get a full job, working 7 am to 3 pm writing about quidditch for the daily prophet and other news areas and books, while rex kept his old job of destroying magical artifacts, but now full time and with more dangerous substances, from nine to five. at the end of the day, they were always together when they went to sleep, even if rex woke up later as his job started later. they were always there for their daughter, and they were always eating dinner together, which is what really mattered to them. they also still drank, but no longer smoked as a baby and smoking should never go together. but leaving their five month old with a sitter, or, when you have this many family members, a family member, is not the end of the world and shouldn't be consdiered as so, if the parents want to have a date night, go out to a bar, or hang with friends. the couple also still had no current plans to marry or even engage. 

narcissa and daniel were living a normal life with their sons, jacob and johnathon. narcissa found it hard to believe that it had been it had been three years since the tumultuous journey of having twins happened, but once the beggining was over, cissa actually really enjoyed it. also, the decision that made them able to no longer have children was a wonderful thing, as they decided soon after the birth of their sons that that was all they needed and were now able to do what they wanted when they wanted, without worrying about the consequences of an unplanned pregnancy, a tough pregnancy, or a terrible miscarriage. the fact that narcissa was even able to become pregnant, carry to near full term, and give birth to twins, amazed doctors, as they believe if she were to get pregnant again it would be incredibly high risk. this was okay though, as they found theself content with their family of four, and daniel picking up the twins from daycare and then making dinner as narcissa came home from a long shift as a nurse was a lovely thing.

scorpius and victoire were also doing well. three years since triplets. of course having three three year olds at once was difficult, but not as hard as three under three. they cut jayda's hours while still paying her well, as in success mainly scorpius but victoire too found that they had more tie to spend with their family. they liked the work and home balance they had finally found so well, and they highly appreciated jayda's work. they loved each other, and scorpius always made sure to hold victoire the way she liked to be held, like they were sixteen planning their lives, and thats the way they looked at each other too. out of all of the couples, vicky and scorp would always be the most like lovestruck teens. 

and lastly, james and rose, were doing terribly. why did no one tell rose how hard it was having a four year old, two year old, and six month old at once. while lola wouldn't stop talking and following rose everywhere, ariel was pitching a fit, throwing her toys and having her tantrum in her own little world, and persephone was crying because she needed to be fed, and rose was trying to feed her but she needed to give ariel apple snacks and put something on the ipad for lola to watch, which was a muggle contraption that they caved into getting upon recommendation from hermione because lola often threw a fit if she wasn't getting attention that she vigorously demanded or watching 'doc mcstuffins' reruns on the ipad. the things that muggle children enjoyed rose and james would never understand, but it seemed to enthrall their young daughter so they let it happen. ariel on the other hand always wanted to play with toys that lola was playing with and eat apple snacks. letting their daughter gain a few pouds over all the apple snacks was better than listening to her and lola fight over the same toy cauldron for twenty minutes. and finally, there was persephone. james wanted to feed her and feel more connected, but she would only breastfeed, and refused to take a bottle pumped milk, meaning that she had to apparate during her lunch and her fifteen minutes break in the afternoon to feed her daughter, and would have to have someone cover for her if her daughter got hungry at awkward times during the day. however, mindy, the girl on the shift before her who had no where to be until late in the afternoon, was always willing to cover the phone if it was needed. being a secretary may sometimes be considered a low down job, but doing it for the ministry was no joke, and rose was just glad to have such amazing coworkers, and a husband that worked so hard to be involved in his children's lives. james was also hoping that al and amelia potter would have a baby soon so that he could be a godfather and watch someone grow up other than his children, as though his wife's family was very special to him, he would love to see more on his family's side, that he's biologically related too and could see himself, his siblings, and his parents in. and rose hoped the same for him, but al and amelia were just enjoying the married life as is.


	43. a very tough sequence of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this life, when things happen, we must keep moving forward

a sunday morning in november

rachel held back kendall's hair. kendall had cried so hard that she choked terribly, causing her to throw up all over the floor of moaning myrtle's bathroom and now into the toilet. rachel, being the amazing friend that she was, cleaned up the vomit and then held kendall's hair. as kendall stopped throwing up from sadness and fear, she looked at rachel, large tears streaking down her face and said, "how could this happen? of course it was the muggle way, because i can't use magic around him as he doesn't know, but this! how could this happen, to me of all people! i'll have to tell him every thing, and, and," kendall said, a sharp but deep breath between each word, as well a choke at the end of each sentence. rachel just pulled kendall close and said, "it's going to be okay my darling, take a deap breath, we will get you checked up with madam pomfrey, or you can speak to narcissa about coming by. whoever you want to tell first, you should. everything is going to be alright," rachel said softly, rocking kendall back and forth as she let the sobs out. once she had finally composed herself, they went upstairs, rachel helped kendall compose a letter to rose and hermione to come to hogsmeade immediately, and then bid rachel a farewell as she decided that she needed to do this on her own. 

a sunday afternoon in november was not the most popular time to go to the three broomsticks, but there was still a fair amount of people in there, and kendall met her mother and her eldest sister, who was feeding baby persephone as she sat in the far corner of the three broomsticks. as soon as she walked over to said corner, her mother hugged her tightly and her sister looked up with a worried smile, as she was feeding and didn't quite feel as though she should move at that moment. "sweetheart, is something wrong. oh ken, what happened," hermione asked, putting a warm hand on each of her daughters chill swept cheeks. "mum, it will be alright, sit down, i just need to speak and i figured after rachel, who i share every experience with, that you guys should be the first i talk to about this subject," kendall said, as calmly as she could. hermione nodded and flattened her blouse, sitting back down. "alright, hit us with your best shot,"rose said, pulling her shirt back up and bouncing persephone on her lap. "well, i'm sure as you guys know, over the summer, robert and i got very close and started dating, but, as i had to go back to hogwarts, we put our relationship on pause whilst i still wrote him regularly," kendall said shakily and the women in front of her nodded. "but, it appearrs that i will need to do more than write him, as, in an unplanned turn of events, it looks to be that," kendall couldn't hold back anymore, and she began to sob again. "oh my baby, what is it," hermione said as she and her eldest daughter were trying no to assume the worst. rose tried to stand up but the now nearly sobbing kendall motioned for her to sit back down. she knew what dom had done when she could do nothing but cry, so she did the same. she pulled her wand out, pointed it at her stomach, and muttered, "fieri muliebria." Her mother made a shocked phase as kendall pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach was glowing purple, as rose's eyes went ever so wide and she muttered, "oh ken," while hermione just whispered, "merlin's beard." 

"youre pregnant," hermione asked, shocked. it was less of a question and more of a statement that the mother wished wouldn't be confirmed. kendall just slowly shook her head through tears. rose got up, baby in one arm and wrapped the other arm around kendall. "hey ken, its going to be alright, deep breaths for me," she said as the younger tried to contain herself. hermione spoke in a slow, soft voice and caressed kendall's face. "listen to me kenny, its going to be alright. we'll get through this. rosie will go home and she'll speak to you later, and you and i will go up and talk to mcgonagall, we will figure out a living situation for once the baby is born with her over time, and until then, we will make sure that the staff know as well as take you home. we'll tell your father, and we'll tell the rest of the family whenever you are ready, or when you start showing enough that we can tell. we will tell robert everything, and if he doesnt stay then your father will make sure to knock some sense into that boy, and then, we will go from there. we will make sure that you finish your hogwarts education and that everything is alright," hermione said all of this in an excepetionally calm tone for a woman that just found out that her sixteen year old daughter was pregnant. but when hermione was going back to finish her hogwarts education for the specially designed returning seventh years, she also got pregnant, and she knows how hard it is to be pregnant and in school and pregnant as a teenager, so she would set up doctors appointments and help her daughter through everything. she would convince draco into knowing that everything will be ok and she will do everything in her power to make sure that her daughter and grandbaby live good, safe lives, and that this baby has it's father in its life. 

and upon this, rose gave kendall a hug and a kiss on the forward, wished her luck, and disapperated with the promise of seeing her later. hermione then took kendall's hand and then went into the castle and up to the headmistress' office. it is not everyday that the 'famous hermione granger, harry potter's best friend' came walking through the hogwarts castle, and soon everyone in the castle knew she was there. quick to be informed was calli, as there was news that it hermione was in the castle and when laurie heard she said, "calli, your mother is here," and this surprised calli greatly. "why," calli asked puzzled, but her friends were only able to say that she had been seen walking in a blouse and powersuit pants with kendall up to the headmistress' office. later, everyone stared as hermione went into the library, kendall in the doorway, and she said, "come here darling," and she got up, her friends shooting her glances as the people that hadn't made the connection that hermione was her mum now realized and others just gawked at the 'war hero.' hermione kissed calli's head and said, "you're going to come home with me and kendall tonight, we'll talk to you about it when you get home, and you don't need to take anything but your wand, as youll be back tuesday and your teachers have excued you for tomorrow. tell your friends goodbye and meet your sister and i by hogsmeade station in ten minutes," she said. calli shook her head, turned around, and has hermione and kendall quickly dashed out, calli hugged kelly and laurie, gave anthony a kiss, and told her friends she'd be back tuesday and that they could write a letter or have kelly send her patronus if they liked, and then she made her way to hogsmeade station, where upon apparting home, and sitting in her living room with her father, she got the shock of her life.


	44. its alright

robert, a teenage boy, but a reasonable one and that, and not a terrible person, took full responsibility to what had happened, but the magic pill was harder to swallow than the fact that he was going to become a father at sixteen. he can take resposibilty for his child and understand how it got there, but understanding that the boarding school that this girl he had known his whole life was going to was magical. watchin kendall pull out her wand and do many things he asked about, watching both her mother and father also do so, and calli too, explaining that all her siblings could do it, that their child would most likely do it, and that the magic people had their own whole world was mindblowing. but on that monday, after explaining everything, they took him to the ministry to swear secrecy and then stopped by diagon alley so that robert could see what a community of witches and wizards really looked like. they got ice cream at florean fortescue's to get ice cream. they then went home, wished a temporary goodbye, and for a second night in a row, kendall retired in her mother's room, sleeping in bed with her like she was seven again, while her father retired to scorpius' bed, which hadn't been regularly slept in in so many years, perhaps a decade by now, and calli slept on the same bunkbed she grew up. she could not believe how long she had been sleeping on that bunkbed, and she could also not believe how long she shared a bedroom with both kendall and cassie at the same times, it was a weird thought, but she supposed for her, that was normal life. 

also for calli, was the news that her twin sister was pregnant. previously, they'd gone through everything together. in the womb and born together. sharing birthdays and friends, starting hogwarts together with that wonderful visit to diagon alley. watching their older siblings graduate and start families, being sorted, coming home at the same time every year, being at hogwarts at the same time ever year where they learned the same things from the same teachers. it was quite lovely, but now, there was something going on to kendall that calli couldnt relate to, she was pregnant. and calli could help out and sympathize, but she would never know until she was older. 

the next morning, they had previously set up arrangements for a portkey, and hermione kissed her daughters goodbye as they grabbed on to the empy tin can and it took them back to school. they didn't plan to, however, land in front of minerva mcgonagall in the headmistress' house. "oh there you are, miss malfoy, er, calli, go ahead down to breakfast, malfoy, uh, kendall, i'll only need you for a minute." calli nodded her head and thanked the headmistress, going out the door, down the stairs, and making the dash around the castle, down the staircase, and towards the front doors to the great hall. there, she sat at the huffllepuff table with her friends, saying that she'd explain everything later and in more privacy if they promised not to tell, which laurie, kelly, and anthony, being the wonderful people they are, promised.

meanwhile, kendall was upstairs. kendall was told that for now, she would stay in the dorms, but when it got late enough in her pregnancy that she was no longer comfortable in the dorms then she would be moved to a house in hogsmeade village, and then there she had the option to continue going to class, or to have her work brought to her by an older seventh year student who would help her get it all done. she said that she would make the decision of whether or not to keep going to class a bit later, but that for now she was thankful for all the help and support. this scaused mcgonagall to feel heavily compelled to hug the girl, which is what she did, wishing her luck. kendall thanked her ehavily once again, and headed downstairs to sit with her friends and have breakfast, knowing that she'd have to tell them and that that time would come soon. 

little did kendall know that she had someone waiting for her who would be a best friends and someone that she could relate to.

***

sitting at the end of the ravenclaw table was a seventh year, seventeen years old, matilda lawrence. matilda, a muggleborn, fell pregnant in july. now five months pregnant her bump was becoming more clear. as a girl who used to carefreely laugh, wearing her uniform unbuttoned and untucked, putting her hair in a messy bun and roaming around the castle, she was now so reserved. to conceal her body she wore her entire uniform as well as her robes. her teachers didn't know, the only one who knew was her muggle father, who couldn't do anything about it. she refused to tell anyone, even her best friend mary clearwater. mary's mother was a single mother, a woman named penelope. whenever matilda went over to mary's, she called her mother penny and penny was always willing to be a mother figure and help her out, as matilda's own mother had died during childbirth, which made tilda feel all the more guilty. and now, pregnant, at seventeen and in school, she felt as though she was a bit of a disapointment. but her father did her best to understand, even if he didnt support it. the worst part for matilda was that her boyfriend didnt take responsibility, he left her. he didnt care and he didn't want to be apart of his son's life. and soon, matilda would hear of the new that kendall was pregnant. they would meet upon a chance encounter in the courtyard, and then, they would bond, and to make ken feel better, she was the only person who matilda told that she was pregnant. and the slytherin and the ravenclaw could relate to each other, with the lives that they were growing inside them, even though, of course, matilda was an only child, a free spirit with a single best friend names mary and a single father. kendall on the other hand, had a large group of friends with two best friends named gemma and rachel, she was more on the popular side and until becoming pregnant conformed pretty well to normal society, she had both her parents, who were a witch and a wizard and somewhat famous, and she had six siblings. truly though, they balanced each other out very well, and they ended up becoming great friends. 

rose and james were starting to get back into the whole parenting thing. having ariel and lola share a room was good and bad. usually, it was great, but when lola would sleep and she was throwing a fit and woke up ariel in their room, it was a disaster, or when one wakes up early in the morning and wakes up the other as well, it gets tough. persephone is more susceptible to being around other people, though she still refused to take a bottle and caused her mother a great deal of stress in finding times to stop working to breastfeed. they did though, eventually get their heads on, and she found a schedule that worked. she would also continue trying to get her daughter to take a bottle, no matter what it took.


	45. godspeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a dip into the characters lives and feelings and it could honestly be three different chapters, but i really liked what i wrote, though it isnt too major to the plot so feel free to stop reading or skip if it is boring because i have no clue what compelled me to make this so long, the words just kept coming, each part fitting with the one before it in a way different than the last.

"wishing you godspeed, glory, there will be mountains you won't move."

the lyrics of the muggle song came through the bewitched stereo in kendall malfoy's dorm room. the played it quiet enough to set a tone that matched the mood she was in, as well as so that the girls in the rooms around hers wouldn't hear. one of the things she was grateful for in slytherin house was the fact that salazar believed that students of his house were above being piled in a room on top of each other and gave each student their own small room, with a bathroom which was shared. 

"well salazar, what am i supposed to do now," kendall asked herself quietly. 

a tear came streaming down her face, and yet another. 

she was laying in the dark of her room, staring at the ceiling. her upper middle class, preppy muggle style pull over had been tossed to the side and she laid in her lace, wearing normal pajama pants. not exactly what you may expect from a malfoy family member, but it's how she dressed, its how they all did, even draco. one hand was resting on her stomach whilst the other was by her side.

kendall would soon be home for winter break, christmas with her family, a family who would have to see their sixteen year old daughter and sister, pregnant. she felt like a disapointment, even though she was constantly reassured to her that her family was there through everything and that her mother knew how it felt and that they all knew that it was going to be okay. but right now, kendall needed something more than that. someone who had been her built in best friend since day one. it was only when she propped herself up that she realized that the burts of emotions had caused a rain cloud to gush at the end of her bed. she shook it off and quickly grabbed her wand and dried the rain puddle that was left. she then pulled her pull over over her head and carefully and quietly pulled over her door, wand in hand. she tiptoed through the hall and to the common room. at this time of night, there was no one left in the common room. the stones in the wall slid open for her to leave, and then she crept through the dungeons. she knew her way around the dungeons far well enough by now to walk through them without shining a light on her surroundings, but she cursed herself for not thinking to put shoes on as the iciness of the stone on the ground nipped at her toes. 

once she reached the area she needed to be, she whispered the words, "lumos minima." a dull light, not quite as bright as if she had just said lumos and far duller than lumos maxima shone at the end of kendall's wand. she made her way to the basement, down a few halls, near the area where the kitchens were. she of course knew how to get into the hufflepuff common rooms, but the barrels somehow or another were smarter than she was, so she would have to improvise. "nox," she said first. she let her mind wander to her happiest thought, and with a twirl of her wand, "its all in the wrist, and in the thought that comes to mind," as ginny would say when she was younger, attemping it for the first few times. "expecto patronum," kendall muttered, and the bright silver light came pouring out of her wand, perfectly formed calico cat began to pur, walking in a circle aroud the girl. the few paintings that were in that area winced and one or two told her to put out the light. 

the magic that kendall was using was beyond her years, and she was taught by harry the way of sending messages via patronus that only the order members knew. it made the messages genuine. ken pointed her wand, the cat following the same direction, and then gestured her wand towards the hufflepuff common room. without having to say a word, the calico cat traveled right through the barrels and into the hufflepuff common room, making its way to calli. 

there was a bright light above calli's eyes, it was white and blinding. she though it might have been a dream until kelly murmered, "turn your light down calli, there's no way you're still reading this late," so quietly and groggily that she could barely be understood. calli's eyes opened to a bright silver and blue calico cat above her, kendall's patronus, and from it her voice said, "let me in, i need you cal," and then vanished back to it's owner where it nestled itself back into kendall's wand. 

calli got up, tiptoeing carefully as to not bother anyone. it was hard at first, as the castle was chilly and the warming plates in the large round hufflepuff dorms had made it so warm in her bed. unlikes the other students, hufflepuffs had a big circular room, with windows lining the top. the foot of each bed all face each other and there was a soft golden yellow rug in the center. there were many dressers set up around the room as well, and there were heating plates on the wall which directly heated the beds, which were not the same elegant four posters, but instead overstuffed matresses on twin beds that were some of the most comfortable things to sleep on. the walls were a warm yellow and there were many plants growing from the walls. 

anyways, back to calli tiptoeing and quietly opening the door, leaving the dorm. calli's legs and feet were cold in the castle as her nightgown only hit to her knees. she crept into the common room, which had the same circular setting with fluffy, overstuffed armchairs, windows roping the ceiling, plants growing from the walls, and fluffy mismatched carpeting on the grown, so soft once calli's feet touched it. she walked past the warm fireplace which had almost completely died out, and to the entrance, which opened with a single tap of her wand to the stone. 

once the interest opened, calli was face to face with her twin sister. "kendall, is something wrong, you look ill," she asked, suddenly worried. her stomach had a bit of a bulge which was more clear under her pull over and her hair was in a messy braid. her eyes were sunken in as though she hadn't properly slept in days and her bare feet were slightly shaking on the cold stone of the ground. "um, yeah could i just come in first," kendall asked, as if it was an option to stay standing there. "oh obviously come in," calli said, looking at her sister worried. the two girls sat across from each other in those ever so soft armchairs and it made kendall feel so comfortable. of course the slytherin common room was like a second home to ken, sometimes those armchairs in the welcoming hufflepuff common room that pulled her in like she could never get up with the warmth of her twin sister, knowing that family was near, was what the girl needed. 

"so, what's going on ken," calli asked, worried. "it's just, i'm so scared. i can't sleep at night because i'm up late after the sun has left the sky, pondering what comes next. soon, the whole school will know, and i'll move into hogsmeade. i've met another girl who's pregnant and its lovely, but she's in seventh year. and yeah mum was pregnant with rosie and scorp in her returning eighth year, but that year she could've left whenever she wanted, and she had already graduated when she gave birth. she didn't have to come back for a seventh year and raise a baby at the same time. and this prevents robert from being more hands on, and honestly the only person i could think to talk to about this all is you, because you're the one that shared a womb with me so i figured i could at least share my feelings with you," kendall said all at once, speaking rather fast in a tone that very much reminded calli of both her mother and rose, as well as rex. "i understand your concerns. i'm sure there will be an arrangement made where you will get to go see robert and even leave the baby with him for periods of time so that you can get school work done more. you guys will be together in the end and it will be worth it, but until then you have to keep moving on. professor storian fully supports you and i'm sure she'll be more than willing to help you get things in order. i suppose between our parents so called fame and your knack for transfiguration, you must be one of her favorite students. the same as the way the headmistress loves mother and will help you out. and the longbottoms live in hogsmeade's village. they have a wonderful family that i'm sure would be more than willing to help you out, i could introduce you to alice. she's only in fourth year, but surpisingly knowledgable. the one our age in frank but i don't suppose he'd be as interested in helping as alice would, as well as luna and professor longbottom of course. it will all work itself out in time kendall, just you wait," calli said with a sincere smile, reassuring her twin well. "wow, thanks cal. i'd love to meet alice. i think its crazy, you read so much and find all this information and youre also so wise, yet you hid it all under the surface, and take time to figure things out and work for them. i just find what i want and go for it determined in a way which even a valid point wont stop me, its so strange considering that fact that we're literally twins," kendall said. "there is a reason, my dear sister, that i am a hufflepuff and you are a slytherin," calli said smartly and then both the sisters laughed. "now, i don't feel that its probably a good time to head back to slytherin dorms, esepecially with those bare feet and the chance of getting caught. share a bed like we're three years old again, and then i'll help you feel all pretty in the morning," the hufflepuff offered. "that sounds wonderful," the slytherin returned. the sisters shared a brief hug and then walking back to the dorms where the sixteen year olds crammed themselves into the twin bed, falling on top of each other a little, fighting over space, and it made kendall smile, reminding her so much of the times when her biggest issues were picking fights with her sister about sharing and stealing clothes and who got to pour their goblet of orange juice first and just tackling each other and throwing hexes for no reason. it was a fun, simpler time, but kendall now realized that things would be okay and that life would indeed, go on. 

***

every night before bed, rose and james did what rose had seen her mother do so often as a child, they prayed. when staying up later than she should've or about to wish her mother goodnight, she would hear her mother, while her father was drifting off beside her or perhaps listening in on the prayer, murmering words to a god above. hermione, such a logical woman, would have never prayed before the war. but upon everything that happened, she realized that perhaps she needed to put her faith in somewhere else, or at least have a higher power to put faith into, connect to, and just talk to, and it brought her peace. whether it was about which ever child she was pregnant with this time, or about the life of her family or the status of her job or her husband's emotional vulnerability, she would pray. and rose brought that into her life, but her husband participated as well, and they took it a bit more seriously. rose and james would kneel at the side of their bed next to each other, hands clasped and eyes closed. these days, rose prayed to keep her job, and she prayed for her sister to have a smooth and safe pregnancy. james prayed for his brother to have his child and his sister to keep the same light in her eyes even as they got older. they both thanked god for the food that they were able to provide for their children and prayed for their family to be safe and for their children to lead good lives. and soon, rose and james, who felt as though they wanted to complete their family, would pray for another child. 

but until then, they just prayed for security. rose was the only one of her siblings to pick up on her mother's habit, but she cherished it, because even if the words to this 'god' were just empty phrases, they made her feel a bit better, to get these hopes and worries out with james, the one she most loved. 

in their day to day lives, persephone had finally began taking a bottle, making rose's job more stable as she was now able to work all day and not stop or leave to find a way to breastfeed her daughter. she was so happy with her three little girls. lola got more into the groove of having two little sisters as opposed to one, and lola and ariel had gotten very used to sharing a room and actually very much enjoyed it. they were finally at a civility where they could play together for at least ten or fifteen minutes now without fighting over toys, and it made rose so happy to see that things were moving along, and it made her feel as though, just possibly, her prayers were working. 

when she felt as though maybe they weren't, she listening to a muggle song that kendall recommended after hearing it a couple times, called 'godspeed.'

***

hermione prayed for her daughter, and for the first time in his life, even though still not fully understanding the concept of religion, draco prayed with her. they were so worried for their teenage daughters future, but they would never let it show directly. there wer eactually even few things that they could do directly, so, as what might be a last hope or maybe just a reach for support, they prayed to this higher power, god, to help guide their daughter. it gave draco somewhat of a sense of comfort though he didnt fully understand, but part of it was the way that the it helped his wife feel so secure, as saying words about how she hoped kendall's future would hold up and how big the dreams she had for her daughter were made her feel so much better, in this weirdly hard to describe way. 

***

cassie and lucas were finally in a position to relax. their daughter was now sleeping through the night almost every night, and was nearing a year old. little did her parents know, however, that christmas and her birthday would not be the only things celebrated on december 25th. 

***

narcissa and daniel were having a moment, as they liked to call it. in a brawl, with no harm befalling the other, except for words, which can often hurt more than physical pain, given to the other. after this dispute, they felt extremely guilty, and now made it their mission to fall in love all over again, like they were teenagers again, going from best friends to lovers again. any advice they needed on this was best received from victoire and scorpius, as they were basically masters of falling in love like teenagers. rex of course was good at living liking a teenager and james was good at having a teenage like friend group, but the way that at the end of the way, they fell asleep on the sofa, with their children tucked into bed, old music playing on the radio with scorp in his boxers and vicky in one of his t shirts, nothing else, dreaming of their future the same way they did when they were teenagers at hogwarts, was something that not many people could master. narcissa and daniel felt guilty about this rough spot, but hermione made sure to let them know that all marriages had tough spots and working through them together was what made them so strong, victoire always says that if you can commicate with each other how you feel as you feel it, and always have each other close, then at the end of the day its all worth it, even the struggles. of course, her bigged supporteer, was grandmother narcissa, who was always there to reassure her that things were going to be alright, listen to her rant, and drink a cup of tea with her to unwind from her thoughts. narcissa did sometimes feel bad, that especially in sharing her name, she had a far closer bond with her grandmother than her siblings did, but also, what could she say. she took her time and money to be around her grandmother, was her namesake, and shared softer spots in her personality similar to her father's, it was hard not for them to have an amazing bond, especially added should be the fact that except for hermione's deeply colored eyes and tanned skin that narcissa inherited, she was a spitting image of her grandmother when she was younger, and it made narcissa smile that the younger version that carried her name also shared the trait of doing anything for the people she loved and being incredibly strong willed. some traits, however, narcissa didn't have but highly appreciated in her granddaughter, such as this automatic air of wisdom, a strong connection with nature and common sense, and such a bold nature to speak whats on her mind and share both facts and opinion. these are the traits that put the sorting hat through so much consideration, but ended up landing her in ravenclaw instead of slytherin, but she found that she was very happy in ravenclaw and fit in very well there, where she met her best friends and her husband, which also made it worth it. it should be reminded to the reader that victoire and narcissa were actually best friends at hogwarts, in a group with daniel and a girl named alyson marqies. alyson moving to persue a job opportunity as well as a romantic relationship in bulgaria was tough but they still wrote letters semi often. of course daniel and narcissa were still in touch, they were married and had two sons after all, and then of course narcissa was still pretty close to victoire, knowing that she married her brother after all. maybe it was the fact that she married her brother or that the title of best friend wasnt as special to narcissa as it was to rose, kendall, and calli, or even the bond between cassie and lily, but it was that they knew they could count on each other that matttered. 

***

pitter patter was the sound that the rain made on rex and dominique's bedroom window. he tiptoed out of bed, careful not to wake his girlfriend, and he crept quietly downstairs as not to wake their baby either. he made his way to the living room and pulled a basket out from under the coffee table. there, on a red leather binded notebook was the words, "house of memories." a wide smile spread across rex's face. he flipped the book open, starting on page one. it had been a gift to hermione from harry when she was pregnant with rex, as he knew how important keeping your memories was. page one started at the beginning. 

a picture of a baby bundled in a blue blanket in draco's arms

rexous hysterio malfoy, 14th of july, 2003

turning the page, a picture of rex in a onesie, giggling

rex's first words were dada's, definitely draco's little boy! 22nd of january, 2004

next, rex in striped, fuzzy footie pajamas

rex's first steps, 12th of may, 2004

rex, hair messy, cake smashed all over his face

rex's first birthday, 14th of july, 2004

rex, wearing a shirt saying 'daddy's little quidditch star', propped up on a small plastic broomstick with draco holding onto him, smiling one of those rare genuine smiles

rex's first broom, 14th of july 2005

rex, with a large smile on his face, giggling, staring up at harry and ron who are seated, looking more youthful than they do now, face's still worn from the war, but looking happy as ever

rex's first wizard chess, with ron and harry, 19th of october, 2005

rex, holding a baby girl wrapped up in a yellow ducky blanket. rex's smile is as wide as ever but the baby is crying

rex becomes a big brother, 7th of december, 2006

rex was wearing a st. mungo's healer robe that was obviously too large for him, as it belonged to an adult. he also wore a large, sailor looking hat. narcissa was wearing the same thing, and they both sat, one on each of their mother's knees, the three of them smiling widely, hermione looking from rex to nj and then smiling back up at the camera, which appears to be draco taking the picture, by the glossy look in hermione's eyes. 

rex and narcissa's first jobs, 23rd of february, 2007

rex on draco's shoulders, giggly as ever, cassie in hermione's arms, narcissa on her fathers hip with one hand as he holds onto rex's leg with the other, rose stands on her mother's left side while scorpius stand's on his father's right 

family photos!, 2nd of november, 2007

they were on a beach. rex and narcissa were smiling proudly as one year old cassie's head was the only part of her body sticking out of the sand

vacation to mallorca, 26th of june, 2008

rex was wearing an overly large party hat on george weasley lap, who appeared to be trying to feed him some foreign candy that hermione and ginny were trying to stop him from doing, but rex, mouth wide open, was happy as ever to take the candy that would give him and overly swollen tongue

rex turns five, 14th of july, 2008

rex is giggly as usual, ripping into a present under a large green christmas tree, wearing a dark blue knitted sweater with a large r on it

christmas morning at the weasleys, 25th of december, 2008

in this picture, scorpius is giving rose a piggy back ride, while draco is doing the same to narcissa, and rex is doing the same to cassie

bonding time in the backyard, 29th of july, 2009

again in the sand, this time all of the malfoy siblings were lined up, laying on their backs in the sand

christmas holiday to the canary island, 20th of december, 2009

next was narcissa and rex standing next to each on, well not standing, their heads on the ground their rear ends in the air, a little girl and boy doing the same with them

somersaults with the cousins, 13th of april, 2010

rex, scorpius holding his left hand, rose holding his right, as he gawks up at the broomsticks in the window in front of quality quidditch supplies

last school supply shopping in diagon alley with rosie and scorp, 1st of august, 2011

rex, waving and chasing the hogwarts express as it leaves the station

scorpius and rose's first year at hogwarts, 1st of september, 2011

rex, sitting next to his mother and father, hermione holding a baby in purple while draco holds one in pink

rex becomes a big brother again, 5th of october, 2011

rex was dressed in a bright pink shirt with a heart on it, cuddling up close to lily potter, considerably younger than he was, wearing a pink onesie with a red bow on her head of red hair

rex's first valentine, 14th of february, 2012

(rex smirked, so he'd always had a taster for redheads)

in this one, rex was absolutely bawling, having a fit he was far too old for at age nine as he ran after the hogwarts express waving both arms in the air

narcissa's first day at hogwarts, rex isn't too happy and already misses her, 1st of september, 2012

(the book then skips a year)

there is a picture of hermione and rex standing by each other in front of the hogwarts express, smiling nervously and then hugging her

rex's first day at hogwarts, 1st of september, 2014

and from then on the book was property of rex, where he highlighted his hogwarts years. slytherin vs ravenclaw which was his first quidditch match, fred weasley calling him the brightest witch of their age mercilessly, late night escapades, run ins with the new marauders and some judgy students, a picture of he and dom at a party as well as their first date. 

he missed these years, but he was now able to give this life for his daughter, and any child to come, which would be included after the pictures of he and dom's anniversaries, late night bar hopping and smoking on the porch, the day they learned dom was pregnant, and the birth of oakley. 

things were really looking both up and down, as well as side ways , for the malfoy children.


	46. do unto others as you would have them do unto you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you feel the same way.

cassie didn't have this maticulously planned, no. but it happened, and since lyra was of an age far easier to deal with, she wasn't worried. she and lucas could do anything together. 

cassie had never really been especially close with any of her siblings, she would say she was the least connected to rose and kendall and the most to rex and calli. she was a softer spirit though, so it did make sense. but on this christmas day, she would sit down with kendall and share a moment with her before sharing it with any of her family except her husband. not even hermione or draco knew, and when cassie had something to say she almost always immediately ran to her parents to tell them. hermione wouldn't admit it, but rose, cassie, and kendall were by far the most connected to her out of her children, and scorpius, narcissa, and calli were the most connected to draco. rex was always kind of in the middle, finding a good balance between both his parents and getting along well with all of his siblings. he supposed it was a bit of a middle child thing.

anyways, on christmas day, it was cassie's favorite day of the year. lyra wood had gotten plenty of extra presents this year, as it was also her first birthday. kendall enjoyed the day stress free, as her worries about being pregnant and what she would do were at bay as she open gifts and wore her weasley sweater and had good conversation with ginny. though at first, draco always insisted that they stay home, and not bother the weasleys, but george always wanted to see hermione's children, mrs weasley had always already knitted the whole malfoy family sweaters, and ginny and harry always wanted to see hermione, so they went every year, and they enjoyed themselves every year. it made hermione remember the first time that she had heard draco's name after the war. 

"malfoy got off for everything he did, product of circumstance. i know harry helped him stay out of azkaban but he's still a bit of a slit git," ron said to hermione and his family at the dinner table. "ronald, the poor boy has been through so much, and you know his father, its not all the boys own fault he was only a child," mrs weasley said, her forever forgiving nature had not been passed on to most of her children, but george was eager to forgive malfoy so that he could pull pranks on him and antagonize him like he did the rest of his friends. "but mum," ron tried to retort. "no buts ronald, listen to your mother, she's right, perhaps we should try to at least treat malfoy civilly, not spatting in his face. i'm sure he'll be coming back for our eighth year," hermione said calmly, reading for a large book with a worn out spine, her oatmeal virtually untouched. "mione how can you be so fair to malfoy, after all he did to you, he was our worst enemy," ron said back, more defensive now. harry had appeared at the end of the staircase, "ron, you said it earlier, he is a victim of circumstance. he was our biggest enemy before we had bigger things to worry about like voldemort and death eaters, we must accept that he was a brainwashed child and try to change," he said calmly, walking and taking a seat at the table. "but harry!" "i said no buts ron, eat your breakfast," hermione said, and that was the end of that converesation.

back to present day. 

presents were opened, bellies were full, and they were sitting by the fire place enjoying each others company. kendall had always had a really good bond with ginny, this should be made clear. 

"hey kendall, can i talk to you in private for a second," cassie said, reaching the area in front of her, wehre robert was sitting next to her, obviously nervous and not wanting to be left alone. "oh yeah, of course," kendall said, hoisting herself up. "here, albus, come here, id like you to meet robert," kendall said, she was always so outgoing, one to take charge. "alright," al said and kendall muttered, "it will be alright, i think you two will get along," and then turned to cassie. "why dont we go up to ginny's room if we need somewhere private," she said. "yes, that will do," cassie said and the two girls went upstairs. 

once they were up there, they took a seat on ginny's bed. it was so familiar to kendall, in ginny's room. being with kendall made ginny feel like a teenager again and they had always gotten on exceptionally well, since kendall was born, but for cassie, it wasnt the most common place, but that was the last thing on her mind in that moment. "so, whats up cass," kendall asked with a smile. seh was always so welcoming, which made cassie feel more comfotable about talking to her little sister. "so, i know that its always nice to have someone you can relate to, and i know were not as close as you and rose are, or obviously your bond with calli, but i wanted you to be the first other than lucas to know, that were in the same boat," she said. kendall gave cassie a quizical look. "what do you mean, 'the same boat,'" she asked. cassie gently played a right hand on her torso and said, "im pregnant again kenny," with a wide smile. "oh my god," kendall said in excitement with wide eyes. they hugged. "our kids are going to be so close, we have to make them best friends," she said excitedly. though she often fretted about her situation, there were somethings that made kendall so happy about the baby that she was haivng, and this was one of them. 

"wait, so i'm the first to know, you really havent even told anyone but lucas yet, not even mum and dad," kendall asked. "nope, just you, me, and lucas. oh, and lyra knows but im not sure she knows a way to communicate that," cassie said with a smile and the sisters laughed. their moment of bliss was interupted by a knock at the door. "may i come in," a shaky voice asked that kendall automatically recognized as calli's. "yes, its open cal," she said with a smile, even though calli couldn't see her through the door, obviously. when calli came in, her face was tear stained and she looked distressed. "what is wrong," cassie asked concerned, pulling her younger sister into a close motherly grip. these three girls, the youngest of the malfoy children, who had once all shared a room at once, though chaotic, had given them such a good bond. kendall kicking calli's bunkbed as she read far past darkness, while cassie was just trying to sleep. having dance parties and fighting over closet space or who got to use the desk, it had bonded them so well. and here they were again, together at once. and calli was upset. "calli, are you alright, where's anthony, shouldn't he be here, he said he was coming after dinner," cassie asked, gracing her younger sister's hair with her hand. often they felt more like friends than sisters, but not all the time of course. "he's not coming," calli breathed out quietly, followd by, "he broke up with me," and a sigh. kendall, crazy pregnancy strength and solid rage coursing through her veins, jumped up. "where is he, i'm gonna kill him! did he break up with you by owl or patronus, or did he stop by? i dont care, im going to hex him into the next century," she said, so angrily, so seriously. "he sent an owl, he said that we needed time apart before we could be together, and that we needed to find our identities seperately before we commited to each other with no experience of being alone. it makes perfect sense, really, but it also hurts deeply," calli said. cassie was also trying to calm kendall down who was saying loudly, "an owl! what is he, a third year, you guys have been together for three years! the audacity!" cassie was rubbing calli's back saying, "its completely okay to feel upset. perhaps we find a silver lining, and say that this will be a wonderful time to explore your thoughts and feelings, your own identity alone and not influenced by anthony, before you commit, so that youre not completely reliant on him. everything is going to turn out alright, and knowing you two, im sure you will find your way back to each other," she said soothingly. calli knodded, wiped her eyes and putting on a little smile. "i will take this as an opportunity," calli said, feeling refreshed by the prospective, while kendall was still raging. "kendall, calm down, i swear i would hex you if you werent pregnant," cassie said firmly with a roll of her eyes. "me too cassie, me too," calli said with a nod and the sisters highfived. kendall glared at them and took a couple deep breaths, composing herself. 

suddencly the door flung open. "rendezvous in my childhood bedroom," ginny asked with a smile and sarcastic eyebrow raise. "just some sisterly bonding," cassie said. "ah kendall, there you are," ginny said, after giving a nod to cassie's words. she gave kendall a hug and said, "permission to bring yourself up here, and suddenly your whole family is camping out," she said. the girls laughed and headed back downstairs to rejoin their family. 

to kendall's delight and surprise, robert and albus were deep in conversation. kendall took a spot by rose and james, seating lola on her lap and beginning to chat with both the little girl and her older sister and brother in law. james admired how kendall had got albus and robert to talk, both a bit more of still bodies, not doing anything, and rose praised the way that kendall had acted in a way that she herself or perhaps their mother would have. cassie went over to mingle with her best friend lily, who was holding her daughter. cassie wasnt sure when her husband had handed off their daughter to their best friend and the husbands had began to chat, but she knew that lily was holding her daughter and that arwin and lucas were deep in conversation about quidditch. "dads chatting it up with uncle ron and lyra seemed to be a bit bored, and so was i, so we've been keeping each other company havent we ly ly," the redhead said with a smile, bouncing the one year old. "well thank you, but i can take her back now if you'd like," cassie said with a soft smile. "oh thank god, your kid is so heavy and she wont let me put her down, im the only one that can entertain her," lily said laughing and handing her best friend the baby. "its known to happen, you two are soul bonded now," cassie replied. "dont you suppose its about time somebody grows her a playmate," lily said with a smirk. "im already on it," cassie said, looking at he best friend, lyra, her stomach, and then back up at lily. when lily realized what she had said, she gave her a hug so big, eyes wide in shock. the hug though, wasnt just so that she could congratulate her, but also to whisper in her ear and slowly take a few steps back. her whispers said, "i am too," and then she slowly walked backwards, pointing gently at her stomach and then rubbing it, raising her eyebrows at cassie. "oh my god our dream is coming true, theyre going to be best friends, theyre going to get married," she said excitedly, and the two basked in their new found glory. finally, was calli, who went to go have a chat with her mother about the anthony situation, and as mrs weasley overheard she made her eat more dessert when she probably was too full for her first round of dessert in the first place, and then after force feeding her, molly went back to talking to percy's family, while calli mingled with ron's son hugo and his wife adrienne, finding their life that they had in france quite interesting and asking hugo what it was like to go to the male divison of beauxbatons. she got back into her groove and the family had a wonderful christmas day.


	47. watermelon sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cherry chapstick and slow hands
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS RIGHT NOW  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS KIND OF GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF TWO WOMEN PERFORMING SEXUAL ACTS ON EACH OTHER  
> THESE CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL AND THEY CONSENTED TO WHAT THEY WERE DOING  
> YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TELL WHEN THIGNS START TO HEAT UP SO IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT, THE BEGINNING IS CLEAN  
> YOU WONT REALLY MISS ANYTHING IF YOU SKIP THE SMUT, BUT I RECOMMEND READING THE SENTENCE RIGHT BEFORE IT
> 
> thats it, enjoy the chapter

calli took her opportunity away from anthony once she got back at school to loosen up and work on herself as a person. she focused more on wandlore and focused more than she ever had on it. she read just as much, if not more, spent plenty of time with her friends, both around the castle and at their table in the library, where madam pince just kept to herself even if the friends were a bit above noise level, as she was so used to having them come around that she had grown quite fond of them. 

and there was one thing that calli was doing for the first time today, she was going to a party. and no, hufflepuffs dont have parties that arent quidditch celebrations or what not. calli and her friends were sneaking into slytherin, where they would meet up with some slytherin and just have fun. because sure ravenclaws smuggled in the occasional drinks, gryffindors had the occasion of an unplanned party, starting as some drinking and music and ending as much more than that, but woah, slytherins THREW parties. muggle games like spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven were introduced, there was so much bottled butter beer, and firewhiskey all around. even the occasional muggle alcohol that had been smuggled in. these were the kind of parties that rex and dominique had been going to since their third year. of course, third years werent usually let in, but there was a small group of third years, far mature for their age that brought a certain level of life to the party, especially for thirteen year olds. most of the participants however, were in their sixth and seventh years, a few fourth and fifth years here and there as well. and calli was ready. 

her, laurie, and kelly got dressed. laurie put them in clothing called a 'tube top' that calli wouldve never picked for herself. calli was wearing a tight plaid skirt, tighter than her liking, laurie was wearing some mom style jeans, and kelly was wearing jean shorts. it was far too cold in the castle in late january for them to be dressed this way, but this is how everyone dressed at parties and they knew that it would get hot with people there, so they settled. at 10:30 pm they crept down to the dungeons. curfew was had started around thirty minutes ago, but the party was starting now. the three girls, never the type youd assume to be at a party, stood in front of the door, there were two slytherins standing in front of the enterance to slytherin. only calli knew how to get in, but of course even with the malfoy name she wasnt allowed unless a slytherin let her in. "names and years," the boy said. he was clearly a seventh year, as well as the girl that accompanied him. they were like bouncers that also kept watch, in case the teachers decided to lurk into the dungeons a bit too close to the slytherin dorms. "calli malfoy, sixth year," "laurie jeremias, sixth year," "kelly finch-fletchley, sixth year," they said. the boy nodded and the girl whispered the password to the wall, which opeend for them like a door. the three girls stepped in, and as the passage closed behind them, the atmosphere had quite obviously very much changed. the common room was fully of students, sitting, standing, socializing, drinking, and there were two boys in the far corner making out. it was so strange for calli, she knew her sister and her friends rachel and gemma as well as the boys she knew were quite lively and involved as these parties, at least before kendall got pregnant, but she had never been involved in one. she spotted kendall, sitting across from justine entwistle and ella-grace wood, who were sixth and third years respectively. ella-grace was thirteen and would leave as soon as the party diled it up a bit, but she liked being aprt of the start of the party and got along well with her two sixth year friends. calli also saw alice longbottom and approached her, "will you be staying for the party alice," she asked, the girl's brown smooth hair and large, round blue eyes looking up at calli. "im afraid parties arent my scene, just delivering a message," she said softly, not sounding so, perhaps, "loony" as her mother did but definitely sounding absent minded. she then walked away, and calli turned on her heals, saying, "oh, bye i guess," as alice somewhat beelined for the exit. 

calli then went to talk to her sisters friend and her friends, rachel had joined them. rachel however had clearly been drinking all evening. "dont take drinks from strangers, dont sleep with guys who seem creepy, and have a goooood time," she said, holding both of calli's hands and slurring her words just a bit. "is she always like this," calli asked, looking up. "always," said kendall and gemma in perfect sync. and she believed it, as rachel had always been wild, lively, a party animal, and so energetic at five in the morning, noon, and nine pm all alike. it was like the world never stopped spinning on her very own axis. music was coming through a speaker, which calli suspected had been bewitched, as there was both wizard music and the occasional muggle song playing from the speakers. 

at around 11:11, calli was proud of herself to have killed more than thirty minutes. at this time though, kendall was having a back ache and wanted to go lay down, and as the party began to get a bit more energy, ella-grace knew it was, for her too, time to retreat to bed. by 11:30, calli had retreated to the wall to observe, as justine entwistle was making out with zaine smith, rachel, definitely drunk by now, was grinding up on some seventh year, and laurie and kelly had been roped into a game of spin the bottle, which calli certainly still didn't fully understand the concept of, why would one just spin a bottle to kiss someone and thats it. like whats the fun in just randomly kissing a bunch of people? mono? in a situation like this, anthony would normally retreat with he rso that she didn't feel so alone in her observing, but it appeared that she was now fending for herself since their breakup, and that she would have to take it upon herself to people watch. 

eventually, laurie backed out of the game while kelly seemed to only be getting more into it, taking shots of firewhiskey and some muggle vodka, shaking her ass at anybody who woud watch. "she seems to be having fun," calli said to laurie. "i always figured kelly was a party girl, and a bit of a light weight too," laurie said with an eyebrow raise. the two girls found their seat in some armchairs and chatted a bit, sipping on butterbeers as they did so. when midnight rolled around, a fifth year that calli didn't quite recognize asked laurie to danced. seemingly getting bored of sitting around in a way that calli never could, she agreed and got up to go and dance. calli then decided to take her place back on the wall. for a while a boy whom was in her year but his name, though on the tip of her tongue, she couldnt quite pinpoint. he was not interesting though, and when his tipsy self starting grabbing at her, she quickly made her retreat to another area of the slytherin common room. there, she observed an interaction that she couldnt help but eavesdrop on, as it did happen right next to her, what else was she supposed to do. 

a boy approached a girl. a half blood, stephanie turnpyke was minding her own business. she was a sixth year, but a gryffindor, who as calli was, was sitting back and minding her own business, sitting back and sipping at a butterbeer. the boy that approached her was a muggleborn ravenclaw, ravenclaws and gryffindors always did seem atracted to each other didn't they? the boy was joey nott. calli knew him because he knew the story of how draco was not forced into an arranged marriage with astoria greengrass after the war, who instead found her way to theodore nott and had two children while the former of course married hermione and had their seven children, including calli. 

joey asked stephanie, "hey, are you straight," as though it was the most casual thing, however calli supposed that if you had the intention to hook up with someone you would want to know that they are attracted to your specific gender. stephanie smirked, a bit of a smile even, and shook her head looking joey directly in the eyes and said, "no i'm bi." bi, bi, ah bisexual. calli had heard of it somewhere, it was liking both men and women. sexuality wasnt often talked about in the wizarding world, and frankly, there were the few judgy people, but most didnt care at all or even acknowledge labels that were so commonly used in the muggle world, people just were who they were. "oh i see," joey replied, a bit of a smirk as well, but he seemed slightly intimidated by the girl, who calli had to admit, with strong arms, long blonde hair, and big green eyes, was a bit of a sight for sore eyes, and a bit intimidating. she found herself staring at stephanie as the conversation continued, but she really only realized it afterwards. "so, what do you need, nott," she asked joey. "im just checking out the chicks," he said, a bit defensively, looking stephanie up and down, 'checking her out.' stephanie looked past joey at the staring calli and made direct eye contact with her, who now looked like a deer in the headlights. stephanie then said, very clearly, "so am i," and then winked at calli, who turned away with a blush. she hadn't been hit on or flirted with since before she dated anthony, which was when she was like twelve, nonetheless by a girl. "woahhh," joey said as stephanie looked back at him. "go wank somewhere else and leave me alone, stephanie then said, pushing him to the side a bit. he huffed and muttered something uncomprehensable as he walked away. 

"boys huh," stephanie said to calli, which made her jump as she hadnt realized that the blonde haired girl had taken multiple steps towards her. "oh yeah," calli said, nodding slowly in agreement. "hey, you got a while? i mean, you seem bored here and i have something stronger than that fizz that your drinking on in my dorm, wanna retreat," she asked. "oh im not sure i should-," she started, looking for her friends. "theyll be fine without you malfoy, have some fun," stephanie said. "how do you know my name," she asked, as if half the school didnt know that she was the child of draco malfoy and hermione granger, and like the whole school didnt know who her mother was whether they knew who calli was or not. "oh please malfoy, im stephanie, stephanie turnpyke by the way, but by your people watching skills im sure you already know that," she stated with a delicate eyebrow raise. "oh, yeah," calli said shyley. "oh dont be so shy calli, lets get going," she stated, and before the malfoy girl could reply to agree or object, or even to tell her friends she was going, stephanie grabbed onto her left wrist and began to drag her out the passage way. 

they were quietly treading down the corriders. calli figured that the other girl mustve walked this path millions of times, as even in areas where it was especially dark, stephanie continued to lead the way perfectly. she stopped in a tower in front of a portrait of an immensely fat woman, after what felt like forever walking from the dungeons to gryffindor tower. the hufflepuff basement was definitely not this far from the slytherin dungeons. stephanie whispered, "wait here," and whispered a password to the portrait who rudely asked what she was doing out so late with a hufflepuff, but stephanie just rolled her eyes and continued to walk in, leaving calli in the cold darkness outside the gryffindor dorms. the nervousness at the possibility of getting caught made seconds feelt like minutes and minutes feel like hours and calli wondered if perhaps stephanie was just going to leave her out there to get caught. but she was wrong, as though what felt like forever, was over as quickly as it had starting, and stephanie was levitating three bottles with her wand in one hand and gripped calli's with the other, guiding them once again. this walk also felt so natural to stephanie, and wasnt as long, but calli, always a good, rule following girl, wasnt used to things like this, but stephanie kenw which teacherh patrolled at what time and how they got around, how fast they moved and how likely they were to be upset if they thought a student was out of bed. 

once stephanie seemingly reached their destination she began to pace back and forth. and calli was about to ask but then she stopped herself, realizing what they were doing. the room of requirements. out of the wall formed a door and stephanie and calli went in. there was a bed, a couch, a table, and glasses. stephanie slowly lowered her wand until the bottles landed gently on the table. calli had to admit that she was slightly impressed by the fact that stephanie so gently carried three glass bottle through corriders and on stairs, without any harm befalling the bottle and without getting tired. 

"alright, lets get to know each other over some tequila and firewhiskey shall we," stephanie said. calli nodded in agreement. "do you like tequila," steph asked. "um, im never had it," calli replied, a bit embarassed that she didnt know much about alcohol. "well, theres a first for everything," the other girl replied, pouring a tequila shot for each of them. she handed calli hers and said, "count of three?" calli was trying to feel more comfortable in the situation she currently found herself in so she said, "sounds good to me. "1..2..3.." and they both down the shots. calli flinched a little as it burned her throat and warmed in her stomach. "not too bad huh," stephanie said, setting her glass down and calli just smiled and nodded, she knew that she was going to be a light weight, she had only drank twice before this and the one shot was already starting to kick in within minutes. stephanie would be tipsy, not fully drunk but buzzed enough to not have fully control of her actions. she then poured them each a glass of firewhiskey and began to drink and chat. what they talked about was really nothing, the mood of the party, whether or not calli had a boyfriend and vice versa, which led to calli telling of her breakup with anthony, and as the alcohol kicked in it was more of a 'fuck you' than feeling pitiful. and stephanie completely supported her. and for a minute, calli was just ranting about becoming a whole new person and all the things that she had realized about herself that her mind didnt evan have the capacity or thought of when she was tied down to anthony and how much of a freespirit she was. from before to after the alcohol, she had gone from quiet to non stop slurred talking. "wow it is HOT in here," calli finally said, taking a break in her words. "here, ive mastered the drunk girl bun by now," stephanie said, leaning forward, wrapping her arms around calli's head to grab her hair, pulling it upwards, twisting it, and plopping it slightly sideways on calli's head. she had only realized how close she had gotten to calli when she looked down from her hair directly at her face. they were so close, and calli got this fluttery feeling inside, the urge to, kiss her? these feelings she hadnt thought about since she started dating anthony though, anytime she pondered them she remember how much she loved her boyfriend, but suddenly, she wasnt tied down to him, she could try out whatever she wanted. stephanie was compelled, and without thinking the words slipped out, "are you straight," stephanie asked. calli, without thinking particularly much, just going with her gut and the honesty that the liqour had given her, she said the words she never thought she'd say, she said, 

"no im bi." 

and just like that it started. stephanie kissed calli and calli recipricated. stephanies lips were so soft and smooth, and as she slid her tongue into stephanie's mouth, she tasted like whiskey and mint. it was lovley actually, the feeling of kissing a girl. she secretly had a bit of a longing, or perhaps a curiousity about what this would feel like on those late nights that she couldnt sleep due to whatever was on her mind that day and one thought after another, but here she was now, really doing it, and it was wonderful. the girls stood up, well stephanie stood them up, and as they were making out they made their way to the four poster bed that was awaiting them. stephanie pulled calli's shirt off and she didnt object, she actually helped her take it off and then helped stephanie take of her own. now, in bras, the inched backwards, now fully laying on the bed. stephanie began to lower herself, nipping at calli's neck, down to her collarbone, leaving a love bite or two on her tits as she continued to lower, and soon, she reached the hip bone. as she sucked at the sensitive area calli whimpered. it was such a wonderful feeling, the intimacy, and calli didnt even realize that stephanie had pulled off her own pants and that the left hand was now bordering the waistband of calli's skirt. she looked up at calli and asked, "can i take them off," grabbing onto just calli's skirt and she nodded. stephanie's hand then reached calli's underwear and held them as well and asked, "both of them?" calli, yet again, approved, and suddenly her most private area was exposed to a girl that she had only really talked to today, the girl was buzzed, while calli was drunk. after pulling off calli's skirt and panties, she came back up and kissed her on the mouth, reaching behind her and pulling her bra off, so calli did the same to her and both her breasts were exposed. it was such a pretty sight, and calli couldnt stop herself from pulling away from the kiss they were about to have and put her mouth on stephanie's boob, licking and sucking a bit, and stephanie let out a small sigh and moan. this lasted a short amount of time until stephanie pulled her breasts away from calli and went downwards, placing a finger on calli's clit and rubbing it, making calli gasp as she also slid a finger in. 

and at that moment it was like all the alcohol left her body and the fog in her mind cleared and she realized she was losing her virginity, having sex for the first time with a girl shed basically met today while she was drunk after a party. she wished this was happening differently but she was naked now and the rhythm of stephanies hand pumping in and out of her was so sweet and smooth and, "ahhh," calli moaned out, it was good, it was so good. 

and then boom, stephanies fingers pulled away and as quickly as they did so her mouth went down on calli. she licked her clit and then went down and slid her tongue in and out of calli's hole, and then came back up. she began to lick and lick at calli, in a lovely circular motion, and her mind clouded again, now for a different reason, the pleasure. stephanie was using one hand to pump in at out of calli as she ate her pussy and used the other hand to rub herself as she did so, the occasionaly gasp escaping her mouth, as well as the occasional moan causing a slight buck of calli's hips with the vibration of stephanie's voice. suddenly, stephanie starting pushing in harder, just at the perfefct spot, licking directly at the sweet spot of calli's clit. she felt stephanie moaning, moaning, moani-, "ahhh mmm ohh!"

calli's cum released on stephanies left hand and in stephanies right hand was her own cum, they had finished together, heavy breathing now, as calli realized that that was it, what was done, and that she had outed herself for the first time, to a girl she hooked up with after a party. she couldnt believe it. but she was okay that it had happened. their breathing slowed as stephanie laid herself next to calli. "hey, could you please not out me or anything, keep this encounter to yourself," calli asked of her, a bit of a begging, pleading tone. "yes, of course," stephanie replied and then they fell asleep.

***

when stephanie woke up, calli was gone. calli was ashamed, she had outed herself and got drunk for the first time and lost her virginity to some girl in doing so. and after that sexcapade, she was back to square one, missing anthony, but at least she felt some sense of completion after doing something she had longed for for so long. 

so she was okay now. everything was ok. 

and she and stephanie never talked again as though it was any other hookup and calli also didn't know how not to make an interaction like that awkward so she didnt really care.


	48. big things are happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the world then ig

the week that included the end of may and beginning of june in 2028 was one of the most eventful weeks of the malfoy families lives.

first thing that happened, was that calli decided to meet up with her parents one day, and one of each of her sibling's families, to be honest with them, and come out as bisexual. they were all supportive, even if with some of them, this revelation came with a great shock. she also came out to her friends, and everyone was supportive. next, anthony got back together with her. when anthony came to her with puppy dog eyes saying that he worked on himself alone and that he now wanted calli back by his side. and no matter how much calli wanted to be able to say no, to be on her own, she had to admit to herself that anthony and her were so well together, they were perfect, their families got along, and they had such a good connection. so she accepted, and that was that. 

and something else happened there, at the beginning of june on the first day, at 6 am. she decided that giving birth at hogwarts was not her ideal situation, so she was brought to st. mungo's where her sister narcissa was one of the nurses working with her, as well as some healers. she ended up being in labor all day. robert made it there, and being in st. mungos was such a foreign experience for him that perhaps it was a good thing that it took all day. he stood back and watched, as kendall wanted him there but the only people she wanted on her sides were her twin sister and her mother. finally, at 9:28 pm on june first, the sixteen year old girl gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. 

her family was so proud of her, her mother especially. the half blood little princess was perfect and made kendall realize what this was all for, and how worth it was, but she, similar to narcissa, also knew that this was not something that she wanted to do ever again, and that once her daughter came out, she was satisfied for life. and so was robert, meeting his little girl. it was hard to comprehend that soething caused by him would have magical blood inside of it and go to a wizarding school, but he was proud and happy none the less. her name? alexandria. 

alexandria maren malfoy-young

female

first of june, 2028

st. mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries, london, england

kendall isadora malfoy and robert archer young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought id lighten up from the immense length of the previous chapters with some things happening.


	49. tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you guess which child is hermione's favorite? which one was planned? she loved all her children very much but there was actually an answer to both of those questions.

there were people that still hadnt even realized that kendall was pregnant

she was a fairly thin girl, she stayed even more active than usual during her pregnancy, and her appetite wasnt really up as she was somtimes more nauseaus in a day than she was hungry. at the beginning of her pregnancy, she actually lost weight, and then steadily began to gain it, but only ended up gaining 9 or 10 lbs and baby alexandria was 6 lbs 2 oz. small for a full term baby, but beautiful and healthy none the less. 

anyways, when kendall came back to school and was a bit mia, some people who had yet to realize that the girl had a baby were ever so confused as to why she wasnt around. kendall was allowed two weeks at home, and then she came back for her last about week and a half of her sixth year. also, no one told her how shit post partum was. she wasnt in a lot of pain, but she was bleading a lot and was just uncomfortable. also, staying up and breastfeeding or finding time to breastfeed in general was not at all her thing, so she pumped ever morning when she woke up and every night before bed and bottle fed through and through. she also of course pumped anytime she was full and needed to release, but her schedule fit pretty well with her. she also had formula that was used whenever needed and whenever kendall left. her father, though worried her future would be ruined, realized how strong his daughter was, and absolutely loved his granddaughter. 

whenever hermione or robert was having one on one time with alexandria, kendall did her school work, which was sent to her everyday by owl, and though she was tired and it was hard, she did what needed to be done. 

though it was the hardest thing she'd ever done, she left her three week old baby with her mother and father, and robert too, to go finish up the last week. she caught up with all her teachers and friends as to what she missed, and half way through the week her mother came by to see her and brought alexandria who was so happy to see her mother and didnt want to be let go when she had to leave. she was set up in her own little house in hogsmeade village near the longbottoms, where there was one room, which had a double bed, a crib, a changing table, and a fireplace, and then there was a kitchenette and a bathroom. it was a good size for her and a baby and it would be a good set up for when she came back in her seventh year. she stayed there, but two nights in she missed her dorms and its not like she needed to stay there without the baby there, as if there wasnt a baby that needed tending to then she wouldnt be bothering anybody with that or needing more space to herself, so she went back to her room in the slytherin dorms and stayed in the common room as well. on her last day of the year, she hopped on the hogwarts express in her usual compartment towards the back of the train with rachel and gemma, and they were also joined by the rest of their group, justine entwistle, jackson wood, and zaine smith. kendall showed her friends pictures of her baby and of robert and the baby. they thought she was beautiful. kendall also talked about all the postpartum bleeding and the labor pain and the squeezing water on her lower areas to sooth it when she peed, and zacharias and jackson were havily unimpressed, justine vowed to never have children, and rachel and gemma were just being as supportive as they could. it was hard to imagine a week away from a new born baby who was reaching a month old. 

upon the hogwarts express reaching the station, jackson helped kendall with her things and she so excitedly got off the train and went to her daughter, who put on a sort of smile upon seeing her. kendall immediately starting thanking her parents for watching her and gave robert a kiss, and introduced her friends to her baby and its father. rachel wanted to hold the baby and then refused to put her down. she turned to jackson and said, "jackson, i want a baby and one day you will give me one." "rachel, we are not even dating and you definitely do not need a baby, you can barely handle yourself," was jacksons response. rachel sighed and finally handed the baby back to kendall, who had just laughed. she then headed home with her parents and her sister, as well as kelly finch-fletchley who was accompanying them. kendall still had to share a room with calli as hermione refused to dismantle any of her children's rooms, but they now got rid of the desk and placed a bassinet there, and kendall, who was definitely not in a state to be sleeping on a bunkbed, she slept in cassie's old bed. 

the pregnant friend, matilda, that she had made unintentionally decided to stop by upon kendall writing her a letter. her son, gerasimo, and alexandria made little play mates even though alexandria was barely a month old when they met. three nights a week kendall and alexandria stayed the night at robert's, and two days during the week, the days that kendall didnt stay the night, robert came over all day to help out with his daughter. calli, though she could easily complain about sharing her room with a baby, instead just used a charm to help her sleep through the night so that kendall could carry out her motherly duties without calli being bothered. hermione and draco were proud to have such a lovely daughter. however, the grandchild from kendall is not the only granddaughter that they would have that year. 

cassie and rose had by far strengthened their sisterly bond by reavealing their pregnancies together. they through a bit of a party where they told their family that they would both be having little boys this year. rose and james were dire to find out what they were having before it ws born, to find out if they would finally be having a boy, not that they didnt love their daughters but they already had three and were looking to mix it up a bit. cassie was also having a boy, and they planned for the cousins to be join best friends with lily krum, previously lily potters new baby, which was also a boy, and they were going to be the best of friends. 

and so there they were, on a nice outing looking at baby clothes. lily was on baby number one, cassie on number two and rose on number four. rose, at this point in her life, had gone through enough pregnancies that she basically lived her life normally. lily's pregnancy was pretty good but she was heavily hormonal and cried over the littlest things. the word doll couldnt be said, because for whatever reason or the other, it would make her burst out in tears. cassie, who once her daughter had turned one was far past the worst part of postpartum, assumed that he second child would be easier, but she was so very wrong. She quickly gained 25 lbs, had terrible back pain, swollen arms and ankles, and had to be closely watched as she had too much amniotic fluid, to make sure that the polyhydramnios didnt cause any major complications, it was so tiring. meeting up together meant cassie being in pain, lily being emotional, and rose just consoling them about being pregnant even though she had three smooth pregnancies and births already and had the pregnancy expertise of her mother, speaking of hermione. 

hermione remembered every time that she was pregnant. 

being pregnant with rose and scorpius was a shock. it was in her spring break in her returning eighth year that she learned that she was pregnant, and she was nineteen years old while draco was eighteen. it wasnt planned and hermione felt upset and guilty, she and draco had only been together for mere months and she worried that draco wasnt ready, but he vowed to stay by her side, and ginny was always there for her as well. she and harry would often attend doctors appointments that draco couldnt because he was at work, working as Head of Magical Law Enforcement as well as whatever was left from the Malfoy family riches, which he shared with his mother, but their manor was of course paid off and they had a single house elf who refused to be set free and heavily enjoyed working for Mrs Malfoy, who's husband was doing his time in Azkaban. anyways, at the time hermione didnt have a job, of course, and she finished her hogwarts year with draco when he got his said job in 1999. draco turned 19 that year and hermione turned 20. she found out she was having twins at her seconds doctors appointment after finding out that she was pregnant. this was even scarier for the young couple, but on the 12th of january, 2000, though they were due on the 31st, being twins they were a bit earlier, and they were born happy and healthy babies, but a bit smalled and they had to be monitored to make sure that they were gaining weight. and they had to be in the nicu for a week to insure their safety as they were born early, and they had to be checked that everything was properly developed. upon learning that they were, hermione and draco took their babies home to their london flat which had two bedrooms. they went house hunting in the next few months, and found a cute house on appletree lane in barnton, where they figured that rose and scorpius could share a room and their two other children could have their own rooms where hermione and draco would also have their own room. perhaps another two children would have to share a room, but they figured they would have no more than four or five children. the absolute unexpected happen in july of the same year. hermione began to breath very heavily, and experienced pain similar to labor but almost worse, it was at 3:07 am when draco found hermione screaming in their bathroom as their babies cried in their room. he grabbed one of his children in each arm to calm them and heading to hermione. she was in the bathroom in a pool of her own blood. they rushed her to the hospital, and draco quickly dropped their children off with his mother. there, hermione was assisted, and was bawling. what had happened? 10 weeks after hermione had her twins, she had gotten pregnant again, only about two and a galf months after giving birth to twins. of course she wouldnt have suspected that she was pregnant again so early after having twins. 12 weeks into her pregnancy in early july on that fateful day, hermione had miscarried. for a while she carried extreme guilt and cried at the lost of her baby. she was reassured that there was no clear cause as to why she miscarried and that it wasnt her fault or anything that she did. she was also told that she would easily be able to have children again in the future if that was her choice, which was so reassuring to her. and these words were confirmed when in late december of that same year, she was pregnant. this pregnancy was much smoother, though perhaps it is because she hadnt realized that she was pregnant until late in the pregnancy. narcissa malfoy always being by her side, there when her daughter was born, she decided to name her child after the woman, as well as her own mother of course, and narcissa jean malfoy was born. from then on, her pregnancies were smooth, whether planned, such as rex's, or unplanned, such as cassie, kendall, and calli, but hermione was thrilled to have her children and loved them all very much. having rose and scorpius share a room and narcissa and rex share a room may sound miserable, but the brother and sister room sharing and how close the siblings were worked out so well, and hermione was rightfully proud of the way she raised her children. they were now, of course, all growing up, learning things, being smart, and starting families of their own, and being able to help out and watch it all happen was lovely, and she would always remember her fallen angel of the baby that she miscarried. she was so happy with her life though, and hermione was so glad that she was able to adjust her life, get a husband, a good job, and wonderfully beautiful children after something as terrible as the war.


	50. best of wives, best of women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione's favorite children are rose, rex, and kendall while draco's are scorpius, narcissa, and calli. they both have an equal affection to cassie who was always very close and open with both of her parents, who, if they had to agree on a combined favorite child, would probably use her.

it was only as rose malfoy had visited kathryn wood and mardosius flint's home that she realized how much her home looks like a daycare center. after going to the clean house in which there were no toys or kids, it really made her realize how different her house looked because she had three children and a baby on the way. especially when those three children were daughters. 

a high chair in their dining room, a breast pump under the kitchen sink, a doll house in the living room, stuffed animals on the couch, a toy or two in the hallway, the rooms that could be wel l kept guest room or office, a nursery, a one year old's room, and a room shared by a three and five year old. speaking of, lola officially got her own "big girl bed" which was a regularly sized twin bed, three year old ariel however was still fitting well in a toddler bed. her toddler style crib was given to persephone, who ditched her crib for the new baby boy in the family. having three older sisters was sure not going to be the easiest task for the new baby, but rose was sure that her family was great and that this boy would help fill another part of it. james loved his three daughters more than anything in this life except perhaps his wife, but he had to admit how extremely excited he was to get a son, a beautiful baby boy that he had been patiently waiting for. he would listen to the heartbeat and talk to rose's pregnant belly, and it was honestly a quite sweet and beautiful thing. 

lucas, on the other hand, was just doing what he could to support cassie on their baby number two. their eight bedroom home which laid quaint over a beautiful neighborhood in appleton. cassie's pregnancy was absolutely miserable, as her first one wasnt too good, and her labor was just as bad this time around as the first time. and, it seemed that crying all night because the baby was hungry ran in the family. their newborn baby, martin oliver wood, was born on the 31st of august, 2028, and lily was due anytime soon while rose still had a couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scorpius and calli would often team up together and antagonize narcissa and rex a bit, which they would often get told off for. also, the two sets of twins had sort of an alliance against the other three singletans, where the people who shared a room (rose and scorpius, narcissa and rex, cassie, kendall, and calli) all had special bonds with each other. the three youngest children also had a pretty good bond as they not only shared a room but were the last at hogwarts and the last still living at home for a while, except when cassie moved out the younger set of twins kept that twintuition type of bond.


	51. all good things come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we will go on to see what happened to these peope. but until then, we must end somewhere sweetly.

lily luna krum gave birth to charlus viktor krum on the eighth of september in 2028

rose alexis potter gave birth to jack christian potter on the 21st of november in 2028

cassie's best friend had a baby and so did two of her sisters, all in the same year. this was a really meaningful experience for her. there was a teen mother in her family, other than her own mother. a woman that raised seven children as well as she could, a woman that gave birth to unexpected twins at twenty years old just to do the same thing eleven years later. she somehow worked out a happy marriage with her childhood enemy and became stuck by her best friends from her youth. when they got jobs, when one moved to france and one married her other best friend. they stayed close. cassie wanted to be even half of what her mother was. she vowed that to herself, to her children, to everyone. to lyra and martin. to lola, ariel, persephone, and jack. to lauren, tallulah, and hugh. to jacob and johnathon. to oakley. to alexandria. to her husband lucas. to her siblings, rose, scorpius, narcissa, rex, kendall, and calli. to their husbands and wives, boyfriends. james, victoire, daniel, dominique, robert, anthony. 

cassie was always softer than her siblings. she wanted the simple life that her mother had. well, not the whole hogwarts youth and teenage life. but the life once she graduated. the life she had when she was really able to live and not worry about dark lurking around the corner, and there was nothing on this earth that could make hermione more proud than that, than draco too. more than harry, ginny, ron, more than any of them could ever ask for for their children was for them to be able to really live. the way that rex always wanted to party, the way that rose wanted her children to share rooms the way she did when she was little, the way scorpius always went after what he wanted and took everything on like a new adventure, the way narcissa was always bold yet always so reserved and had such a good relationship with her paternal grandmother, the way that kendall was always proving herself even if others didnt think she could, and finally, the way that calli just basked in it. calli lived her life by the moment, she had weird, terrible, perfect, funny, great experiences. they all did. they got what their parents always wanted.

draco and hermione wanted rose, scorpius, narcissa, rex, cassie, kendall, and calli to fill fulfilled with the way that they lived their lives.

harry potter and ginny weasley wanted james, albus, and lily to feel comfortable in their life, to not have to worry but to enjoy every moment.

ron and adrienne weasley wanted hugo and agnès to build real, strong bonds that would last.

bill weasley and fleur delacour wanted victoire, dominique, and louis to appreciate what was around them and go for what they wanted no matter what other said. 

charlie and jeanelle weasley wanted kora and nicole to live a carefree life that made them happy, no matter what that meant.

percy and audrey weasley wanted molly and lucy to feel strong, like they could do what they wanted without interference.

george weasley and angelina johnson fred and roxanne to make good friends and hold them close, and to just have trust in what was going on in their lives.

georgi yordon and gabrielle delacour wanted jade, maria, and romana not to feel judged in the world and to be able to express themselves.

hannah abbott and viktor krum wanted ariana, regina, and arwin to know what was important to them and to not let it drift away.

cho chang wanted shelby and nellie to know that they didn't need others help or approval and that they needed to love themselves before anyone else.

katie bell and oliver wood wanted kendra, kaleb, kathryn, lucas, jayda, jackson, and ella-grace to know that they were strong and important to those around them.

alicia spinnet and gordon carson wanted sheela and gemma to know that you needed to be secure in yourself first and look for others second.

romilda vane and danny carter wanted synestra and penelope to learn from their mistakes.

gregory goyle and millicent bullstrode wanted jenna, asia, and caden to know that they did not have to be like their parents and that they should follow whatever they were passionate about.

su li and wayne hopkins wanted emma and ellie to know that they were unique and that there was always something that set the apart.

lavender brown and blaise zabini wanted zachary and amelia to know that they should do what they want not what others expect them to need.

susan bones and jon tollman wanted aly, chelsea, and jim to know that muggles and wizards can be equals and that you should never consider yourself to superior to others.

astoria greengrass and theodore nott wanted cecilia and joey to know the importance of family.

daphne greengrass and michael corner wanted izabel and emmy to know that hogwarts houses, money, looks, sure they were nice to think about, but that what really set them apart was their choices.

pansy parkinson and ernie macmillan wanted jordon to follow his dreams, even if they hadn't always gotten to follow theirs.

tracey davis and zacharias smith wanted gina, amanda, zaine, and helena to know the importance of their ancestors and that they themselves were making history. that they were the generation of children of fighters and warriors.

luna lovegood and neville longbottom wanted frank, alice, phillip, and magnolia to hold each other close and to go after what they wanted and not just sit there and let it walk away, individuality.

parvati patil and kaden white wanted gia to know that there was life outside of what she knew and that she should explore it.

seamus finnigan and dean thomas wanted emily to know that there was no real normal, so she should just do what made her happy.

mandy brockelhurt and kevin entwistle wanted ginna and justine to just live. there's no reason to keep going just to survive. find what you want and live with it. not just survive with the fact that it's happening.

lisa turpin and stephen cornfoot wanted elladora to know that she should never settle.

morag macdougal and justin finch-fletchley wanted demi and kelly to know that there was always time to say sorry, to change things, to keep moving forward.

megan jones and anthony goldstein watned larson, david, and anthony II to know that some opportunities are once in a life time.

and all of those things go for you too. live not just survive, be independant, don't settle, don't follow what is expected or 'normal'. stay strong, don't live worrying about the darkness but actually enjoy your life. move forward, change what you don't like, be unique, be strong, know that you're important and loved. know that all good things must come to an end but good things never end. 


	52. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it. no. there's always more. use your imagination.

hermione and draco malfoy lived on to be so, so, so proud of their children and the 27 grandchildren that they gave them. 

rose alexis malfoy married james potter and became rose potter. she had a job as a secretary at the ministry of magic and lived on 3243 maplelake way in godric's hollow. she had six children, they each shared a room to build strong companionship and to feel so much more free when they were alone. they were taught to stick with what they wanted and follow their dreams. lola anastasia potter was welcomed on the second of june, 2023. ariel cassiopeia potter was 21 of september, 2025. persephone grace potter was fourth of april, 2027. jack christian potter was 21st of november, 2028. callan harry potter was 13th of march, 2030. and finally, tyler starcus potter was 12th of february, 2032. there was a nine year age gap between her oldest and youngest, which means that the gap didn't reach the double digits, just as rose had wanted. she turned out to be a lot like her mother, and lived her life as well as she knew how. 

gryffindor

scorpius hyperion malfoy married victoire weasley. she had a job as a bookstore owner and lived on 9126 corntown street. he had four children, who loved their mother and father more than anything and cherished family. lauren caroline, tallulah maisie, and hugh draco malfoy were welcomed on the 14th of october, 2024. the couple also adopted vincent lorclen malfoy on the 17th of july, 20301. he was born that same year on may ninth. he was as much family as the biological children, and scorpius loved all of his children so much, just as he loved victoire. he never did lose those teenage, loved dazed puppy eyes. 

slytherin

narcissa jean malfoy married daniel carlyle and became narcissa malfoy-carlyle. she had a job as a healer nurse at st. mungo's and lived on 9761 jingle road. she had two children, jacob damien and johnathon beau carlyle on the 29th of july, 2024. she was always very close to her grandmother narcissa, as bold as she could be for that sake, and kept herself unique yet quiet all at once. 

ravenclaw

rexous hysterio malfoy, known as rex, married dominique weasley after a long wait, one baby and one pregnancy at his wedding, and a beautiful may wedding after 10 long years together. he had a job destroying magical artifacts at the ministry and lived at 6444 middle of know-where fields. he welcomed his daughter, oakley pandora malfoy, on the fifteenth of june, 2027 and his son, lewis wilfred malfoy on the 7th of october, 2030. he never did completely calm down from his teenage wild side, but he by far matured, and he always cherished his memories.

ravenclaw

cassidella molly malfoy, only called cassie, married lucas wood and became cassie wood. she devoted her life to being a stay at home mother to her seven children, lyra hermione, martin oliver, orpheus maxwell, dallon scorpius, david brian, percival nicholas, and valentina katie wood. she taught them the strong family values that she learned in that little house on appletree lane, even though she was a stay at home mother while her husband learned big money and all of her children had their own room, it was as if they lived in a four bedroom house and cassie had to share with kendall and calli, as set of twins who were five years younger than she was. she made her children humble and kind.

hufflepuff

kendall isadora malfoy went on to marry robert young, a muggle, but her family, even her father draco malfoy, couldn't have been more proud. she kept her name for reasons that she called self respect, brevity, going against societal norms, and to make things easier. she moved to america where she worked as a bartender and robert was the head of a law firm. she had her one daughter, alexandria maren young, who she birthed and partially raised as a teenager, even completing her seventh year of hogwarts with a tutor while she rocked her baby. alexandria went on to be a horned serpent at ilvermorny. she did not at all repeat her mother's life, and married a pureblood who she'd been with for fifteen years when she was thirty nine and then adopted twin boys when she was fourty two. she devoted her life to getting a strong job in government, while kendall had always devoted her life to just being her, to having fun, and to letting the world spin, always getting what she wanted but willing to change what she wanted for those that she loved. 

slytherin

calli jade malfoy went on to marry anthony goldstein II and become calli goldstein. she had a job as a wandmaker, the first one not passed down in families in hundreds of years. she took over ollivander's shop but kept it's name to honor all of the family's hard work, and so that ollivander's could always be makers of fine wands since the same date. she waited until she had fulfilled her dreams to have five children, adoria lilac, nova annmarie, samson ash, janus anthony, and juno cate. she was very satisfied with her life, always stuck to her gut, and much like her mother, faught for equality and rights. 

hufflepuff

**the end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know no one reads these but this was important to me. the time and thoughts. just, thank you for reading this if you even got this far, far enough to care about what the notes said.


End file.
